Beyond the Foxes Eyes
by Arlando
Summary: After escaping a hunter five years ago, Wolf finds himself alone. When he gets an interest in a certain Katt, the only thing in his way is that human...only now a fox. A fox with a dark secret that Katt will soon discover... PG-13 for language UPDATED
1. The Lone Wolf

****

A Long Author's Note: First I'd like to say that it a sequel to "Behind the Foxes Eyes" isn't needed. I loved how it ended and it was fun to write. So I decided to do a sequel for fun! So no it wasn't necessary but I wanted to do this and I hope this one is just as enjoyable as the previous one. I also like the wide amount of inspiration I was able to give off to other author's, THAT was the real treat in the last installment. Oh, and if you haven't read "Behind the Foxes Eyes" then I'd really like it if you did, as this fic does make references back to that. However, even though this is a sequel it is NOT _necessary _to read "Behind the Foxes Eyes" to better understand this. So if you didn't read "Behind the Foxes Eyes" don't worry about it. I make references but nothing big. . Oh, let me tell you (and I'm going to stress it) this fic does NOT take place in the SF timeline it's an AU. So if you dislike it and leave a review it better not be for that reason because you have been warned! 

My second thing is to tell you all what inspired this one. This is indeed a Katt/Wolf/OC pairing fic. So again I'm doing another fic with a love triangle, as many have said, I'm very good at love triangles. I chose to use Wolf instead of Falco for what I think is a pretty good reason. I feel that there isn't enough variety in a lot of these romance fics I read. It's always Fox/Krystal and Falco/Katt. They're very common and I don't see much else. It's always Fox/Krystal or Falco/Katt. Not enough variety if you ask me. Don't mean to sound a little biased or anything, I think a lot of them are brilliantly done, but it's the pairing. So while Fox and Krystal will be in this fic it isn't meant to be centered around them. It's meant to be centered around Katt, Wolf and Shane my famous original character (well, somewhat). Well, enough about what inspired me to do this piece of writing, what matters to me is that you enjoy it. Which brings me to another point. Please don't flame. Constructive criticism I can deal with, but simply saying "Your fic blows goats for quarters" isn't what I want. I want to improve my writing, not stop. Enough with this HUGE note. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters (Shane, Mia, Jon and possibly new characters) is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf

The woods that surrounded Zoness were dark and deep. The secrets of the forest were unknown to many furs. Rumors had been spreading of a mansion covered in moss. These were not rumors, but they seemed like it. No one had ever actually SEEN the mansion before. In this mansion a wolf resided. This wolf kept to himself most times. 

This wolf wasn't ruthless, but he didn't much like anyone who passed by. Often times he watched as furs…and on occasion people, pass by his camouflaged home that was in the forest a little north of Zoness. The wolf didn't like humans much. After all, it was about five years ago when a human took his right eye. For that he vowed that he'd never trust any human again. He barely escaped with his life that day, but the nightmares still haunted him.

***Five years ago…

He remembered the day well. He was on his way to Corneria on an errand that day. It was a nice day out and of course nothing could've gone wrong. Somehow he'd taken the wrong turn and ended up at the foot of a mansion. 

The lupine, who's name was Wolf, found himself lost. Of course he wasn't much for the rich either, not back then anyway. Wolf knocked on the doors of the mansion and when a man in blonde hair answered, Wolf had only been asking for directions to Corneria.

The human didn't care for Wolf. He seemed trustworthy at first, but it turned out that he was after something…the lupine's fur. 

The human didn't waste any time grabbing his…what was it called? A hunting rifle! Wolf had only heard stories about such devices before then but didn't know they existed.

The rifle was pointed straight at his chest, and Wolf knew right then and there that if he valued his life, he'd better run. It was pure instinct. He knew that the bullet was going to hurt…or other wise kill him.

Wolf ran down the stairs from the mansion as a shot grazed his arm. Luckily, Wolf was much more agile than the human. Looking back, Wolf realized that he was lucky. After just that one shot the hunter immediately had to reload. 

Wolf darted into the forest as fast as he could. The hunter didn't give up his relentless chase to kill him. Wolf had never met such an "anti-fur" as many humans were often called. 

Wolf ran deep into the woods and quickly hid behind a tree, his eyes darting left and right. Unfortunately he had no idea just how well this hunter knew the forest at that time. Wolf ceased his breathing. He could've made it easier if he had just climbed the tree, but he feared that he'd take too long if he attempted that. 

There was silence. Nothing could be heard but the sound of his own inner breathing. He wanted to see where the hunter chasing him was, but he was afraid to do it. If he did, then he'd be dead in an instant. At least the sun wasn't out so it would delay any actions right? Wolf hoped so.

BAM! A shot! Birds everywhere flew out of the trees and Wolf began to breathe heavily again. His heart was racing and he couldn't help but peak around the tree. There the hunter was! Kneeling over a bear…his prey! It took Wolf all he could to keep from hurling. 

'If I'm fast enough I can get the hell out of here!' Wolf thought, but the hunter was too close. If Wolf was lucky then his hunter would pass him.

He kept his back to the tree. That was all that he could hope for. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his right side. He screamed in agony and looked to his right and there was his hunter!

Wolf slumped to the ground feeling pain. As he slumped to the ground the dagger was removed and Wolf was on the ground with his paw on his wound. Blood! This was his own flesh and blood! 

Wolf looked up at the hunter and saw his life flash before his eyes. His short lived life. The gun was directly in his face, and the hunter then pulled the trigger…

Click! Empty! The gun was empty! Wolf staggered up and realized that if he wanted to get away, now would be the time. The hunter didn't appear to want to let that happen and he was immediately on Wolf. "You won't escape!" His words flushed out cold. He had Wolf pinned to the ground and there was nothing Wolf could do about it. His blood painted the grass red, and once more Wolf thought he was going to die.

It was then the hunter realized, he was out of ammo! He kept himself rested on Wolf's body and fumbled around to find a bullet, but there was nothing! There was nothing else the hunter could bring himself to do. He took the dagger and forced it down on Wolf. 

Wolf found the strength to grab his arm and keep the dagger from drawing closer and closer to his throat. He may have been hurt but he found the strength to kick the hunter in the back. Wolf was hoping that it would cause the dagger to be flailed off in another direction but that didn't happen. It caused to slash across his right eye! He'd probably never be able to see out of it again, but at least the dagger was now on the ground and out of the hunter's hand. 

Wolf managed to kick the man off of him, and with almost no remorse, grabbed the dagger and flailed it at him. The dagger missed due to the fact that the man was on Wolf's right side, and not his left. 

The hunter never got his dagger back, and now realized that he'd lost to a fur for the very first time. "Consider yourself lucky!" The hunter warned. "Not many animals escape from me!" Then the hunter was gone. 

Wolf stumbled around for a moment, holding his side when he stepped on something. It was the dagger. But he had to get help, and he was already lost. It seemed hopeless. He stumbled around for a bit longer before darkness took him away…

***

He awoke to find himself safe and unharmed suddenly. "Where am I?" He coughed out loud. Everything looked blurry to him and he could make out a nurse coming by. 

"You were out cold in the forest, a platinum vixen and a pink cat brought you here. If you don't know, you're in the village of Zoness. Your rescuers didn't stay long. But you looked pretty bad. They say you had this with you." The nurse said as she held up a dagger. "Does this belong to you?"

"Yes…" Wolf managed to say. "It does." This would be his reminder. A reminder to him that humans were never to be trusted.

"And it looks like we can't do anything for your eye." The nurse spoke again. "So that patch will have to do."

Wolf then felt along his head and there was a patch. He didn't like this at all, but he would probably get used to it.

"So what do I call you then?" Wolf asked.

The nurse turned around. She was a husky with the most peculiar thing about her. Her fur was a jade green…which is how she got her name. "My name is Jade, and I'll be taking care of you from now on."

Jade…what a nice name. Wolf would remember her for a long time to come. 

***Present day

Wolf still had the nightmare at night, and it still haunted him. He couldn't remember the name of the human anymore, but he always remembered Jade. Jade had taken care of him.

They had a romantic moment, but it didn't last. For that they remained just friends. But since then, Wolf never found himself to love again. The only thing that he wanted to know more about that day is who his rescuers were. He never found out. He got a vague description and that was about it.

Wolf reached into a drawer as he sat in the den of his rather small mansion. It was no where near as big as the hunter's. He reached into a drawer and pulled the dagger that the hunter held that day. The blood was still there, and Wolf used that as a reminder, Humans are never to be trusted.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, a LONG author's note and a short chapter. This is only a prologue, and I thought this would put quite a twist on things in the beginning for Wolf, knowing that he's going to meet the human that tried to kill him…only he's not a human. 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: The first chapter was just an introduction to Wolf. This next continues on about Wolf just a bit. The main focus on the last chapter was the flashback. I'll also introduce the old characters as well. And again this does NOT take place in the Starfox timeline. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

He wasn't exactly a humble lupine at first glance and he liked it that way. Those that actually saw Wolf in the forest would fear him. _These are my woods! No one should be trespassing on MY property!_ Wolf told himself. He was sounding more and more like the hunter he encountered five years ago. Too bad Wolf couldn't remember the name. But Wolf managed to remember a distinct trait about the hunter. His eyes were not like many human eyes. Human eyes were mostly brown. The human eyes that Wolf saw at least. This hunter's eyes were blue. Not just any blue but a soothing crystal blue that even Wolf could see the sparkle in his eyes. 

Wolf didn't usually leave his mansion unless it was to go to the market in Zoness. Even then he didn't stay long and he wouldn't interact with the other furs. He spent his time trying to avoid Jade. Of course if they ever did run into each other they'd exchange a greeting and sometimes even the 'How do you do' but ever since a tragedy in their relationship, Wolf had grown to despise her. 

On this particular day there was a certain aroma in the air that called to Wolf. He was actually taking this moment to venture through the woods today. He'd forgotten just how beautiful the woods were. Since his incident with the hunter he'd made it a point to stay inside at all times. Wolf also carried around the dagger dropped by the hunter as well. He made sure that he could always defend himself.

There was a beautiful scent in the woods that Wolf couldn't throw away. The wind whistled a lovely tune to his ears. Wolf felt relaxed right now. The rays of sunshine that made the leaves on the trees sparkle with a sort of magic that he hadn't seen since his days as a kit. 

From where Wolf was the lake of Zoness wasn't far. It was called Lake Zoness. The lake was the largest lake in the known world and was Wolf's source of water. But this time Wolf was venturing to the lake because he wanted to…not because he had to. It was unlike him these days. 

As he made his way to the lake he could hear voices. _Someone in the woods now?_ Wolf thought. No one came out into the woods this early in the morning. The sun had just now gotten to a full rise. Keeping to himself Wolf went on until the lake came into view. As the lake came into view, the voices grew louder. Some else was at the lake. 

From the trees Wolf overlooked the lake. He took a breath of fresh air. He didn't see anyone at the lake but still heard voices. He kept himself confided in the woods until the voices were no more. As his eyes veered from left to right he suddenly saw who was at the lake. It was…a pink cat. But whom was she talking to?

__

Why should I care whom she's talking to? Wolf asked himself. It was probably better to ignore but kept his eye on her anyway. She stood there with the wind only revealing more of her outer beauty. To Wolf it didn't matter. 

As he watched the one she was talking to came into view. It was…a human? Why was she with a human? The sight made Wolf little angry. He growled lowly at first but then toned it down a little. He was going to stay low for the moment. It didn't seem as if the human were going to harm her but he kept a sharp eye. 

Wolf got a little closer so that he could at least make out what the two were saying. Sure he shouldn't be ease dropping like so, but then again they shouldn't have trespassed on his land, or so he felt it was. 

He leaned in a little closer and tried to listen to them. He had good ears.

***

"I shouldn't be wasting my time here." Jon spoke softly to Katt. Jon was a tall man with a good build. He'd shaved his beard now and was on a 'mission' as he called it. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with a light jacket over him. His pants were a tan brown. At the time he was barefoot relieving himself on the sandy shore of the lake. 

"Then why haven't you or Shane left yet?" Katt asked him. "I thought we were all starting a new life? Me here in Zoness, you and Shane go on your 'mission' to spread furry peace and love and--"

"I can't go on that mission _without _Shane." Jon cut in. "I'm waiting for him." He sat down on the shore watching the waves of the lake. "He seems to be having second thoughts on traveling outside of Zoness."

"Why would he be having second thoughts?"

"Seems the vulpine likes it here. Rich clean town with few problems. Beautiful furs for him. It's the perfect place for him to start a new living as well."

Katt sat down next to Jon and sighed slowly. The ocean was hypnotizing to her. "Shane can't stay here…" Katt stated. "He just can't."

"But why? I mean I'd much prefer he'd go with me but I can't control his destiny. I have about as much control over Shane as you do. After his incident in Corneria I think he'd like to get a new start on things."

"Shane still can't stay." Katt repeated. 

"You still didn't answer why."

"He's a burden on me." Katt swallowed. 

"Pardon?"

"He's a burden on me. He's so…him. He's changed over the course of the last few years. It doesn't feel right to have him here. I feel like he's out of place for some odd reason." Katt turned to the woods and saw a wolf in the shadows and stopped. Then it happened, the wolf's eye sparkled and then he disappeared. She blinked a few times.

"What's wrong?" Jon interrupted her thoughts. "You kind of trailed off."

"I thought I saw something in the woods." 

"What was it?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." Katt shrugged it off. She'd probably investigate later on it. "It looked like a Wolf but I can't be too sure. He had one eye…and…then it…" She trailed again.

"Don't worry about it for now. Tell me more about why you think Shane is a little out of place here." Jon insisted. 

"He doesn't belong in a place like Zoness. He IS out of place Jon. He wasn't even a fur to begin with. He was just a human and sometimes it seems as if he still is." She had no idea why this discouraged her. 

"Don't let that get you down. You saw Shane for much more than that." Jon tried to soothe her and it seemed to be working out okay. "If there was one thing I learned about Shane's experience it's that there is a little bit of a human in every fur. You're no exception Katt."

He just _had _to throw that past her. "I know." Katt admitted. Katt was no ordinary fur herself. Thanks to Mia, the shape-shifting platinum vixen, Katt had the ability to change between being a human and a fur as she pleases. Zoness was her way of escaping that. She wanted to get rid of her human side, and she knew that with Shane there it wouldn't happen. 

"So how is it any different from Shane?"

Katt tried to cope with herself at that moment. What was it about Shane? "Shane isn't a fur deep down inside. I was born a fur and I'm going to die as one. Shane was born a human. It just wouldn't work."

This struck Jon by surprise. "What 'wouldn't work?'" 

"Forget I said anything."

"Stop denying yourself. From the moment you met Shane and interest in him was always there. Now that he's become a fur permanently you're scared, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm scared. I saw him as something else."

"You mean you saw BEYOND what he was. Forget about his past. You shouldn't be so scared of him. Shane is what he wants to be now and I think he wants you to be what you want to be as well." As Jon finished he looked into the woods and saw a wolf. His eye sparkled and he ran off. "Something is in the woods…"

The two came to a stance and started off toward the woods. They started in and it was quiet. So quiet that it seemed eerie. Too eerie in the aspect that Jon knew he saw something! It was the same wolf that Katt saw, no doubt. 

They started in even further and heard the rattling of the leaves from the wind blowing. "You don't have to be scared." Katt called out. "No one is going to harm you. We wouldn't dream of it in anyway." 

As they walked they looked down a path and saw a shadowy figure walking off into the distance. Before Katt could give chase Jon grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Forget about it." 

Curiosity struck Katt. The wolf looked so…humble to her, yet there was nothing that she could do about it right now. Jon wouldn't let her go and she wanted so badly to follow him. 

"Let's go back to the town and find Shane and Mia." Jon suggested.

***

A new life had begun for him two weeks ago. No longer human, but no longer in disguise either. He'd once been a human trapped behind the fox's eyes, but now things were clear to him and he was beginning to explore himself all over again. 

Shane had been thankful for what Mia had given him. He was a black fox with a white muzzle and white tail tip. His red eye slits on his eyelids were a symbol of what he once hated and the scar across his chest showed his gift from Mia. 

In a small house on the far western end of Zoness was where Shane stayed with Mia, Jon and Katt. Shane was speaking with the platinum vixen while he was decked out in his trademark black attire. He'd first given the excuse that it had to do with 'blending in with his fur.' There was no such thing as that. It was a lie and he wasn't scared to reveal himself for who he was. While the furs of Zoness were biased towards humans, Jon would be okay. As long as he stayed with Katt, Mia or Shane that is.

Mia was sitting in a chair in the middle of Katt's living room reading a book entitled "Beauty and the Beast." She'd never really heard of it before but Shane insisted that she get it and read it. It got Mia's mind off of the entire incident that had happened just two weeks ago. 

Mia turned a page and then looked up at Shane who was rested in front of the fireplace. "Do you miss her?" She asked. 

Shane knew whom she was talking about and didn't want to answer at first. His ears lowered and his eyes grew weary. "Of course I do. But it was for the best I guess. I'd have only caused more trouble."

"That's not true now." Mia said closing her book. "You managed to prove Corneria wrong about you and Fox didn't kill you so everything should be okay for you."

Things were looking good at least. A rather large affair had happened back in Corneria. Something that Shane was going to try hard to forget. He'd told the kits that story in a much nicer way though. It was nothing more than a love triangle. Fox and Krystal were one of a kind and Shane knew that now. He had grown to love Krystal but it didn't last. After going through such an affair, it made Shane rethink his life. 

Shane had once lived in a mansion just north of Corneria. He left the mansion now and he felt that it was the best move for him. His story had a happy ending for Fox, but not for him. Shane wondered what it would've been like to spend the rest of his life with Krystal instead of being in Zoness. 

But Shane no longer wanted to intervene in her life. Her heart was with Fox now and he felt that if he went back for her it would only start the cycle over again. After all, Fox had tried to kill him for Krystal. But it wasn't just for Krystal…but Corneria. Fox had a valid reason at least. _Because I tried to be something I wasn't then._ Shane answered himself. It haunted him a bit but he had to admit that Fox was right. Fox's job then was to protect Corneria from any sort of danger, including humans. 

"Do you and Jon ever plan to finish what you all started?" Mia interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't know anymore. This seems like a good place to start over, if you ask me. I don't think I want to go with Jon. Why don't you go instead? You both better strive for the same thing. You both know that there aren't many differences between the humans and the furs and you both strive to get people to know that." Shane answered.

Mia knew Shane was right but as usual, Mia knew what to retort with. "But Shane, of all the furs and humans in the known world YOU should know more than anyone! You've BEEN a human AND a fur."

"I made a poor excuse for a human. I went off and hunted all day and had no friends. Some human life that was." 

Mia didn't bother to touch that one. Shane was totally right. "But you have so much potential. Why would you want to start over in Zoness?"

Shane didn't answer her but instead remind silent. He knew that Jon wanted to leave, and soon. Shane couldn't bring himself to leave. To Shane, he'd found someone else to love.

***

Fox and Krystal had decided on starting a new life. Fox was no longer in charge of Corneria. Instead he left order to Pepper. After the Shane incident, Fox finally realized just how much time he had been spending away from Krystal. He'd make sure it would never happen again. 

They had come up to Shane's mansion. The beautiful mansion with the waterfall in the back was lovely and Krystal was still awed every time she saw it. 

They marched up the stairs paw in paw. When they reached the front door, Fox first checked to see if it was unlocked. To his surprise it was. Shane had just abandoned his own home and for that reason, Fox and Krystal decided to inherit everything. 

As soon as the two stepped foot inside the most noticeable thing was how the mansion had looked ransacked. "What happened?" Krystal gasped. When she looked up the mural of the platinum vixen was gone. "It's all ruined!" 

"It looks pretty bad." Fox agreed. "You look over the west wing and I'll look over the east wing." 

They both went their separate ways, but Fox wanted a look at the east wing for one notable thing. As Fox walked down the halls of the mansion, looking at the destruction it almost saddened him. The statues of the human heroes that decorated the east wing hall were shattered…destroyed. 

The art gallery didn't look so good either. All the paintings…everything Shane had done was ruined. Except the painting of the old woman. That old woman being Mia's shape-shifting form. It was all gone. _Who would do this to Shane?_ Fox asked himself. From the looks of it, a human hater did it. 

***

The west wing couldn't really be explored much. There were two places that Krystal looked. The art room and the master bedroom. The art room had been completely ransacked much like the rest. Unfinished paintings were now diminished and were ruined. Paints were sprayed all over the place and bumps along the walls. The same question Fox had came to mind. _Who would do this to Shane?_

When Krystal looked in the master bedroom the mirror was smashed and the shards of glass lay scattered on the ground. The shards were too big, however and Krystal got the message that there wasn't anything thrown at the mirror at all. Nothing but a fist that is. _Is it an anti-fur or a human hater?_ she worried. 

Her next instinct was to go downstairs.

***

The lower half of the east wing looked just the same as it did the last time Fox saw it. The books were still there and everything. That was only the first room. In the second room the shotgun that was on the mantle was still in place. Fox didn't even bother with the third room. He was going to assume that room was the same as well. That was what began his horrible nightmare and what made Shane seem like a burden. He quickly perished the thought.

Fox left the east wing with little exploration of the bottom floor. He walked across the main hall to the west wing and once inside he saw Krystal, staring above the fireplace. "What is it?" He asked.

When Fox walked up beside her the painting of a human was in the fireplace and was being eaten by the flames. "Only one conclusion I can come to. Human haters. It would have to be." Fox said.

The answer was likely but that made Fox wonder why the lower end of the east wing was the same. Either it was just someone who just flat-out hated Shane (a human in thought) or Shane himself. But to Fox it didn't seem as if Shane would destroy his own work. 

Krystal sat down in the chair and sighed. "Is this why Shane left? Do you think?"

Fox shrugged. Anything was possible at this point. It seemed like this really was the reason Shane had decided to leave. 

Fox went and sat on the armrest and tried to think. "Shane said he didn't have any friends as a human so it couldn't have been a human who did this. It would have to have been a human hater."

"But Shane was a hunter in his human life. I don't think that--"

"But that's why it would be a human hunter." Fox cut her off.

It was then that Krystal felt something in the cushion of the chair she was sitting on. She reached under the cushion and pulled out a notebook. She remembered the notebook now. On her first visit to the mansion, Shane hid it from her…but why? "Look! Shane hid this notebook from me the first time I came here." 

Fox's eyes grew larger. "Maybe this can help us find our answer."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's a good place to stop for now I think. Readers of "Behind the Foxes Eyes" do you remember Shane's notebook? The one he hid from Krystal? Well, the answer as to what's inside will finally be revealed. 


	3. Shane's Diary

A/N: Next chapter! Again, this doesn't take place in the Star Fox timeline. Please keep that in mind. I don't think I need to go into much detail as to what this chapter is about. If the title doesn't give it away, I'm not quite sure what does. But anyway, yes it's a look at Shane's diary but it's only a brief look at it. This is actually a little different from my writing style. When I'm referring to Shane's diary the ENTIRE text for that segment will be in _italics_. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Shane's Diary

"How far back do you suppose it goes?" Krystal wondered out loud. She flipped through it a bit and noticed that there were no dates listed but instead they were just logs. Who doesn't date their logs?

She looked at the cover and noticed the year 1018. The year had passed seven years ago. Obviously it was before he was turned into a fox. Maybe it would reveal what Shane wouldn't. When Krystal finally stopped on a page and eyed it differently, there actually were dates. Shane had written his differently. He wrote the ay, then the month and finally the year. How odd.

Fox took the "Diary" away from her and flipped through. Nothing but words throughout the entire thing. "It's like a grade-school student. He isn't consistent. Look at the dates." He flashed one that was on 18 of October 1018. The next entry was a month later and they weren't even long to begin with. "Obviously he uses this for free-writing." Fox said. 

Truth was told at that. How old was Shane back then? He wasn't that much older than Fox. Two years perhaps? Of all the things that anyone had ever asked Shane, his age never came to ANYONE'S mind. How old exactly was he?

The diary was rested in Fox's paws now and he was about ready to read a bit. "This isn't such a great idea. Maybe we should actually respect his privacy." Krystal suggested.

"The last time I wanted to respect his privacy I found out a deep dark secret that I never wanted to by sneaking in here, remember?" Fox reminded her. He still had nightmares of walking into Shane's east wing and finding the horrible sight. He'd probably soon forget it.

Fox slid into the chair pushing Krystal a little to the side. "Let's read it together." He said. 

Krystal still didn't fully agree but she always wanted to find out just exactly WHAT Shane was as a human. She didn't find out much about his human life and Shane had refused to talk to her about it. But Krystal was soon going to find out that some things were best left unknown.

***_The 17 of October 1018_

It's a long slow day in this run down cabin of ours. I wish we could just move out one day and that would be the end of it all. My father killed a dear today and for some reason he seems to want to keep the furs of the animals he kills. He won't exactly explain why to me…he just does. 

My father is probably the only man whom of which I like. He detests the presence of others just as I do. Perhaps that's where I get it. I feel sorry for us sometimes. He only goes to the village of Earth on rare occasions, and that's to buy food. He told me that when he moves on I'm to take the animal furs to the village and auction them off. I didn't question why. 

My father is taking me hunting for the very first time tomorrow. Maybe I'll make a good clean kill. Or am I just going to observe him? Who cares as long as I get to see how he does it I'll be fine.

***

That was the end of the first "log" it seemed. "He sounds so much younger than he is even now." Krystal commented. "But why was it a month between his entries? If he went hunting the very next day why did he--"

Fox had already flipped the page and the date was the 17 of November. Reading the first line Fox could tell, "Because he didn't go hunting is why." He wanted to read on in the diary but Krystal stopped him. "What is it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's in the past and for that it shouldn't matter…should it?" 

"It's a closer look into Shane's life. It could explain a few things and maybe we'll find out why this happened to his home."

Krystal considered that but from the first entry alone she wasn't sure if she wanted to know more about Shane's past. "But it's not important anymore. This entry was seven years ago. It was three years before he became a fox, how does that help us to know him better?"

The vixen had a point at least but Fox did nothing to comment. "Let's read this one at least. Then maybe we could head off to Zoness and return it to him. Can we agree on that?"

"Agreed." Krystal nodded with a smile.

***_17th of November 1018_

My father never took me hunting on the nineteenth of October liked he'd promised. But he still taught me how to hunt nonetheless. He seems to be growing sicker by the day now and he tells me that I shouldn't be surprised should I be on my own soon. 

I hate my father sometimes. I wish he would just leave me alone. I'm not blind you know. I can see him struggling to breathe everyday and yet he constantly tries to tell me it's nothing. Yet he still throws in that "don't be surprised if you're on your own" someday crap. 

He didn't even remember my birthday that passed two nights ago. He doesn't seem to notice me ever since he started staying in bed all the time. Just a month ago he was fine and suddenly it's hard not just to breathe, but also to get his lazy ass out of bed. 

I hope one day to move out of this dismal cabin. The man just a few yards from here that lives in a mansion will soon pass away. Perhaps I could persuade him into giving me that mansion. But it won't work; I'm just some stupid kid in his eyes. Bah! I'm eighteen now, that's considered an adult is it not? Around these times even fifteen is considered to be an adult. 

Anyway, the past month was nothing that I want to endure again. From the small village due south of us the stupid animals still don't get anything through their heads. These woods don't belong to such life! They don't do us any good except to provide food for us. With as many as my father has killed, they still keep coming. Father doesn't even have to buy food much anymore. 

But for some reason my father keeps the fur from the animals and is still telling me to go and sell them when he is no longer here. I'm to auction them off in Earth but he won't tell me why I should do this. What's so great about animal fur anyway?

Anyway, I'm getting off the topic. In the past month was something I don't want to endure. I caught dog running around in the woods the other day and he didn't look like much of anything. He seemed old and frail. Not only that but he had no meat on his bones at all. Stupid dog!

One day I took my father's dagger and went into the woods one day to see if I could find that dog. If I killed him then maybe I could show my dad I'm just as good a hunter as he is. 

Well, I ran into this dog one day and he was still old as hell and was still frail. He greeted me with a find "How are you?" But that didn't stop me from taking a swing at him. I was careless I have to admit, it turned out this dog wasn't stupid. He knew that I had the dagger and he knew he'd have to defend himself. For an old dog he could certainly move fast. 

I ended up getting bitten and my dad freaked out! He was scared that I was going to get rabies or something. I didn't know what rabies was at the time since my dad didn't want to send me off to a school of any kind. He had taught me a lot of things but somewhere along the way he forgot to teach me about disease and medical treatment. At least HE knew what he was doing to treat me. 

__

Unfortunately there is no "real" cure for rabies so if I had rabies something would surely happen to me. As it turned out it was nothing and the doctor at Earth I saw said I was probably bitten by a healthy dog. How can any animal be healthy? Nothing that stirs around in it's own waste could possibly be "healthy." 

I hope I never have to see that doctor again. My dad told me that if I wanted to hunt so badly he'd teach me. The first thing he did was give me his dagger and told me that wherever I go I should keep it with me. I knew I'd probably need it at some point in time but for the time being…

That was all that happened in the past month really. Besides my dad getting sick. He has some sort of lung disease that prevents him from breathing right. He refuses to see the doctor; how messed up is that?

I get one little bite and I'm off to the doctor before I can even take a look at it! My dad suddenly collapses on the floor and its…nothing? I'm not an idiot and I'm not blind. My father is going to die one day and it'll probably be soon.

***

"It almost makes me want to feel sorry for him." Fox said a little upset. "What an ignorant human he was."

Krystal couldn't believe it either. She kept to the fact that it was in the past and advised Fox to do the same. "Even if he was like that, it was seven years ago. We didn't even know he existed then."

Fox knew she was right but didn't say anything nonetheless. There was still a part of Fox that didn't like Shane much. He was still getting used to the fact that Shane was no longer human but reading the diary fueled him a bit. Fox had a tendency never to forget the past and this might not be an exception. This wasn't even HIS past.

"Alright, we read the entry now let's return It to him."

"Wait." Fox turned the page and looked at the next entry that began with the words: My father passed away and all is right in the world. "Just what kind of human WAS Shane?"

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for that chapter. I know what the summary says but in order to live up to it I think we need to learn more about Shane's past. Wolf will have his little moments too but they're mostly flashbacks. 


	4. Through the Katt's Eyes

A/N: I didn't mean for that last chapter to freak anyone out. But it looks like I got the point across that Shane was a pretty cold-hearted human. Well, we all know that curiosity kills the cat but in this chapter it'll be different. Oh, and thanks to anyone who read "The Baby Blue Inn" that was just a quick fic. Also, read the final author's note at the end of this chapter please. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Through the Katt's Eyes

It was early into the next morning and Katt was about ready to go out. There was something about the fur she saw in the woods. A wolf was it? That's what he looked like. His eyes glared at her with a sparkle. 

Katt got herself dressed in something pink. Pink always made her feel comfortable for some reason. Pink was to Katt and black was to Shane. She wore it all the time. 

As she made her way out of the house she passed by Shane who had fallen asleep. He looked so cute when he slept, minus the drool he sometimes left behind on his pillow. As far as Katt was concerned they weren't meant for each other. No such thing as a 'relationship' was meant to happen between her and Shane. 

She was staring at Shane for what seemed like a while when she finally remembered why she had gotten up in the first place. "Better leave before Jon or Shane gets up." She said to herself aloud. It was one thing to have to deal with Jon's questions all day; it was another to listen to him ask Shane the same question everyday and hearing the same answer. 

Katt crept over to the door and opened it and gently shut the door behind her. It was getting to that time of the year where it was getting cold. It was summer when they left Corneria and suddenly just two weeks later, it was fall. 

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since they left Corneria. It felt like more than that. 

Katt made her way into the forest where she'd hope to once again find the mysterious wolf she saw. The woods had a much darker feel to them this morning. The wind was blowing lightly at least; some trees had already lost leaves. The evergreens, as usual, lost nothing, which gave the woods a weird sort of look. 

As she made her way deeper into the woods she caught a glimpse of this wolf again. He had just hopped down from a tree and didn't seem to notice Katt. He turned and started walking. Katt motioned behind him slowly trying not to make a sound. Whenever the Wolf stopped, Katt hid herself behind a tree. 

Surely enough, the Wolf did stop. He took a moment and Katt heard a few sniffs. The wolf certainly knew how to use his nose at least. Every fur has a scent and Katt's was probably going to draw him near. Somehow, Katt had the scent of a rose.

Katt remained behind the tree taking small peaks at the wolf when she could. When he started walking again, so did she. 

There was so much Katt wanted to know. Why he kept himself secluded from the rest of the village was the first thing. Why he lived out here all alone was another. These questions she wanted answers too. 

But the wolf scared her. There was something about his fursona that didn't mix well with her. He seemed…dark…didn't want to trust others…and he had some sort of hatred locked inside, from the way he WALKED expressed that clearly to Katt. _Sounds a lot like Shane._ From the past she had learned that furs and people like him were misunderstood. 

She continued to follow the wolf. She let herself drift back just a bit so that she wouldn't be seen. The wolf suddenly stopped and turned and started in another direction. Katt, no longer in line with him, turned and started making her way sideways through the forest keeping her eye on the wolf. It would make it easier to hide behind a tree, but harder to keep track of him. 

As she kept "side-scrolling" through the woods and keeping an eye on the wolf he had suddenly just…disappeared. Where did he go? Katt wasn't that far behind him and it was when she sidestepped from behind a tree she had noticed he was gone. 

The atmosphere was no longer pleasing. She felt like a kit again. This was one of those times when she wished that Mia were with her. 

Was it safe to go forward now? 

Regardless, she took her chances and stepped out into the open and was faced with a huge patch of green in front of her. It wasn't that easy to notice at first but pretty soon it became clear. The structure in front of her was covered in moss and it was HUGE. The glowing moss seemed to be calling to her. 

__

This must be where he lives. Katt thought. Should she enter? There was an old saying that went something like this: "Curiosity killed the cat" and right now Katt was very curious to this. 

This would've been easier if she could manage to find the front door! Walking around the large home in front of her revealed a different insight of the forest. It would take moments for anyone to notice such a thing. 

Katt searched around and in her search began feeling around the moss. Eventually she'd have to find something right? Everything was invisible to her eye due to the moss. Nothing was standing out. Even the windows didn't stand out enough. The windows were stained in green moss as well. 

When Katt finally found the doorknob and was able to get herself in the mansion she was amazed. It looked so perfect. As soon as you walked in there were a set of stairs in the middle. A stairway up the middle that branched off the left and right. A red carpet rolled down these stairs and onto the pearly white floor underneath her. At the top of was a dome glowing a beautiful golden yellow. "Wow." Katt gasped and slowly closed the door. 

Every sound made echoed. Katt first walked forward up the stairs and started off to the right. Once she was at the top she contemplated whether or not she should be here. She was trespassing on someone else's property. Someone whom she'd also been following. The thought of getting caught never occurred to Katt. She WANTED to be caught so she could talk to this wolf face-to-face. 

She started down the east wing of the mansion. The door made an eerie sound and the hallway was rather dark. Breathing lowly Katt stepped in and began her long journey down the hall. Each step she took made a creaking noise on the floor. 

The first room she came to was locked. "No problem for me." She whispered and unsheathed one claw and picked the lock rather easily. There was nothing in the room but a few discarded suits of armor and a crossbow on the ground. Why a crossbow?

She closed the door and continued down the hall slowly. The next door she took a look into was a bookroom. Two bookcases stood along the walls with a table in the middle and a lamp on top. Next to lamp rested a book. Katt motioned over to the table and picked up the book. It was then she noticed a chair at the table and she decided at last to sit down. 

The book she held in her hand was entitled "Star Wolf". "So you like to read huh?" Katt whispered to herself.

"Yes, I do. And you have no respect for other's property don't you?" A voice said behind her. 

Katt froze for a moment and didn't even feel herself drop the book. She turned around and saw a wolf standing behind with one eye and a patch over the other. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean any harm."

He closed the door, as it was the only exit out of the room, and slowly approached Katt. Her heart started beating faster until he was at a stop in front of her face. "Why are you trespassing here?" He smiled showing his pearly whites. They were razor sharp. Once again staring face to face, Katt saw the sparkle in his eye. 

"I…uh…why did you leave the door unlocked?" Katt suddenly asked. "I wouldn't have come here if the door were locked. I'd have turned around and gone back to Zoness." Wolf backed down and gave a smile. Was that good? Katt could only wonder. 

"I knew you were behind me." He said. "You have a lovely scent. Like that of a rose. You're just as pretty as one too." 

__

What the hell is this? Katt gave an awkward look. "I can leave if you want me to."

Wolf backed into the doorway. "Of course not. You're the first guest in a while. I have to be polite to my guest. Even the unexpected ones."

It made Katt think he was going to kill her or something. Her heart started racing again and the lupine extended his paw to her. "By the way, my name is Wolf O' Donnell. I'm a loner but I can see you're not."

__

Why is he being so nice to me? Katt wanted to know. This isn't how she expected this encounter to go. In fact, she didn't expect to be in here now. "What's your motivation?" She asked. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Wolf replied. Though even for him it was a little odd. "I only want to show you my home. After all, it would give me great pleasure." 

Katt was a little on edge. It felt suspicious. "Why are you alone?" She suddenly asked. She could tell she was running his patience a little bit but even for her his sudden hospitality was too weird. 

"There will be time for questions later. Be glad I'm feeling soft today."

"Huh?"

"You'd be surprised how much a good day can bring out my light side." Wolf replied. 

If this was his light side, which to Katt was already creepy enough, his dark side must be pretty damn dark. This didn't seem normal to Katt. She took Wolf for being a bit colder than this. Finally Katt agreed to a tour of Wolf's home. 

"Bring the book with you too." Wolf smiled and again the smile struck a bit of fear into Katt. 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short and sweet chapter. Anyway, due to certain circumstances I've decided to take a break from writing for a while. I've left you with this chapter until then. I know it's a little on the short side. I won't take that long of a break, two weeks tops. Just need to clear my mind (I know, what better way to do that than writing) but I want to be able to focus when I write so I want to empty my mind out of other things bothering me right now, and I'd rather not express them through my fic. Anyway, please R+R and try not to flame please. 


	5. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A/N: Back from my break and my mind is better cleared now and I have some ideas straight. Alright, when we last left off Katt had just encountered Wolf and is about to receive a tour of the mansion (also remember she's in the east wing and not the west wing). I think you'll notice that even though Wolf's mansion is smaller than Shane's on the outside, he makes better use of it than Shane did. Oh, and the diary? I'll bring it back up in a little while, probably by the next chapter as a matter of fact.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing?

They had left the reading room on the second floor of Wolf's mansion and Katt closed the door behind her. They could've ventured further down but Wolf advised that the patio was nothing special to view. 

Something about the way Wolf was acting didn't seem right to Katt. Loners weren't usually this nice to there… "guest" were they? Still, and with a bit of reluctance, she took to Wolf's hospitality. Still, he was probably just hiding behind a mask. Something inside told Katt she needed to get out of there but she didn't take any such action to do so.

Wolf led her down the hallway and they were soon out of the upper floor of the east wing. "Well, go to the library first I suppose, it's only on the first floor of the east wing."

Katt remained silent. Words couldn't force their way out anymore. _I just KNOW he's up to something!_ Katt kept telling herself. She wish she knew what the lupine was thinking. For the first time since Falco she wanted to know what was going on inside Wolf's mind. 

Wolf opened the door to the east wing and held it open. "Ladies first." He said, which surprised Katt very much. Words still failed her but she took herself inside either way.

Once inside, it was clear that this lower section was the dressing room. There was a dresser and a mirror, and the room branched off to another. "What's through those doors?" Katt suddenly asked pointing to the left. 

"That's my bedroom…_one_ of my bedrooms." He answered. "But that's not a part of our little tour now, just follow me." 

They passed the dresser and several suits hanging on racks as well as a wall he put up to hide those getting dressed. The room wasn't decorated in any way whatsoever. Obviously Wolf was only here but once a day. It was like a huge closet, almost. 

Once passed the dressing room they came to a darker room, but the window revealed a few tall standing bookcases. The room was lit in full bloom. The Library was actually pretty big. Several bookcases stood tall, and on the ceiling was a painted mural of clouds.

"Like what you see? The clouds up top help to keep my imagination flowing. Don't you just love to get lost in the clouds?"

The mural made sense now at least. The clouds were painted in a cotton white. They look soft and fluffy, almost like real clouds. Katt took an even closer look. They really were like real clouds! Taking a closer look revealed that they had shapes…and it looked like they were moving. 

"The mural looks different based on the light that beams in." Wolf noticed her shocked face that she had no control over giving. "And at night I can even make stars shine. If you go to the lower level it looks better."

Katt couldn't believe this. "Lower level?"

"Not EVERYTHING has to be at ground level. I extended on it myself. It's better this way, I can fit more books, and it's a nice place to come and think because of the clouds."

__

Maybe he really isn't so bad… the feline thought. _Perhaps he's misunderstood…much like other furs I've met._ She tried not to think about Shane, but of course, by that little statement her mind just HAD to make, it was to no avail. 

Wolf led Katt down stairs to the portion that didn't really have a light but there was still one that hanged above them that granted enough light to read, and you could still find any book you wanted. 

On the bookcases marked with a large "S" where Wolf took the book and placed it back on the shelf. "No use alphabetizing them. All I need to know is that it starts with an 'S' and I'll be fine."

He seemed so humble, but Katt could still tell that he must be up to something. Wolf then sat down in a chair at a table in the middle of the lower floor. "Have a seat." He suggested.

"What about the tour? I want to see the west wing." 

"First you tell me what brought you here. I don't much care for guests but I'm not always this tolerable of intruders either."

"What makes me any different then?" Katt began to grow suspicious. 

"None of them were quiet about breaking in like you were. To me you're no different, you just caught me in a better mood." Wolf smiled. "But you don't have any reason to be scared of me. I wouldn't harm a fur. I'm usually a good host to my guest…even the unexpected ones." 

"You're already creepy as it is. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but I know you've got something planned for me." 

Wolf didn't even lift a brow to this. "I have a soft spot for furs that trespass here." He sounded. "Now please, have a seat."

Katt finally took a seat, but Wolf's aura still made her feel insecure. Her heart was beating fast, and she knew he was going to try something…but what? 

"What about…humans?" Katt inquired. Her heart was still pacing fast.

"Humans are not welcomed here. Not after what I've been through with them." Wolf shook his head. "I have nothing against them…well not much anyway, but there are just a lot of humans that can't be trusted." He pointed to his eye. 

"What happened to your eye?" Katt looked at him awkward like. 

"That, my feline friend, is what happens to you when you try to ask a human for directions when you're lost. I was heading to Corneria, when I got lost. I was so much younger then. I had no sense of direction really, but Zoness and Corneria aren't far apart from each other. But I got lost and ended up at the foot of a mansion. When I went to the front door, I had my first encounter with a human…whom of which I soon began to dislike."

__

He couldn't possibly be talking about…HIM? Katt tried to hold in a gasp but it had escaped her moments too soon.

Wolf didn't acknowledge her gasp and continued to talk. "He was no ordinary human. He was what many of the furs refer to as a 'hunter' or an 'anti-fur'. Anyway, he pulled out a gun and chased me down. I was lucky he was out of ammo, but that was the first time I'd ever seen such a device. Eventually I was pinned to the ground and he took out his dagger. I tried to defend myself but because my own error I ended up causing the dagger to slash my right eye."

That was when it clicked! Katt realized that she KNEW this wolf. _I saved you…_ is what she wanted to say, but in short most of it was Mia and he was out cold when they found him anyway. 

"I still have the dagger. He ran off without it. The nurse who helped me heal up said that I was saved by a pink cat, much like yourself, and a platinum vixen. However, I'd never be able to see out of this eye ever again. I don't like the patch but I'm used to it."

It made Katt feel sorry for Wolf, the way she did five years ago. But looking at him now…seemed different. "I think the patch gives you character." She couldn't help but say. 

This made Wolf's ears come to a full rise. "Gives me character?"

"Everyone has something about them that makes them unique." Katt said and started to hang her head low. After that last comment she could no longer look him in the eye. 

"What makes you unique then?" The lupine asked. 

"That's what you're going to have to find out on your own." Katt smirked a little bit.

"I can't remember the hunter's name… I can't even recall if he spoke his name to me. I don't want to go back for fear of my life…"

That was it. He didn't allow humans in his home because he was scared of them. "Well, come to Zoness and meet my friend Jon. He's not one of the bad humans. There are bad furs too."

"None can be as evil as a hunter. I went to Zoness once and none of them have even heard of a 'shotgun' before." Wolf sighed. 

"How did you come to hear of them?" Katt asked.

"Look at the books I've got. When someone comes at you with a weapon you've never heard of before, would you stand around to find out first hand what it can do? I wouldn't dream of that. I went to Zoness and Corneria and bought books on the weapons humans used. These are the books that many fur civilizations ban from their shelves."

"Why were they banned?" Katt wanted to know. She'd seen books on human culture as well but they weren't from Corneria. They were from Earth.

"It's hard to find books about human life in Zoness and Corneria. I bought a book entitled 'Being a Human' by a writer named Mia. Of all the books I'd read on human life, that's the one I trust the most. It's the only one that actually reflected on their culture and life and not a book just to say how evil they are and to stay way. I got my hands on that before it was banned from the stores. Many don't believe it though…that they actually live like us. Still, when I read her chapter about how they hunted it made me sick."

"What do you mean?"

"There are more than just guns to fear. Not only that, but they have more than one type of gun. They have traps and nets too. They won't hesitate to skin an animal alive! If you ask me that's barbaric." 

It was pretty barbaric and Katt had to admit the thought of that made her sick to her stomach. "But not all humans are like that."

"I know…" Wolf whispered. "…but I can't take any chances."

Wolf then came to a stance. "So do you want to see the rest of my lovely home or are we going to sit and talk all day?"

This took Katt by surprise, she expected to be lured into his mansion and then…well…hurt or something. 

***

Once they were out of the east wing, Wolf took her to the lower end of the west wing. Once in the door, the hall was illuminated in a low lighting that made the hall seem a little scary to her. "Why do you keep the halls so dark?"

Wolf started to walk down the hall until he reached the first room. "It keeps some of the humans away." He said and pushed the door open."

Inside was a small little shrine where a statue of the Great Fox stood and behind it, a mural of the Great Fox challenging Andross. It looked just like the church in Corneria. "Why waste my time going to pray at the cathedral in Zoness when I've got one right here?" 

Katt found this amazing. "You pray here everyday?"

"Yes. Most days, actually. Right there is the book that tells the story of the Great Fox and Andross. I used to read it all the time as a kit. The story still enchants me even to this day."

Katt found that amusing. "What other mini-town rooms do you have?"

"I have an art gallery." He said he knew many furs were impressed by art. He saw Katt's eyes light up. "It's the next door over." He slid out and closed the door, locking it once more. 

The next room was indeed an art gallery. When Katt took a step inside the first thing she noted was a rather large painting of a jade husky. The painting was astonishing to her because it didn't look like anything Shane had done. It was actually BETTER. "Did you paint this?" She asked with her eyes never darting away from the painting of Jade. Soon Katt saw that it wasn't just one green she was looking at but several different shades that looked VERY similar to one-another. 

"I didn't paint all these. I only painted the one of the husky, Jade."

"It's beautiful."

"Other arts I find all over." Wolf addressed.

Katt looked at one painting that had a human and a fox standing back-to-back with their heads tilted upwards and their eyes closed. "What's that mean?" 

Wolf looked to the same painting that she did. "It shows that no matter how hard we work at it, there shall never be a peace between humans and furs. I guess the will of Andross and Great Fox made it that way. No matter how hard we try to obtain peace, it's useless."

"How can you say it's useless? What about when we do obtain peace?"

"When we obtain it? HA! When we finally get that peace it'll go down the drain. Thrown away at the blink of an eye. Sure we could obtain peace…but how long do you think it could last? Regardless of you look at it, there will always be someone who hates someone else for trivial reasons. There are foxes who hate birds…and for what? Because they're 'different?'"

Katt had never heard of a fur hating another fur because they were a different species. The thought never occurred to her. "But even if peace is out of reach, we can come close to some compromise can't we?"

Wolf pointed to the painting that started this whole conversation. "Flip the painting over." Katt looked at him strangely at first and he repeated in the exact same tone, "Flip the painting over."

Katt proceeded to do so and when she did the two weren't standing back to back, but shaking hands. "I don't get it."

"It simply means that in some places you have peace…and in some places you don't. For example, if you went to Earth you'd see humans who don't like furs, and if it were Corneria you'd see furs that don't like humans. But go to a place like say…Macbeth and you'll come across furs and humans who live in harmony. So there can be a peace, but it all depends on where you are. The humans of Earth will probably NEVER move in with a fur."

Katt flipped the picture back over. "Show me the rest of your home." 

"Come, let's indulge ourselves in a meal then." 

Katt was starting to wonder where this was going. Wolf was certainly odd and what was going to happen if he and Shane should ever meet? Katt didn't want to think about that. Wolf seemed like he'd kill Shane the moment he lay eyes on him. 

Katt walked down the hall and they passed up another room that was just another dress room and at the end of the hall they were in the dining room, adjacent to the kitchen. 

A long table stretched down the middle. Able to sit fourteen people, six on each side and two at the ends. It wasn't as big as Shane's but if Wolf had a party or something it would do. 

"Want anything to eat? I've got plenty."

Katt wanted to sit down but declined a meal. "Actually I should probably get back now. It's getting on to the afternoon."

"You want to leave already? But I'm an excellent cook I assure you."

"It's not that… it's that I've got friends."

"I see… besides this human… 'Jon' right?"

"I'm not going to touch that one. But you don't seem harmful… I'll come back for dinner." 

"Really now?"

"I promise."

Wolf smiled that scary smile again. "Cross your heart…"

"…And hope to die."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop. Got off my break sooner than expected but I couldn't keep away. Hope this was a nice treat for you all, and I really hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.


	6. Enter Jade

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. My computer went through a few things and ALL my files were erased so I had to recreate the chapter. But anyway, let's pick up from where the last chapter left off, Katt had just left Wolf and is heading back to Zoness. I figure I'll start things out from Wolf's point of view. This chapter might jump around a little bit. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Enter Jade

Once Katt had left, Wolf had made himself a bowl of soup. It was just what he needed to soothe his thoughts at the moment. He didn't even get a chance to show Katt the upstairs portion of the west wing. 

When he set his soup down at the table he suddenly couldn't eat it. His thoughts kept drifting back to Katt. She was certainly different and he admitted that he left the door open for her to come on inside.

Wolf had never imagined he'd be sitting down with the feline and having an open conversation with her. They were different, but that didn't seem to distract Wolf from thinking of her beauty. They just had different views on things. 

Still staring down into his soup, unable to even take a sip of it, he saw his reflection and remembered what Katt had said. She had said the eye-patch gives him character. Until Wolf was staring at his reflection now, he had always despised his eye-patch. Throughout Zoness, when he actually went there, some furs actually knew him as "Cyclops" and that didn't settle well with Wolf. But to hear someone say it gives him character made him suddenly appreciate the patch more. 

Wolf stood up from the table and decided the soup could wait. Instead he walked out of the dining room and down the hall until he was at the small alter with the Great Fox in his small chapel. 

Wolf had never looked at the Great Fox for any sort of "guidance" before. In fact, while he knew of the Great Fox's existence, he wasn't quite as religious as those in Zoness or Corneria. He didn't take the whole myth as seriously as others. While he despised humans, he didn't quite HATE them all. Not only that but he didn't exactly insult them by calling them names such as "ape" or "primate." That wasn't usually Wolf. He only disliked humans simply because his encounter with the hunter. Just that ONE human changed his view. 

__

She probably thinks pretty low of me. Wolf kneeled down and for the first time, ever, he looked at the Great Fox as actually BEING a Great Fox. He was starting to think of Katt as a blessing…or maybe even a prophet. _That's crazy! _

Wolf closed his eye and began to think once more. Suddenly he could smell... Roses. Katt had the scent of a rose and THAT was the main reason why Wolf didn't see her as much of a threat. To Wolf, the scent of someone could reveal quite a bit about his or her fursona or his or her persona, depending on whether or not the life was anthro or human. It was just how Wolf viewed it. 

When Wolf finally opened his eyes, the scent was now absent. Suddenly he felt like a teenager. While he wasn't much older than one, he now knew what it really was to be young. He'd often told himself that he was acting "too old". He was only twenty-three years of age and he'd already been devoting his life to something. He'd been devoting his life to learning more about human nature. Ever since that hunter. 

Wasn't that how most furs were? Not just furs but humans as well. Didn't every kit or child have some sort of dream when they were younger and then suddenly give that dream up? How many furs actually LIVED out their dream anyway?

Wolf had his own dream. He wanted to be a doctor in Zoness…much like Jade. But now he'd given up that dream four years ago when he started learning more about humans day-by-day. Ever since he started researching humans he'd given up his dream of being a doctor and he always blamed Jade for it. 

__

So why does her scent make me…want another dream? Somehow, Katt's scent had made Wolf open his eyes more. Was Katt really a sort of savior to him? Wolf was still young right? 

But a _romantic_ dream is what he was starting to see. Yeah, right! Like a lot who had been hurt Wolf vowed he'd never love again and now he was becoming obsessed with Katt. 

Romance is for the weak! Wolf had always told himself. "Those who allow themselves to love are only imprisoning themselves in their own emotions." He sounded out to himself. Now where the hell was his train of thought drifting?

To Wolf, "Love" was like money. It was only an object and something that everyone craves. Everyone wants to be "Loved" just like everyone wants money. 

Wolf already had enough money. He'd been able to sell his art to make a lot of money. Not to mention buying art and reselling it. Yet he was STILL unhappy. How can you have so much money you could swim in it and still be miserable?

Wolf began to think how he'd actually become miserable. He always went back and blamed Jade. He knew it wasn't her fault; he just needed something to lie back on. It's always easy to blame someone else. 

Wolf gave a loud sigh and continued to stare at the statue. Then he found himself asking a question that he never thought would come to his mind. "I wonder if the Great Fox believed in a feeling such as 'love…'"

***

Katt had arrived back in Zoness a little past noon. _Don't I have all the luck…_ she thought to herself. Once again she'd found someone who was an outcast from a village. Someone isolated from the rest of the world and lived alone with lots of money. 

Katt slowly opened the door to her home and Mia was sitting in the chair reading her book. "Shane and Jon aren't here are they?"

"No, they're not. Jon took Shane to the pub again."

"For the same old thing, right?" Mia nodded. 

"What do you think Katt?" Mia suddenly closed her book shut and Katt actually got a good look at the title: _Being a Human_. 

"What do I think?"

"Should Shane stay or go?" Mia asked. 

"Why are you asking me? You ask me this everyday and--"

"You give me a different answer ALL the time." 

Katt sighed and had a seat across from Mia. Once more Katt was going to give an answer that Mia probably wouldn't accept. "Isn't it ultimately Shane's decision? I don't think I should be getting involved in this. I don't care if he leaves or not." She said, and Mia could see right through her. "But I don't think Jon should be trying to force him or pressure him to make up his mind this very second." She played around nervously with her paws and then looked Mia right in the eye, "What do you think? You always have the right answers, Mia."

"With how Shane looks at you…I'm pretty sure he's going to stay."

"Looks at me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Shane has this way of looking at you. I've seen it; you've seen it. The reason Shane hasn't made up his mind is because he's just as lost as you are."

"How am I lost?"

"You both can't make up your mind on what you want."

"That's for sure." Katt commented and quickly covered her mouth. She always covered her mouth when she said something she shouldn't have. 

Mia glared at her for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Katt felt like she was cornered then. She started to tell Mia about the mysterious lone wolf. Katt talked about how he lived in a mansion covered in moss…isolated from the world. 

"…A part of me feels sorry for him." Katt concluded.

"I remember when a certain vixen got herself included in a certain black fox's life and let's not forget everything that happened THEN."

"This is different though. There's no love triangle in this one…"

"…Or so it seems." Mia whispered. 

***

Shane was in the pub with Jon, drinking a beer. It was the first time in a while that Shane had ever had a beer. Last time he had one was when he still lived with his father, and it brought back painful memories to think about. But he didn't let his father get in way of Jon. Shane knew exactly why they were here. Every time Jon offered a beer, it was always because he wanted to talk to Shane about his decision. 

"So when are we leaving?" Jon asked as Shane took a sip of his beer and finished with a sigh.

Sitting in silence for the moment, the black vulpine looked away from Jon. When he did, the sight of a…green? No, a _jade _husky caught his eye. What a sight to see. A JADE husky. What were the odds?

"Shane?" Jon snapped him back to reality. "Are you listening to me? Or are you paying attention to the green husky?"

"Jade husky." Shane corrected him and turned to face Jon. 

"You ask me that question almost everyday, and I always tell you the same answer; I don't know when we're leaving and I don't know if I'm even going with you."

Now Jon was the one being distracted by the jade husky and hadn't even heard Shane. Except now that distraction had risen from her seat and was making her way to…_oh no!_ Jon suddenly panicked. He'd learned that unless he stayed with Shane, Katt or Mia most furs wouldn't bother him, but now he was getting the impression that he looked at the husky the wrong way.

When she was finally standing next to Jon she opened her mouth: "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me…both of you."

Shane's muzzle was suddenly a ripe tomato and Jon just looked away from her. "We didn't mean to startle you… I didn't mean to startle you." Jon spoke.

"It's alright. It's just that I've learned when someone stares at you for more than three seconds they have some sort of interest in you."

"Is that true?" Shane asked.

"Well, when you think about it, three seconds is LONG time to make a QUICK glance at someone. I bet when you notice someone you only stare at them for two seconds."

Shane smiled at the husky and then extended a paw, "I'm Shane, and this is my friend Jon. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. My name is Jade, by the way." She took Shane's paw in hers and shook it.

Jon eventually did the same thing and found himself smiling. "You weren't named Jade by the color of your fur were you?"

Jade giggled a bit. "Yeah, actually I was. Most furs get me confused with the color green, but I'm a Jade husky alright."

"Fascinating." Jon marveled.

"Have a seat." Shane offered, since the seat next to him was empty. 

Jade seated herself and looked directly at Jon. "So he's human huh? It's not everyday you see humans in Zoness. Not only that, but humans traveling with furs. That one's new to me. I don't think the Great Fox or Andross would approve of that."

"I don't believe in the will of Andross or the Great Fox." Jon told her. "I find it stupid that furs and humans hate each other because of a war that happened 1,000 years ago. My motto is 'Forgive and Forget.' Nothing is going to make me follow the will of Andross, but many think I should because I am human."

"I like the way you think." Jade smiled. "What about you?"

Shane's ears lowered. "I've no reason to follow either. I've already been a human and I know what it's like. I never even HEARD of Andross until I was transformed into a fox, and I never heard of Great Fox either. I live my own life how I want to live it."

Jade smiled. "So you're the one the kits are always talking about. It's a nice fairy-tale and all, but you'd have to be crazy to think anyone would believe it."

"It's true. I was turned into a fox by a platinum vixen named Mia and--"

"Did you say Mia?" Jade caught that part. 

"Yes. She turned me from a human into a fox."

"I've known Mia for a good five years now. Gosh, the time just flies by. I know Mia has a mystic power. Just by the mention of Mia proves your story is true."

"You just said you didn't believe it." Jon gave her a strange look. 

"I said he'd have to be crazy to think anyone believed it. I never said I didn't. So how is Mia? Last I heard she lived in Earth as a human. She was doing some research. She even released a book around the world called 'Being a human.'"

Shane's eyes widened. Shane HAD that book at some point in his life. Wait…no he didn't. He had the other one. "Don't you mean 'Being a Furry'?"

Jade shook her head. "She wrote two different books. You probably didn't hear of 'Being a Human'. It was banned from bookstores in fur towns. Learning about humans was, and still is, forbidden in Zoness. I've heard Corneria has banned it too. Practically the only place you can find these books is in Macbeth."

"Why Macbeth?" Shane asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Macbeth is one of the few towns where humans and furs live in peace with one-another." Jon answered, feeling he wasn't contributing much to the conversation. "I've been there before."

Jade nodded. "That's right. 'Being a Furry' was banned from human towns such as Earth, Denver, San Diego and the like."

"That's ironic that humans live in San Diego." Jon took another sip of his beer. "San Diego was founded by furs."

Shane's eyes popped but he didn't acknowledge that. "So why is 'Being a Furry' not available in Corneria and other fur towns."

"Furs don't see why they should buy a book that's supposed to teach them about themselves. Although it's used to educate kits in the schools around here." Jade answered. 

Jon found that to be just a little weird. But then he came to a stand. "Shane we should probably be going now. I'm sure Mia is waiting for us."

"I hope Katt has returned." Shane said.

"You know Katt Monroe too?" Jade's face lit up. 

Shane was in awe for a moment. "Yes, I do."

***

__

2nd of December 1018

My father passed away and all was right in the world. MY world. It's a shame he had to die. But now that means I'm supposed to take his furs and sell them. What the hell for? I don't see why he wants me to do this, but oh well. He specifically told me to auction them off.

Now here I am, eighteen and fatherless. But that's all right; I don't need him to live. I'm not quite sure he loved me anyway. Mourning for the dead is for the weak. Father wouldn't want to see me cry over him. He'd want to see me live. So I'll live for him, and do what he never got to do. The old man in the mansion is putting it up for sale…hmmmm.

Well, I suppose now I should probably gather up the furs and auction them off in Earth. Father always said it was the richest human town. 

***

Fox closed the diary and placed it on the dining room table. It seemed as though Shane was sad his father was gone…but that didn't make sense. _His father passed away and all was RIGHT in the world?_ Yet from reading that small entry Fox could easily say that all was NOT right for Shane at that time. He didn't show that he was sad his father passed away…but he didn't show that he was entirely happy either. What the hell?

And Fox asked himself again: "Just what kind of human was Shane?"

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Again, the update took a little longer than I expected it too. This chapter was mainly to introduce Jade and her connection to Mia. The diary I threw in at the end because it's going to begin the next chapter so I'm warning you now. I didn't intend on Shane's diary scaring anyone though, but that's all right. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please R+R.


	7. The Shadow of the Dark Fox Continues

A/N: All right, back with Chapter 7. This fic pleases me so far but this chapter is going to start right off with Shane's diary. I know I haven't exactly touched on Wolf and Jade's past but I will. The fic is mainly focused on Shane's past at the moment. Anyway, on with Shane's past!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: The Shadow of the Dark Fox Continues…

As Fox was thinking about the last entry, Krystal had walked in with a curious look on her face that was asking; "I thought we were returning the diary to Shane?"

Fox looked up at her, still baffled by what the hell Shane's feelings were in his distant past. "I… I know what you're going to say. You're right, absolutely right. But the first sentence of this really had me concerned. I know we should've taken it to him, and we should even now."

"Then why won't we?"

Fox sighed and held the diary open at the date: _January 14, 1019_. "His past still interest me. If your father died how would you react?"

"I would be really sad and I'd probably cry. Why are you asking?"

Fox flipped back a page. "Because Shane doesn't have any strong feeling. First he says it's all right, yet he still carries on his father's dreams and such. He seems to have more of a neutral attitude about his father's death."

Krystal sat down and looked over the entry, but not reading it. Instead she looked at certain words that stood out in her mind as being careless. "Well, let's read on. From some of what I just saw it seems like he cares about his father. Maybe the death of his father hits him later on."

Fox now got the feeling he was reading some heart-warming story. But the way it was written told him little about Shane in the past. "He's random."

"I know. So when are we taking the diary to him?"

"Let me read a bit more of this. I have to read it. There's something about Shane that still scares a bit. I KNOW this diary has the answers I'm looking for."

Krystal sighed. "No. That diary doesn't have any answers. You're scared of what you'll find because of what just happened between the three of us. I can see it in your eyes Fox. You think that this diary has something to do with that…don't you?"

"No, that's not it. It really isn't. What scares me about Shane is that he isn't like this anymore. How could he just let this part of his past go?"

Krystal put a paw on Fox's and gave it a squeeze. "It's not that he's forgotten this part of his past; he lives another life now…a new life. This part of his life doesn't matter anymore. Now tell me, what are you really afraid of."

"I don't anymore. Maybe I'm scared that the past will repeat itself." Fox said.

Krystal didn't quite understand what Fox meant. She thought about it for a moment. "How is THIS part of the past going to repeat itself?"

Fox looked up and then back down at the diary. "It…reminds me of something." 

"I don't understand."

"You have to see it not at the fact that Shane lost his father, but the fact that he doesn't care." Fox stated.

"We don't know that for sure. This entry isn't even two pages. It takes more than this much to express someone's true feelings."

She was right. "Yeah…"

Krystal was now growing curious in Shane's past. "So are you going to read the next entry?"

"I suppose I will…"

***

__

January 14, 1019

It's now the new year and with it my turning 19 years old. Isn't it great to be born on New Years Day on the year 1000? But aside from that, I'm now writing at my new home. The mansion north of the fur village. I believe it's called Corneria. My old man was right about selling all the furs.

It turns out that people in Earth and many other human towns LOVE to wear animal furs, especially around this time of the year. They're rare in Earth, and nobody there hunts. Yet there are several people who are rich! So why don't they go and buy fur coats? Better yet, why does the coat have to be fur? 

Earth doesn't sell fur coats and so when I came with my auction and had it modeled, it turned out that they're the warmest Earth had ever seen. The coats are also very soft and comfortable. Still, it's nothing a leather coat couldn't fix. But a lot of people are so stubborn!

So I went to Earth like my old man said and auctioned off the furs. People are willing to pay lots for fur. I made nearly 100,000 dollars my first day there. Now I've got a plan so that I'll never have to go back to that place ever again! I went to the dress store they had and offered to sell all the fur coats I could muster up. He accepted, of course. What person wouldn't want to make some money for their business? The catch? I get 60% of the profits. I go out and hunt the animals and sell their fur to the shop-owner. 

All I have to do is pack them into a box and put them out on the doorstep. No one ever comes around here…except for the man who gets the box and takes it to Earth. Then I get the money in my mailbox. In such short time I've already obtained 300,000 dollars. Oh sure, it's nothing compared to those who have one million dollars, but for a small place like this, I'll never need to hold a job to support myself. All I have to do is hunt, hunt, and hunt some more. Which is very relaxing and entertaining. 

I don't ever talk to the delivery boy who brings me my money or takes the package. I'm not a people-person so I find such things meaningless. I hardly ever see the boy. He comes early in the morning and delivers my money when he takes the box. Usually before I awaken. It's amazing how this world works! 

I feel very safe in this world. I can leave the house and leave my door unlocked and NEVER worry about thieves. If I keep this up, I'll only have one motive for going to Earth, and that would be to buy food. Even then, I can just go out and hunt and eat the meat. Not to mention that plenty of fruits grow on the trees. Perhaps I won't have to go to Earth after all. 

***

"Nothing more than a hunter. That's all he was…a hunter. He didn't like people much…why couldn't he like people?" Fox asked.

"Some things are best left unknown…" 

Fox turned the page and was faced with another entry: _February 14, 1019._

The date, of course, had significance: Valentines Day. "Of all days…" Fox trailed off in a quiet whisper. "I don't know if I really want to read this one."

"Remember, It's still in the past and it's gone now. This is just six years ago, and we didn't know he was around." Krystal reminded him.

Fox took another sigh and started to read once more. 

***

__

February 14, 1019

I took a peak at Earth today, since I know the people like to celebrate lots of holidays out in the open. I was surprised at the look. There were….hearts everywhere! I'm not much for love and romance either. The very THOUGHT of me having an intimate relationship…or ANY relationship for that matter is crazy. It could never happen…and it never will. 

So this brings to mind the very question: What makes people fall in love? What makes any life fall in love? What IS love?

I'm staring down on Earth right now and all I can see are two people on a bench. One is a tall man and the other is a short woman. They were sitting close to each other…keeping each other warm. Now I'm starting to feel this warmth…why? As I stare at them the only thing I feel is warmth and it's pretty damn cold out tonight. 

The lanterns are covered with pink plastic bags, but every time I stare at them they grow cold. But when my eyes dart back to the couple on the bench, I'm filled with warmth again. It makes no sense. 

I watch the two make a motion and I can't see if they're kissing or not. …But what is a kiss? I don't see what's so interesting about two lips touching each other. 

My father always says that love is like lightning. You can't tell when the feeling strikes…it just hits you! 

But I still think the thought of any romantic encounter is next to impossible. 

If my mom and dad were still alive they'd tell me the story of how they met. After all, today would be their 20th year anniversary if they were still alive. 

After mother died, father always told me the story of how they met. They lived in the town of Earth. Mother was shopping one day for the perfect vase to put some flowers in. Father was shopping for a watch. With that in mind I already thought the story was farfetched. When mom finally found the vases he wanted she walked up to the register and paid for the vase. As she was leaving she bumped into a man that would soon become my father. She dropped the vase and he fell to the ground, wearing his new watch. The vase had shattered into a million pieces. The first words out of her mouth were "Watch where you're going you bumbling fool!" But then when she looked up and saw my father she had quickly forgotten about the vase. Then he held out his hand and helped her to her feet. 

Since then, for every Valentines Day, Father buys mother a vase and some flowers. I think that's the stupidest story I ever heard! I mean, how do you suddenly just forget about the entire world around you and go nuts over someone? 

The tradition that father always buys mother a vase was stupid too. I don't get it. Is that what love is? 

No. That's not what love is. Love is just a feeling. Its like anger, hate, envy and fear. Only a feeling. 

Now I've been so focused in my thoughts that I forgot about the couple on the bench. Oh well, they're gone now. I think I actually found that to be a little interesting. Still, I'll never get to experience that joy…ever.

***

The two foxes were silent. Fox in awe, while Krystal smiled. "What is it?" Fox suddenly found himself smiling.

"It's just so typical."

"What is?"

Krystal giggled a bit. "Isn't it amazing how love works? He said he'd never experience love…that he'd never know what it was. He was only nineteen. Did he ever think that six years later he'd get to experience love?"

Fox had put that together. "He was younger than he is now. We can't see into the future, but I bet Shane doesn't even remember that he wrote this."

Krystal smiled. "Yeah."

Fox then flipped to the next page. "Wasn't one to keep up with his entries though." Fox looked at the date. "Its now already on August." 

Krystal noticed that too. It also wasn't a very long entry at all. "Let me read this one."

***

__

August 17, 1019

I went to Earth today. I didn't talk to anyone but I heard them say something about Andross. Who is Andross? They talk about him like he was some sort of hero that he'd saved us from the furs and gave us new life. What were they talking about?

I asked one person who Andross was and she only laughed at me and walked away. Some people! Everyone looked at me as if I was stupid. I never learned anything about Andross. Are all people this arrogant? Do they all think they're so much better than everyone? 

When I went home that day, I realized why I don't like people much. They all piss me off! I ask a simple question and suddenly I'm the stupidest person ever! But I guess it's still better than being a fur. Hell, ANYTHING is better than being a fur. But that makes it hard to actually…have any sort of friendship with anyone in Earth. If they're all going to look at me like I'm some sort of idiot, then I don't need them.

***

Short and sweet. That was about as long as the entry was. "He certainly didn't get around much. He didn't know anything about Andross at all." Fox analyzed.

"Imagine if the first time you went into a village actually trying to fit in, the first thing that happened was someone called you stupid. That's what happened to him. No wonder he didn't get along well with other…'people.'" She hadn't used that word much and to let it escape her lips brought a sort of weird feeling to her. 

"All he wanted was to be…'normal.'" Fox said. 

Krystal gave him another confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it says it right here…"

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: We're getting closer and closer to Shane's strong dislike of humans and furs (if you remember how he was as a human in the first fic). We now know that because Shane had isolated himself from the village, he didn't learn much about his origin. Anyway, please R+R! 


	8. Jade Speaks

A/N: This is actually meant to be a chapter focused on Jade and Shane. They'll each tell their story to one-another so it's more or less a chapter to learn more about Jade. Also, by my next update I HOPE to have my next fic up. It's called "The Vixen Princess" and so I hope you all get a chance to read that one too

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Jade Speaks

As Shane and Jon stepped into Katt's house, harboring Jade along with them, Katt was nowhere in sight. The living room was vacant and the fire was out. "Anybody home?" Shane called out but no response came. 

The trio stepped inside. The air was colder than usual and Shane really began to notice just how noisy the house was when it was lifeless. The floorboards creaked loudly and each step he took seemed louder than the last. "No one is here…where did they go?"

Jade looked around a bit. The house was rather nice. A nice rug, painted walls and a fireplace. Nice cozy chairs to sit on. But the home still seemed rather empty. There was only basic furniture in the home and fireplace was covered in a bit of dust. 

"So where's Mia?" Jade finally asked. 

Shane didn't respond. He only sat down in a chair and offered Jade a seat in the other. "They didn't leave a note or anything…"

Jon went back to the bedrooms as Jade took a seat. "It's not like Mia to go missing, is it?"

Shane shook his head slowly. He was about to speak again when Jon returned with a loud booming "It's cold in here! Shane, let's get a fire going." 

Shane sighed and stood up. He went outside to the side of the house and began to gather some wood for the fire. A few pine here, maybe a bit of pinion there, it all worked out fine for him. 

When Shane went back inside, Jon was holding a match, ready to light the fire as soon as the wood was thrown on. "We'll wait for Mia and Katt to come back. I'm sure they're fine. Mia would never let anything happen to Katt." Jon said as the fire was started. 

"So tell me more about you Jade." Shane suddenly said. 

"Well… no, I don't think I should." Jade shook her head.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because you'd find it strange…just like 'he' did. You'd look at me differently, like all the others who have found out."

"What do you mean? And who is 'he'?"

Jade sighed. "There are some things that are best left unsaid, you know?"

"You couldn't tell me anything that's unbelievable. I know Mia, remember?"

Somehow that had slipped Jade's mind. "Well, that's true. Mia is quite a character with her spells and stuff, wouldn't you say?" she said with a smirk and small giggle.

"And what spell did Mia cast on you, might I ask?" Shane inquired.

"What makes you think she cast a spell on me?"

"The way you mentioned it." 

Jade smiled. She found herself liking the moment she was having with Shane. "But 'he' is an entirely different story." Her smile faded and the glistening happiness in her voice had suddenly disappeared. "Have you ever…loved someone?"

Shane raised a brow at the question. What kind of question was that? "Yes…I did…once."

Jade held her head down, "Now could you honestly say they loved you back? Could you say that they loved you no matter what?"

Shane took a moment to think about it. He had only had one true love interest in his life. But could he honestly say that she loved him? She did have a strong affection towards him, even when he was a human she still cared. She never once turned her back on him. "No…I can't honestly say she loved me no matter what." He let the thought out loud. 

"I thought 'he' loved me…I thought I loved him. But it wasn't real and it wasn't meant to be. I don't know why I was foolish enough to think that something like that could've lasted."

"How do you know if it's real or not?" Shane asked. "I thought my experience was real but in the end it meant nothing to me…nothing to her."

"But how can you say that? How did your last relationship end? Why did she leave you?"

Shane took a moment to recount this. No, Krystal hadn't left him but rather _he _left _her._ "She never left…I had to leave."

Jade suddenly became interested in his story. She never really heard the whole story before, just the fact that Shane had told it. She was ready to listen and had actually forgotten that Jon was there. Her ears were open and her eyes content on what he had to say. "Tell me your story." She urged. 

"I…can't."

Jade was silent. "Well then…I'll tell you mine. I was once a fine doctor in this little village. It must've been five years ago that I had a patient carried in by Mia and Katt. He was a Wolf but his eye had been stabbed out…well not exactly stabbed out, but he'd never be able to use it again. The best thing I could do for him was give him an eye-patch and get him cleaned up."

Shane listened intently…until the part about the wolf in the forest. 

"…Anyway, from time to time he dropped in on me, constantly thanking me for helping him get back on his feet. One day he came by and the only thing he did was give me flowers. They were Roses. Wonderful, wonderful Roses. Pretty soon it came to the point where he would ask me for dinner and pretty soon he invited me to his home."

Shane could swear he knew what wolf she was talking about. "How was the mansion?"

"It was beautiful. He had tons of artwork! But then things began to change. We started to disagree on everything, more importantly his views on humans. He looked at humans as evil creatures and I looked at them as being us. As being a furry. Then came that day…the day when it just couldn't work out…" A tear welled up in her eye, but she didn't care. She remembered the day well and it was still fresh in her mind after five years. "He saw me for what I really was. Ever since then he never came back to visit me, never dropped in to say 'hi' and he spent as little time in Zoness as possible after that."

"What happened to that day?"

Jade didn't want to talk about it but she felt comfort with Shane. "There's an old saying that goes 'You are what you hate' and I now understand what it means. Wolf HATED humans with a passion… not knowing that he was with one."

This grabbed Shane's attention. "With one?"

"When I met Mia, I told her about Wolf and how he was doing after he was assaulted by a human in the woods. In fact, I'm sure he's hated humans ever since. But this wasn't about him; this is about what happened to me. I got to know Mia and Katt some more. Then they showed me an interesting ability they possessed. The ability to change form from a furry to a human. Then Mia cast her spell on me…the spell that made me able to do the same thing. When I showed Wolf…he never looked at me the same again. In fact I'm sure he felt violated by me."

"You felt as if he was seeing you for something different…." Shane sighed. "I know how it is to be looked at for what people see on the outside without ever really knowing you."

"I thought he did know me…but once he found out I could change into a human he would never speak or look at me. I don't understand why…even to this day. He KNOWS who I am. That's how I know it wasn't meant to be. He should accept me for who I am… no matter what."

Shane nodded. "I agree…I was seen for something that I truly wasn't…well at the time I wasn't."

"What would that be?"

Shane was silent. "My story is very different from yours. I was once a human who hated furs. Then Mia came along…at the time she was an old woman. She seemed harmless and while I hated everyone around me then, I wasn't exactly one to harm an old woman. Actually…I only harmed animals."

"Well I certainly feel safe with you now." She joked and they both laughed. 

"Well, it turned out she was no ordinary old woman. She changed into a vixen right before my own eyes and then turned me into something I hated. It was just a spell…a curse. The only way I could break it was if I found love for a vixen. It HAD to be a vixen."

"Is this the story you tell to the kits, I wonder?"

Shane nodded. "Well, for a time I had found her…but it was unusual for me. It was the first time I experienced love and the feeling. I didn't know what to do or how to act. So I did what I could…be myself. But it was even harder than that. I always asked myself questions like 'what if she finds out I'm not really a fox' or 'why would she want to bother with someone who has never been in any contact with furs at all.' But it worked out. For a time."

"For a time?" Jade blinked. 

"Well, there was this other fox…whose name was Fox. He had an interest in the vixen of my dreams."

Jade smiled. It was like in the books she'd read about the boys fantasizing about the "Girl of their dreams". "What was her name?"

Shane smiled and almost died at the mention of her name. "Her name was Krystal…and she was beautiful." Then Shane went on and told her the rest of the story in a way he'd never told it before. It wasn't just to some kit or teenager this time, but to someone who could actually understand him. 

As he talked about everything that happened, he could see Jade holding on to every word he was saying and actually listening to him. She was actually interested in what he had to say. 

***

"…But by now you must be getting rather bored with my story, I've talked to long." Shane was almost done with his story, not realizing he'd been talking for a whole fifteen minutes. 

"No, I find it quite intriguing." Jade flashed a bright smile. "So what happens next?" She sounded like a child. 

"Well, I was changed back into a fox. Then I went back to Corneria with Jon, Mia, Katt and Pepper. I saw Krystal…one last time. I could've stayed but I decided that I had a new destiny…a new purpose in my life. I'd been a human and I'd been a fur and I learned how to bond with both now. I realized just what I could do with this and so I set out with Jon hoping that things between Fox and Krystal would work out."

"Did you give her one last kiss?"

Shane sighed. "I wish I had… but a force that I wasn't capable of stopping was holding me back."

Jade was nearly about to cry. "So…"

"…. I walked away and set out to this place with Jon, Mia and Katt. I've been here ever since."

"But what about your destiny?" Jade asked. "You've been here for weeks right? You still haven't left…what's keeping you."

Shane smiled and looked Jade in the eye. "I stay because of Katt. I stay because a part of me thinks that I still have a chance at love." 

Jade smiled back. "Then I'll keep taking my chances too."

"And I'll keep trying to get him to come along with me." Jon added in. "Didn't mean to interrupt, but I think Shane's destiny is important. I think that if a human and a fur travel together…it'll get the message across."

***

"Why do you want me to accompany you to Wolf's house?" Mia asked Katt as they wandered through the forest of Zoness. 

"It's the same Wolf we rescued years ago. I think that if he got the chance to meet both of us it could--"

"I draw the line here." Mia stopped. Katt turned and looked at her strangely. "I know you want me to meet him, but perhaps it's only because you're nervous about him. I'll walk you there but it's obvious he wants to see you and only you."

Katt's ears began to lower slowly. "I know. But promise me you'll meet him sometime."

Mia smiled her loving smile that always gave Katt her word. Ever since she had taken Katt under her wing she made sure that she would be there for Katt when Katt needed her most. "I promise." Mia sometimes had to be a parental figure for Katt too. 

As they reached the mansion Mia stopped. She urged Katt to go forth and knock on the door. "I think I should probably go now." She sounded off to Katt in small whisper. "Don't be so nervous. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Katt gulped and nodded. _Be myself…_ she thought to herself _…you make it sound so EASY!_ Katt hadn't had any sort of love encounter since Falco and that meant Wolf would probably be a first for her. The door soon opened slowly and when Katt turned to look behind her Mia had already disappeared. 

When Katt returned her attention the door was out of her way and in its place stood the one-eyed wolf. "Good evening." He smiled. It was that menacing smile that Katt had grown to…like. "Won't you come in?"

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Alright, this chapter ends there. I decided not to tell Shane's entire story but to more or less summarize some of it without giving away the entire thing for those who haven't read "Behind the Foxes Eyes" yet. Anyway, the next chapter will be the dinner that Wolf and Katt have. It probably won't be a very long chapter and it'll probably come faster than this one. Thanks for reading and please R+R!


	9. Dinner for Two?

A/N: OK, this is actually a pretty short chapter (well short compared to the previous chapter). It's only a dinner scene and a little more of a glance into Wolf's life. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Dinner for Two

Wolf invited Katt in and they both started towards the kitchen. "So who was that with you?" Wolf had a way of seeing things. Nothing ever got passed his eye and this was a moment where it couldn't.

"She was just a friend. Her name is Mia." Katt answered. "So what's for dinner?"

Wolf led her into the dining room where rather than the overly large table she saw earlier, it was now a small table fit for two people to eat at. "I actually want you to try a new recipe I've been tinkering with."

"I'm no one's guinea pig! I came for a nice dinner." Katt replied in a rather serious tone. 

"Oh, you will. But try this soup and see how it taste." He held up a spoon. 

Katt took a small sip. The soup was hot, but not too hot. It was actually just right. It was also clear the soup was spiced to perfection. The taste wasn't bitter but actually a little sweet. The broth had a pure aroma that smelled a little like…Roses? "Why does the broth have the smell of roses?"

Wolf smiled. "It's a special seasoning I put into the broth. It smells like roses but it taste like cinnamon." 

Katt's eyes popped. The broth was perhaps the best part! She hadn't had any of the meat yet, if there was any, for that matter. But the cinnamon taste certainly showed high-praise. 

"You like?" Wolf asked like a young kit. 

"It's….wonderful." 

"I knew you'd like it. The smell of roses said you would." Wolf smiled. That sinister, yet innocent, smile. 

Katt walked over to the table and had a seat, wondering exactly when dinner would be served. She knew there had to be more than just soup.

The table was nicely decorated. Nice white cloth with a rose imprinted on the cloth. The repetition of roses was starting to get to Katt. She didn't realize that her scent meant that much to anyone before. Candles were set in the center and gave the setting a nice moonlit glow. 

Wolf set down two bowls and spoons for them to eat. The soup smelled divine. Now it was visible that there were noodles and small bits of meat. It didn't look too appetizing to Katt but Mia had always taught her that if someone put food down in front of you, you eat it! 

Katt tried a bit and it was actually pretty good. Since she'd been back in Zoness, Shane had done all the cooking. Wolf wasn't a bad cook after all. "How do you like it?"

She nodded in approval. As if the sample she got of the broth didn't say enough for the full course. This wasn't all that was for dinner was there? It seemed so. 

The two didn't interact much at all. Katt was taking sips of her own soup while Wolf sat there eating slowly. "So…" Katt asked. 

"Yes?" Wolf replied quietly. 

"Tell me more about you. You wanted to talk more, it's why you invited me over for dinner right?"

That slipped the lupine's mind. It was the reason he had invited her. "Well, I wanted to know more about YOU actually." 

"What do you want to know?"

Wolf took a moment to think. No one had ever asked him what HE wanted to know. It was always that the fur just starting talking. Perhaps it wasn't best to expect a life story, even though Katt seemed like the type that would normally give you one. 

"Well, where were you born for example? Who were your parents and all that sort of thing."

Katt looked as if she didn't really want to answer. "Well, I was born right here in Zoness. My parents were rich folks who wanted me to be their 'Princess' you could say."

"And you weren't?" Wolf looked at her and set his spoon down in his bowl with interest in what Katt had to say.

"No, I wasn't. They were 'perfect' and I was a 'commoner' to them. I didn't have very good manners, I didn't like to dress fancy in the slightest way, and I was overjoyed and overwhelmed by just about everything. I didn't always talk properly in front of them either. My parents were also very picky. Everything had to be spotless when it was cleaned and I was to practice arts and playing the piano everyday. My mother wanted a kit she could call a 'Princess.'"

"So you were pretty much an average kit?" Wolf smiled. "Fascinating. Your parents never approved of this?"

"No. They wanted me to grow up fast and I didn't want to. I hated the piano and I don't like to create art, I just like to look at it. After they finally gave up on me I went to Corneria."

"And I suppose you lived there for a while?"

"I loved it in Corneria. The furs were nice and it was just the kind of place where you could always be yourself. The only thing to fear in Corneria…was being human." Katt sighed. "But then 'he' had to come along!"

"Who?"

"Falco Lombardi. I thought I loved this guy and I feel stupid for thinking that anything could've worked between us! I wanted a nice relationship. Falco, on the other hand had this 'there's plenty of me to go around attitude.' It was strange. He could be with any other fur he wanted and expect me not to care. But when ever I did so much as just talk to another fur he didn't like that. I ran off to Mia when that relationship was doomed."

"So what happened after you ran off?" Wolf asked. 

The rest Katt really wanted to keep a secret. She wasn't sure if Wolf would accept, or believe for that matter, that she was a shape shifter. "I lived with Mia in the woods North of Corneria for a while. Then we came back here…"

Wolf smiled and had actually forgotten about his soup. "Have you seen Falco anytime lately?"

"I saw him just before I came back to Zoness. He's… changed but I don't want to face the mistake of taking him back." 

Wolf raised a brow. That was certainly something different than what he had expected. Usually he met females that were so obsessed with getting that one special someone back, but Katt was willing to let it go because she knew it was a 'mistake.' "So is there anyone in your life now?"

Katt held her head down as if asking herself: _Do I dare tell him?_ What would be the harm? "I think there is… but I can't be sure."

"May I ask who?"

__

It's not like he knows him or anything. Katt told herself. "His name is Shane. He's a handsome black fox. He makes me feel good. He's like Mia in the sense that he always knows when I'm troubled, upset. He knows how to soothe my anger. He knows how to give me happiness… tranquility."

Wolf couldn't help but smile. It was like hearing a little sister talk about how great her big brother was when he wasn't around. 

"So what about you?" Katt asked. "Have you ever had someone who just filled you with happiness; someone who you felt you could grow old with?"

Wolf closed his eye. "I did at one point, but our differences were too much to handle."

At the mention of this Katt felt just a tad bit guilty for asking in the first place. "What happened?"

Just as Katt didn't give him the full story, and he knew this by her awkward pauses when she talked, he wasn't willing to give her the full story. "Her name was Jade. The loveliest husky you'd ever seen."

Katt swallowed hard and wanted to gasp out that she knew Jade. But she knew that would only bring about trouble. Or at least she thought it would. "What happened?"

"I met her after being found in the woods. A hunter who had mostly grown to dislike furs attacked me. He stabbed my eye out and I woke up and met Jade. Did I not tell you about her before?"

Katt probably had heard Wolf talk about her the other day when they met. She slowly nodded. "But what HAPPENED?"

"We only thought we were compatible. We were fine… until we started to talk about Great Fox and Andross. We had different views on that. I strongly support Great Fox but she's a neutral. For some reason we let that get to us. I eventually found out why she was so neutral… but as of now I can't recall what it was."

It was obvious to Katt that he lied about the last statement but she let it go. She had hidden a few things too. "Why did you let that ruin your relationship?"

"Because it started to make us less compatible. We also started to become stereotypical. I remember one morning I caught her getting ready to drink a cup of coffee and I said to her, 'Furs don't drink coffee in the morning they drink tea! Only humans drink coffee in the morning.' The only reply she ever had was: 'Humans drink tea too.' I started letting it get to me. I guess you could say she changed me as well. I actually look at the things humans do now, and I realize that each and every individual is different. But I guess you could say if I met Jade now, they'd be no more satisfaction now than we had then."

This was sad to Katt. Now she realized that Jade and Wolf probably didn't speak much either. She, at least, could talk to Falco now. Wolf and Jade would probably never speak again. 

"I hope you're happy with Shane." Wolf suddenly spoke. "Does he know that you're here?"

Katt shook her head. "I don't want him to treat me like a child! I like him a lot but I'm not his baby sister. He doesn't have to know everything I do."

"So he IS very involved in your life, is he?" 

Katt hadn't thought much of it. They'd known each other for four years, but never grew to depend on one another the way they do now. In fact, it had only been two weeks! "Yeah, he's like a big brother to me."

It was then Wolf wanted to tell Katt _It'll never work between the two of you._ Of course, he wanted Katt to have hope but usually if a relationship got off on the start of 'he's like a brother' they'd suddenly become secretive and quiet towards one-another. They COULD make it work, but for some reason the two in the relationship never seem to let that happen. 

Katt finally came to a stance. "He's probably worried about me. I should probably go now."

Wolf nodded. "It was nice to get to know a little more about you."

"Likewise." Katt responded. "Maybe you could come to Zoness one day and spend time with Shane and me."

"Perhaps." Wolf said but he certainly didn't feel as if that would be good. "Good-bye 'Princess.'"

Katt smirked. Not since her parents had she really heard that name. "Good-bye."

***

Before long Katt was gone and Wolf was back in the kitchen cleaning what little mess he had made. Suddenly, that's when it hit him. _Shane… the name sounds so familiar._

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's a good stopping point I should say. A pretty short chapter and it only took place at the dinner table but there's nothing wrong with that. I wanted this to be a chance for Katt and Wolf to get to know one-another a little more. Sorry the update took so long, I had semester finals at my school, but now that winter break has begun I'm going to write A LOT! Anyway, R+R and if you like this please read "The Vixen Princess" I think you'll like that fic too. 


	10. Shane Visits

A/N: I hope you all had a Happy New Year, I certainly did! Anyway, we left off after Katt and Wolf had a nice dinner with one-another. Now Katt has come back to Zoness and that means Shane has been suspicious of her for being gone so long. This chapter doesn't feature anything from Shane's diary; I've saved that for the next chapter. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Shane Visits 

It was in the early evening when Katt had finally returned to Zoness. _Shane's probably worried about me_, she thought. A part of her was actually scared of what Shane would do. She knew she shouldn't be. Shane wasn't the violent type really those days were done. 

She crept into the home and saw Shane wrapped in a blanket and holding his paws up against the fire. "Close the door, it's cold in here." He shivered a bit. 

Katt did as she was told, but didn't make any eye contact. 

"Where were you? I was getting worried." Shane asked. 

"I went into the woods for a while." Katt answered. It wasn't exactly a lie, though not the truth either. 

Shane smiled. "Just like her. You don't expect me to believe you were in the woods this whole time do you? You were gone for hours!"

Katt knew how bright Shane was and she knew she couldn't fool him. After all, she was talking to someone who outwitted Fox McCloud, and more than once. "I was at a friend's house. We had dinner and then I left."

Shane lit up at the mention of a 'friend'. In the woods, did she say? That struck something in his mind. Jade mentioned about someone who lived in the woods… that Wolf… "A friend? In the woods?" Katt only nodded. 

Shane signaled her over and she slowly shuffled her feet toward him. He took her paw and pulled her down and wrapped the blanket around her too and held her close. "Well, then you must be cold." He said and nuzzled her nose. 

The nuzzle made Katt shiver. Perhaps it was because her nose was too cold? Or because she was nervous… She eventually gave into his affection and rested a head on his shoulder. They had their moments liked this, but Shane could tell Katt was scared. Almost nothing got past him. 

"I'm rather tired." Katt yawned. "I think I ought to go to bed." 

Shane didn't say anything. He just watched Katt stand up and walk away. _She's holding back. _That was the first thought that had occurred. He turned to face the fire and he could suddenly see the image of a wolf branded into the flame. He shook his head quickly and when he came to, the image was gone. 

"You shouldn't have to fear losing her." Mia walked in, dressed in a robe that matched her fur color. "You're starting to act more like Fox everyday." Mia pressed on. 

Shane looked to her and didn't say anything. "That Wolf… Jade said he only had one eye. She also said that you and Katt saved him. I don't believe in coincidences, Mia."

Mia sat down in a chair and took out a book entitled 'The Vixen Princess' and gave Shane a cold look. "Don't worry so much about it."

"What am I worried about?" 

Mia started rocking her body from side to side in the chair. "You're scared that because Katt has this so-called 'friend' that you're going to lose her."

Silence now echoed in the room. She was right. Shane knew she was right. "It's just that the thought of losing her…"

"…Is unbearable at the moment right? You need her and you feels she needs you is that right? Here you both are, heartbroken furs who need healing for one another, right?" Mia opened her book. "I can't help you on this one. I don't make furs fall in love. Love isn't something I can give you Shane. It just happens." 

Shane was at a loss of words. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for advice."

Mia looked up at him and into his eyes. His crystal blue eyes that gave off the aura of a kit. They weren't crystal blue anymore. They were now…baby blue. She slowly closed her book. "My advice? Let Katt be. When she wants a relationship, she'll come out and show you."

Shane blinked a few times. "And what if she shows Wolf?"

"Katt wants you to meet him someday."

"Scary thought…" Shane muttered. "The same wolf that I…" He mumbled off. 

Mia tried to make sense of what he was saying but gave up. When it came to secrets, Shane liked to keep them. He knew his secrets would always keep a fellow coming back to him. 

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night." Mia said. "I hope you find the answers you're looking for." 

"Turn in? But you just came out here!"

Mia looked back and smiled. "I only came to talk to you for a moment."

Shane frowned and wanted to ask _Then why the book?_ But he didn't. He knew he'd get some answer. Mia ALWAYS had a response.

Once Mia was gone Shane went back to staring into the fire. Then the thought occurred: _Meet this Wolf huh?_

***

Wolf always read books late into the night. Tonight he decided to read the story of The Great Fox and Andross; the way his mother read it to him when he was a kit. He always loved that story. 

He sat in his library, beautifully lit. A glass of wine rested on the table with a bottle next to it. Soon he set the book down and began to let his thoughts drift. 

Katt Monroe. She was different than most any fur he'd met. She followed him into the woods, and then followed him home. Then she had the nerve to sneak into his home and look around. _And I did nothing! _Wolf thought. _Why did I do nothing? _ Wolf wasn't always the nicest fur around but he wasn't mean either. At least it wasn't a human. If it were then things would be bad. 

There was a loud knocking on his door. Someone was standing outside. "Who would come to visit now? And in this cold?" Wolf asked aloud. He grabbed his glass of wine and the bottle and made the trip to the front door. 

It felt like it was taking longer than expected. When Wolf finally opened the door he was in shock. "State your business!" Wolf demanded. 

The black fox only smiled. "Wolf, I should imagine?" 

It was tempting to slam the door in his face, but Wolf believed in being a good host and invited him in. "How in blazes do you know my name?" He wanted to know. "And how did you find this place hidden in the moss? Lastly, what's your name?"

The black fox looked up. "I'll answer all three of your questions. Firstly, I found this place because you missed a spot when decorating it with the moss. Second, I know your name because I know a certain Katt. Thirdly, my name is Shane, and the pleasure is all mine."

Wolf looked at him for a moment. "You know Katt? She did mention you, but she didn't say you'd be showing up at my doorstep. Now I'll ask you once more; what business do you have here?"

Shane looked at him fancy eyed for a moment. "I came to meet you. Katt had been gone all afternoon and she came back saying she was with a guy named Wolf and he lived in the woods." Shane was taking a moment to study him. 

"I see… well, since you had the decency to knock and you're one of Ms. Monroe's friends, I suppose I should welcome you with open arms. You at least didn't break in and start snooping around." 

"Believe me, I know how that feels. Say, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Shane asked. 

"No, you're just another unexpected visitor. Would you like some of my wine while you're here? We can talk in the library if you like." 

Shane wasn't really expecting any type of hospitality. But he nodded and followed Wolf anyway. He noted his one eye and wanted to ask what happened but something told Shane that he already knew. 

Wolf grabbed a glass and another bottle and motioned for Shane to follow him. 

***

Down in the library the two sat down drinking wine. Shane kept staring at his eye but hadn't said anything about it yet. 

"So why did you come to visit me? Looking out for Katt?"

Shane nodded. "She's… like a sister to me." 

Wolf nodded and smiled. "That's good, you both look at one another as if you're family. She thinks of you as a brother."

Wolf noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off his one. "You're probably going to ask about the eye now aren't you?" Wolf questioned. "Everyone who finds his or her way here always ask about the eye."

Shane nodded, "I'll have to be forward, the patch does look good on you."

Wolf raised a brow. "Not something I'd expect from someone like you."

"It gives off this sort of mystery look. I like mystery." Shane said. 

"A fan of mystery huh? Here's a mystery for you: What's the human who did this to my eye call himself?"

__

That's a mystery indeed! Shane thought. "So are you going to tell me the story?"

Wolf took one last sip of wine. "Well, it was five years ago. I was lost in the woods just north of Corneria and found a mansion. Well, I figured that whoever was in the mansion would be kind enough to give me directions to Corneria, but it just didn't happen. I knocked on the door and a human answered. I didn't get to say anything before he started chasing me down with a gun in tow. He eventually ran out of ammo but he still had a hunting dagger. 

"So there I was pinned to the ground and trying to avert the dagger away from me. But it failed… and miserably too. He… or should I say 'I' ended up slashing my own right eye. He dropped the dagger and ran away. I've kept that hunting dagger ever since."

Shane was shocked. _It's HIM! _"I'm terribly sorry Wolf." He apologized… and he actually meant it too.

"You don't have to be sorry. You're not the one who slashed my eye out, Shane." Wolf wanted to talk on. "That's when I met… her."

"Her?"

"Her name was Jade, she had nursed me back to health after I was saved by a pink cat and a platinum vixen."

Shane was silent and took another sip of wine. "Jade is still in Zoness you know…"

Wolf sighed, "I know. But there's nothing I can do anymore. You see, after I was attacked by that human, I devoted my life to learning about them."

"Why?" Shane asked but he probably knew why. 

"Well, when someone is running at you with a weapon you've never seen before… you'd want to know what the hell it was too."

"Strike true."

Wolf crossed his legs in his chair and pointed to a bookshelf. "I have several books on humans, most of which were banned from the markets in Corneria and Zoness. Macbeth is the only place in which you can find them."

Shane looked at the archive. "You feel you know a lot about them?"

"Oh yes. I learned that they have more than just one gun. In fact, that hunter was harsh. I looked at a picture of the gun that most humans prefer to use. It's said to be the greatest handgun ever made…"

"…A Colt Single Action Army. It's the most preferred handgun but not quite the greatest one. It holds six bullets and it packs quite a punch when you fire." Shane finished. 

Wolf looked at him in awe. "How did you know that?"

Shane smiled. "I do a little research on humans myself." He didn't tell Wolf that he actually HAD one. 

"Then you must know other traps to look out for?"

Shane nodded. "I've had my run-ins with humans. But they can't catch me. I'll always escape."

"A thrill seeker?"

"You might say that. So tell me more about Jade." Shane suddenly spoke, trying to get off the subject of humans. 

"What do you want to know?" Wolf asked. 

Since he'd already heard Jade's side of the story, it was time he get Wolf's. "How did it end?"

Wolf sighed, he feared that it would be that question. He took another sip of his wine and set the glass down. "Jade was no ordinary fur. We started off great, but throw in a little Will of Great Fox and what Jade was and you've got a problem." 

"Explain." Shane wanted him to continue. 

"Jade was a human… I told you I don't really like humans, and I couldn't deal with the fact that Jade was this… animorph, or whatever you want to call it."

"I'd call it a shape-shifter." Shane interrupted. 

"Well, in that case, it was something I couldn't deal with. I told her that it defied what the Will of Great Fox stood for. She told me I was taking the Will of Great Fox too seriously. Maybe I was."

"Do you ever think there can be a peace?" Shane asked. 

"There can always be a peace. The questions isn't can there be one, but how long will it last." Wolf sighed. "Let me ask you something Shane. Do you believe in the Will of the Great Fox?"

"I have a loose interpretation of it. I don't take it seriously. One of my best friends is a human and he doesn't believe in the Will of Andross. I don't like being separated by differences."

Wolf nodded. "Agreed."

Shane looked at him poised for a moment. "Do you?"

"I used to have a strict interpretation of it. But the story in his will taught me one thing." Wolf paused. "Have you heard the story?" Shane nodded and Wolf continued, "Then you know Great Fox was killed by a furry, one of his own kind. That taught me that we're all different and that everyone believes in something different. That fur was a lackey for Andross." 

Shane didn't say anything. "You say you dislike humans?" Wolf only nodded. "For someone who dislikes humans, you sure have a lot of research and such devoted to them. You don't seem as if you hate them…you seem as if…"

"….What!?" Wolf snapped. 

"You seem as if… you're scared of them." 

Wolf didn't say anything, because he knew that Shane was right. Absolutely right. "And how do I cure this humaphobia?" 

"By being with a human of course." Shane insisted. "Come to Zoness one day. You should meet my friend Jon. He's not such a bad guy. In fact, he believes in a furry peace and love. 

Wolf nodded. "We'll see."

The clock went off and Shane noticed that it was getting severely late. "Well, I best be going now. It was nice to meet you Wolf."

Wolf shook his paw, "Likewise. Give Katt my greetings when you get back."

***

When Shane was finally outside the door and it was closed behind him, he didn't get very far before he turned back. "Poor, wolf." Shane sighed. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

  
______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I really liked this chapter. It sheds a bit of character on Wolf, I think. Well please R+R. The next chapter goes into more details of Shane's past, so we'll be jumping back to Fox and Krystal. 


	11. Shane's Secret Wolf

A/N: Back to Shane's past now. This is what the main focus is on for this one in particular. The first entry is more of his random thoughts than anything, but it reveals more about his character as a human in the long run. The second entry should be familiar to you all. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Shane's Secret Wolf

It didn't seem as if they'd ever return Shane's diary now. Each time Krystal and Fox stopped, the last entry they read always left them with questions that they wanted answers to. Of course the only way to do it was to keep reading, but Shane didn't write on a normal daily bases. Some entries so far had been separated by months or weeks. It seemed that eventually the writings would stop. After all, the notebook looked no thicker than 200 pages and Fox had already taken a look at the last entry… and it was in the year 1025. 

Krystal wasn't too keen on the idea of keeping the diary but she had to admit she wanted to know more about the fox she once loved. It felt like they were getting to know Shane's 'human side' and were beginning to understand him. Of course she also knew that this diary didn't give off all the details of Shane's past. She was only getting small snips of his past. It was like he knew someone would try and read it someday since he didn't always elaborate. 

Fox sighed as he overlooked the next entry. _All I ever wanted was to be normal…_ and that's how it began. The next words to follow were _isn't that what we all want?_ Fox didn't know why, but it was disturbing to him since after meeting Shane the only thing Fox could think of then was: _What is normal? How do you define 'normal'?_

A paw landed on his shoulder and Krystal could tell he was in deep thought. He didn't say anything at the moment but looked to Krystal instead. "You read the next entry."

Krystal took the diary in her paws and took a breath. She started to read once more. 

***

__

March 25, 1019

All I ever wanted was to be normal, isn't that what we all want? I thought Earth would accept me for who I am, but they only seem to know me as "That man that sells fur" now. Ever since I was able to demonstrate my stupidity a month ago and that woman drove it out of me… I'm beginning to think that the town of Earth isn't for me. How can some people be so cruel to other people? We're the same race; are we not?

That woman told me I was stupid! She didn't say it but she most certainly implied it. Then she told me I need to be 'normal' like everyone else and worship Andross. Well… who the hell is Andross? Why worship him? I don't quite understand what makes him so great. All I know is that the woman keeps saying that he saved us all. Do those people even know what Andross LOOKS like? 

There was one other disturbing instance that happened to me just a few days ago. This has shown me that I should probably never return to Earth again, since I just can't seem to understand the traditions of the people. It must've been March 17 when it happened. I walked into the village just to give it another go with these people. Suddenly out of the blue these kids rush at me and start pinching me! I'm not usually one to yell or scream at kids but why the hell were they pinching me!? 

I knelt down at a kid and asked him why he was pinching me. He laughed at me, not only that but he wouldn't cease. Finally I yelled at the kids to stop tormenting me and before I knew it… he was crying. I didn't mean to make him cry but of course when his parents came running they didn't take it that way. I explained that he was pinching me and wouldn't stop. Then the parents started laughing at me! 

"Sir, if you haven't noticed, you're not dressed in green and that is why my son pinched you." 

I usually don't care what I wear; I didn't think anyone ever paid attention to that sort of thing unless you just looked like a mess. I didn't know the color I wore to Earth had any meaning at all. "Excuse me?" I had to make sure I heard him right. 

"It's St. Patrick's Day! You mean to tell me you didn't know today was St. Patrick's Day?"

I slowly shook my head and I felt a little ashamed that I had no idea what he was talking about. The woman rolled her eyes while the man sighed and shook his head. "Son, we're the hell have you been since the beginning of time? You ALWAYS wear green on St. Patrick's Day!" With that remark they walked off, but not before their son pinched me again. As they walked off I heard the man say "He's not very normal at all is he?" and the wife replied, "Not at all." Then they both laughed. 

That was twice I'd made a fool of myself. I wasn't going to ask about any more traditions. Seems like every month has a holiday. January had New Year's and February had Valentines Day. Apparently March had St. Patrick's Day. I don't think I want to stick around and find out what they do in April. If pinching is what they do in March, April must be a nightmare!

I decided that one little incident shouldn't make the entire day a complete loss. There were kids running around that didn't pinch me. Some kids went off and pinched one another. It was utter madness if you ask me. 

Putting that aside, I don't think Earth is the place for me. I was going to try and make friends but they all treat me like I'm some sort of alien from another planet. 

I have tried to avoid Earth as much as possible since that day. Since I'm not 'normal,' as that woman had said, perhaps it's in my best interest to avoid these people. The world is cruel these days, but I'll make the best of it. 

I've still got lots of money and the hunting isn't bad. There are furs in the forest almost everyday. I've got lots of trophies and enough meat to last me for quite some time. I shouldn't ever have to go back to Earth every again. 

So what exactly is 'normal' anyway? I always thought I was plenty normal as it was. Those kids running around pinching each other wasn't normal. That was CRAZY! Even if it is a holiday, I'm surprised that no one found that to be even the slightest bit strange. 

***

"Fitting in is hard I suppose." Krystal commented when she had finished reading. She could see Fox was still in thought and the last entry struck something in him. 

"This probably explains where his dislike of people came from then." Fox said. "What's the next entry say?"

Krystal looked at the next entry and it read the same date. "We're still on the same date… wait, no we're not." Fox raised his head. "He didn't write another entry in this diary for an entire year!"

It was true; the next date was _March 25, 1020. _"Does it say why it took so long?"

"No, but it certainly has an interesting theme to it." Krystal replied. 

"What entry HASN'T had a theme to it?" Fox asked, still a little shaken by the kind of 'person' Shane used to be. 

"No, this one talks about a fur he hunted that got away… and there is no name for him." Krystal told him. "Should I read it? I mean… it's been five years and he isn't this way anymore, what harm could come by reading it?"

Fox didn't see any reason why they couldn't go just _a little _further on. She had a point though; what harm could it do? Fox took the diary from her. This entry he wanted to read strictly for himself. 

***

__

March 25, 1020

Today was quite a day. There was a wolf in the forest today and, believe me, it isn't something you see everyday. What was more interesting was the wolf came to ME! This was going to be a catch… if I had actually caught him. 

It started when I was in the middle of a painting in my art room (a painting that was never finished) and suddenly I hear a knocking on my door. My first instinct is to grab my shotgun so I can scare the people off my property. But at least I should see what they want. When I got up to the door I set the gun down at the side. I always carried my hunting dagger with me so that could do some talking too, I suppose. 

When I opened the door I expected to see some damn young kid, seven years of age, or someone wanting to sell me something. But I'd never received a visitor before so I was still shocked. Maybe it's that woman from a year ago coming to torment me more. No, she doesn't know where I live. 

Anyway, the door was now wide open and there stood a wolf. A WOLF! It was right on my doorstep and he began to speak. He started asking about a place. I didn't exactly hear him. It sounded like he was asking directions to that fur town to the south. But it didn't matter I had already had my gun in hand as he was talking. 

I never expected him to be smart. Most furs I shot and killed didn't know what the hell a gun was and I was thinking this guy wouldn't be any different. Well, as you can imagine, he was. He immediately ran and for the first time in a while I had to actually chase a fur. I'd become an experienced hunter now. I far surpass my dad. I fired off a few shots and missed. 

He was running away from me pretty fast. He was darting between trees and eventually he was hidden. I could probably find him somewhere around. The forest may be big, but something always gives them away. 

Well, he didn't exactly give himself away. He sort of peaked around the tree and I was standing right there. Unfortunately, in my haste to get rid of my guest, I didn't grab any bullets and I ran out of ammo. No bother, the hunting knife would do. 

I tackled him to the ground and I was surprised that this fur valued his life so much. How many furries out there value their lives as much as this lupine did? I didn't think I'd see the day where I would be battling a furry. I'd never been in any fights before and this wasn't exactly a fight, it was just a struggle. 

In the end he ended up slashing his own eye. I lost my dagger today but that's OK. He knows not to trespass in my woods again. If he ever comes back I'll kill him for sure. And he will be back! I know he'll be back. He was searching for the fur town to the south so he's sure to be in the forest again. It's only a matter of time. 

***

"A killer for sport?" Fox said amazed. "Or was he really just looking to survive?"

Krystal didn't say anything. "He didn't plan on showing that wolf any remorse…"

"It says here that he was looking for the fur village to the south. That's obviously Corneria, but the wolf didn't know the way." Fox observed. "Do you think he came from Zoness?"

He folded down the page and closed the diary. "That's one entry I wish I hadn't read." He shivered. "That could've been one of us he was chasing."

"We'd hardly ever ventured into the woods. What would be the chances of us venturing into the woods and getting shot by Shane?" Krystal questioned. 

"We're not even a fourth through this thing!" Fox commented. Shane had pretty small handwriting, and it was beautiful handwriting too. "But I don't think I want to read the rest."

"But we should." Krystal said. 

"You were the one who said to take it back to him in the first place…and now you don't?"

"This is answering nearly everything we wanted to know about him so far. You asked about his human life and you got your answer. I want to know about the first three years he spent as a fox." Krystal looked down. "The change was slow, but worth it. Maybe he even talks about the time he had with us."

"Maybe…" Fox sighed. "Maybe."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Things are slowly coming together about Shane's past, yes? There's still more to come. Please, R+R! 


	12. Outside the Wolf's Den

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My computer and I had a moment. Anyway, this chapter takes a turn away from what I had originally planned. At first I was going to make it a Shane and Katt chapter but now I decided on something different. So instead of a Shane and Katt chapter your going to get a different chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Outside the Wolf's Den

For the first time in so long, Wolf was going to do the unthinkable. He was getting on some decent clothes and he ate a good healthy breakfast. For the first time in years Wolf was going to go to Zoness and it wasn't going to be for food. He was actually going to go and have a good time. Maybe even talk to some of the furs. 

He left his house as soon as he finished eating. His stomach was doing knots, however. It seemed strange to be so nervous at a time like this. What did he have to be nervous about really?

Wolf started his trek through the woods and some of the strangest questions came to mind. _What if I see her? Do I look okay? Did I forget to do something? _Suddenly he wasn't Wolf O' Donnell; he was now a young pup going out on a first date… without the date. 

He came across the lake and decided it would probably be best to take a good load off then. The thoughts were swirling around in his head like locusts. Nothing could have been more back breaking on him now. _It's not like it really IS a date!_ Wolf's head proclaimed. After all, he basically just met Katt. 

Then he thought of Shane. Shane knew Katt very well it seemed. The thought hurt Wolf a little bit. It soon started to feel like he was competing for Katt's affection. Except that Wolf only showed her hospitality. Imagine all the things Shane must've given her. 

Wolf watched the lake ebb in and out and eventually dipped is feet in for a bit. Never had water felt so soothing at the moment. Wolf reclined himself on sands and closed his eyes… almost beginning to relax. 

"You don't see too many furs come here that often, do you?" A voice called from behind. 

When Wolf sat up and turned his attention he was looking right in the eye of a human. The man looked as if he'd shaved but you could see he had a beard. Not only that but it was growing back. He was wearing a pear of khakis which Wolf found very odd. The man wore a freshly ironed shirt too, and a hat. 

Wolf made a low growl and released his claws. "Don't come any closer to me!" Wolf warned. 

"Oh," said the human. "You're one of those, I see." He turned around. 

"Don't run away from me!" Wolf taunted. "What did you mean when you said, 'don't see too many furs around here?' Are you a hunter?" 

It was clear the man wasn't going to get away anytime soon. The wolf was going to make sure he wouldn't. "I don't mean any harm. It's just that around this lake you really don't see many furs. They never seem to show up."

"Maybe it's because they know you're here!" Wolf snarled. "You ARE a hunter aren't you?"

The man raised his hands in defense and was almost scared to death. "No, I'd never go out and hunt, it isn't in my blood to do so. I'd never be able to kill an animal…furry." He quickly rephrased. He'd been around enough furries in his lifetime to know that the serious ones didn't like being called 'animals' by 'hunters'. 

Wolf still kept his distance and then the man finally realized… this fur was scared to death of him. "You're only acting on instinct am I right?" He asked. 

Wolf was still observing him, noting the facial features, the size, the voice, the attitude, everything about him. _Not him. _Wolf thought. The human who had hunted him didn't have facial hair, he was blonde and shorter than the man that stood before him. "I'm not acting on any instinct." Wolf answered. 

"Then you must know that I'm not going to harm you. I'll leave you be if you let me go." The man pleaded. 

"Humans shouldn't be allowed to wander these woods." Wolf glared. "Go back to Earth, where you belong!" 

"With all do respect I didn't come from 'Earth' at all. I'm a traveler. All I try to do is spread Furry Peace and Love. I just came from Corneria with a bunch of friends." 

Wolf took another look at the man and realized that he'd seen him before! He recalled when he first saw Katt at this very same lake. With THIS man. "What's your name?" Wolf sheathed his claws. 

"My name is Jon… and if you're going to sheath your claws does this mean I can go now?"

The name rang a bell alright. "I'm not going to hurt you." Wolf finally compromised with himself. "Do you by chance no a fox by the name of Shane?" Wolf asked. He'd feel more comfortable talking to Shane before confronting Katt. 

Jon looked at him weary eyed. Wolf read his face exactly. His face seemed to be saying; _ what the hell are you up to?_

"Yes… I know Shane. Why?" Jon asked and his hands were still above his head. 

"You can lower your arms, I just told you I wasn't going to harm you. I'm looking for Shane and I'd be much obliged if you took me to him."

Jon walked up to Wolf slowly. With each step forward that Jon took, Wolf took a step back. Call it cause and effect. "You don't have to be scared of me." Jon pointed out. "Why are you so frightened?"

Wolf started to breathe more heavily than before. "I've had bad experiences with humans." 

"Ah," Jon took another step forward and Wolf took another step back. "So you are one of those." 

"What do you mean one of those?" Wolf took another step back and felt his paws getting soaked. 

"Tell me of your beliefs. Do you believe humans and furs can coexist or do you not?" Jon asked. 

"What kind of questions is that?" Wolf took another step back and slipped. He was able to catch himself before he fell, but Jon was almost in his face now. 

Jon stepped even closer. "It's an important question. You may not think so but it'll prove whether or not we'll get along alright or not." 

Wolf took one last step back and slipped again. This time he wasn't able to catch himself but Jon took the liberty in doing so. Now Jon really WAS in his face. Jon pulled him up and onto shore. "Answer my question." Jon said politely. 

"Of course I believe in a bondage, it says so in the Will of Great Fox!" Wolf shouted. 

Jon's eyes lit up. "What did you just say?"

"It says so in the Will of Great Fox." Wolf repeated. 

Jon's jaw dropped. He was dealing with a very religious fur. "That's why I can't hate them, but I can still dislike them." Wolf continued. "You've never read the Will have you? Of course not, because you're a servant of Andross! You bastard, you better let me go right now!"

"Wait a minute!" Jon said as Wolf struggled to get free. "I didn't mean to sound religious about it. I'm not a believer in Andross or any of that crap. I just wanted to know… does the Will of Great Fox actually say that?" 

Wolf nodded. "Depends on the kind of believer you are."

"What do you mean, 'kind of believer?'"

Jon let Wolf go and Wolf came to a sit down on the surface. "There used to be just one religion, the Will of Great Fox. Then Andross created…apes. Said that furries couldn't do it alone. As you can imagine that upset the Great Fox. Andross then evolved his apes into what we call humans. Andross created humans to be every bit as powerful, if not more powerful than furries. He designed humans to be smarter. Well in making humans have a lot of brain capacity, Andross forgot to give them natural instinct it seemed. Humans had no way of defending themselves besides creating their own weapons…and when they did it certainly didn't settle too well with Great Fox."

"What does this have to do with the different types of believers?" Jon asked. 

"Just listen." Wolf said. 

"There was a war! The furries vs. the humans. Andross' Will against that of the Great Fox. Only one species could rule this planet and Andross wanted it to be humans. Well, the Great Fox wanted us all to live peacefully. In the end, Andross lost the war but not without one last surprise. A furry, they say he was a black fox, betrayed the Great Fox and struck him down once the battle was done and the humans had lost. No one ever saw that fox again but the Great Fox had died."

Wolf sighed. "Well, the humans still had their lives and the furries still had their lives. So the humans started to worship Andross and the furries were looked at as bad guys. The furries began to worship the Great Fox. But it didn't stop there. The furs divided. Pretty soon you had two different groups of Great Fox worshippers. Those who believed in unity and peace. The ones whom of which have READ the Will of Great Fox, and those who spread the religion like sickness. The ones who don't want to get along with the humans." 

"Sort of a false prophet?" Jon said. 

"Yes, it would seem. Those are the ones who have not read the Will of Great Fox. Those are the ones who believe only what others tell them to believe. They're the ones that go to the shrine and listen to someone preach to them about how humans are evil and can't be trusted. But those who have read the Will know this: To have peace is to once again combine the religions as one!"

Jon was impressed. "So you actually read the Will?"

"There is only one thing that sets humans against furs… furs against humans… furs against furs and humans against humans. There can be a peace, Jon… but it's the beliefs we share that separate us. You wonder why in McBeath humans and furs can get along? It's because they read the Will of Great Fox AND Andross. They're both the same."

"How did the Will come to be?" Jon asked. 

"It was found. After the Great Fox had died, they found a Will. So you see I can't hate humans. I can only dislike them. But I've said too much, I think now you should take me to Shane."

Jon sighed. "Alright, but Shane isn't usually alone."

"I need him to be alone." Wolf protested. 

Jon smiled. "Well, I can do that for you. Let's go to Zoness and I'll later tell you my story." 

The two began to walk off to Zoness and Jon tried to think of everything he'd heard from Wolf. One thing sounded ironic to him. _Great Fox was killed by a furry… a black fox. Shane's a black fox…what the hell does that mean?_

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: If anyone is very offended by religious content let me know and I'll tone it down a bit. I'll just let you know that the religious aspect of this fic is entirely fictional, I don't mean to make any references to any other religions. Now, I know what you're thinking. THAT'S gotta be Shane's little secret right? Well, as the title says, we're looking BEYOND the Fox's Eyes here. Please Read and Review and sorry again for the long update. 


	13. Tell Me No Lies

A/N: It seems like we should probably go back to Shane's diary right about now but first I want a chapter where Katt and Shane have a moment to themselves. Remember last we saw Shane he had visited Wolf. So what exactly happened when he got back? The next morning? Well, while Jon is off at the lake, Shane had his own little plans. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: For those who are also reading "The Vixen Princess" that story is on hold until this one is complete. It's pretty hard to keep both fics updated and keep up with my studies at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Tell Me No Lies

It was early on in the morning and Shane hadn't received an ounce of sleep whatsoever. He'd been too busy thinking about Wolf. He was such an interesting character. He claims he dislikes humans and that he hates them but he WON'T hate them. It didn't make too much sense to Shane. In short, Wolf was just scared. Scared of humans and scared of himself too. It was obvious. Shane's biggest fear was Katt would become too attached to him. 

Mia was in bed and Shane was still by the fire place. He rocked himself back and forth. The sun was coming up now and Jon was already out and about. Shane didn't want to think about what Jon was up to. He was probably upset that Shane wouldn't make up his mind anyway. 

Shane continued to rock by the fire when he felt a paw placed on his shoulder. "You haven't slept yet?" Shane turned his head slightly and was face to face with Katt. 

"I couldn't sleep. Too many stray thoughts afloat. You know what I mean?" 

Katt kneeled beside Shane. "That's no excuse! Shane you should never stay up so late!" 

Shane sighed aloud. In his mind he was thinking about how to phrase the questions he had for Katt. Then he remembered something Jon said to him. Just south of Zoness was a hill where Jon went for solitude. Shane remembered it as a place Jon had been running off to when he wanted to draw and record in his journal. "Katt…let's take a walk." 

***

Shane and Katt had soon left the home and started towards the south side of town. "It's a nice morning isn't it. Not too cold. It'll snow soon… you know?" Katt began. "I like the snow. It's beautiful, soft and it looks so…innocent."

"Innocence has a way of betraying you." Shane said. He hadn't had that kind of attitude for a while. In his heart Shane felt betrayed. His thoughts had kept telling him that Katt had no intention on ever telling him about Wolf. It had Shane a little upset that _Mia _had to bring him up. Of _all _furs it was Mia who had to do it!

"What's wrong?" Katt wanted to know. "Don't tell me you're the type that gets cranky when you haven't had enough sleep."

__

Not exactly but when secrets come up can you blame me? Shane wanted to say but he knew there was a better way to go about it. He was going to wait until they reached the hill where at least a scene wouldn't be caused. 

When they reached the hill and started to ascend to the top Katt finally asked, "So what is it then?"

The hill wasn't steep and it wasn't large either so they would reach the top in no time flat. Shane didn't answer her but instead kept going to the top while Katt followed. 

When they reached the top of the hill Shane sat down and Katt beside him. "Talk to me Shane. You're either upset because your tired…or something else."

Shane sat down and stared into the cerulean sky. "Isn't it beautiful out here? Have you ever seen a more glorious sight?" The field extended for acres upon acres and it was filled with flowers as far as the eye could see. It really was beautiful. 

Katt looked upon the field and was amazed. But she still wanted an answer of course. "Shane…"

Before she could begin Shane had began to talk, "When were you going to tell me about Wolf?"

Katt suddenly grew dead cold. Her heart sank. She held her head down for a moment when she thought of the perfect response, "How do you know about Wolf?" 

"Mia told me. I should've known something was up. You always running off…" Shane trailed off. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"That still doesn't fully answer my question."

Shane sighed. "I met Wolf and apparently he doesn't like me… or does he?"

"What's that mean?" Katt asked. 

"It means he hates me for something I was and likes me for something I'm clearly not." Shane answered. 

Katt raised a brow. Clearly she had no idea what Shane was talking about. He was talking about Wolf but what he said had made absolutely no sense to her. _He hates you? No, that isn't what you said, you said he liked you! _Katt contemplated in her mind. "Shane… you realize how little sense that makes?"

"It makes sense and you can trust me on it." Was all Shane could say. _Can I tell her? What would she think if she knew of our past together? _He crossed his legs. 

"Shane, tell me what you mean. Please tell me." 

Shane shook his head as if Katt were a five year old kit asking the most complex question that no parent could possibly explain in terms they'd understand. _You'd probably hate me too. _Shane thought. 

Katt grabbed his paw and held it in hers. She squeezed tightly as Shane closed his eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

Shane's eyes remained closed. "Because…" He stopped. He was afraid if he said the words he wanted to say he'd regret them. The very thought that Katt would understand didn't even come into play. 

But the worst part was after that the silence was awkward. "Because what?" Katt broke the silence. "Because you don't think I could understand? Shane, how could anything be worse than what just happened two weeks ago?" 

This much was true at least. It wasn't as bad as when he met Fox for the first time and told him he was actually human and it wouldn't be NEARLY as bad as when Fox stabbed him after catching him with Krystal afterwards. No, this was actually a small weight placed on his shoulders. 

She squeezed tighter and Shane could see a tear in her eyes. She wanted so badly to know. She didn't like secrets anymore than Shane did. "Shane… there's nothing that could ever make me dislike you."

__

Wanna bet? Shane quickly thought but that only made him squeeze her paw tighter. "I'll tell you some day."

The scary part about it was Katt already knew…

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, I've been gone for so long and suddenly I pop up out of the blue. I've been swamped with homework guys (count that with the fact I'm in honor's classes). Sorry for the long update but hey, tell me if my writing hasn't been the same. This chapter feels a little rusty compared to how good I usually write. It feels like it's missing something. If it is someone let me know. 

Again, I have to postpone all updates on "The Vixen Princess" it'll be back on the first page I promise! Please don't forget about that fic. In fact if you really want to remind me of it, bring it up in a review or something as not to let me forget about it forever. I've got another fic in the works for Fictionpress as well but I'm not letting the idea out. 


	14. Being a FurryAgain

A/N: So hard to update, but I can't stop now! When you start something it only feels right to finish it you know? Anyway, I know updates haven't been coming fast but its nice to see that my fics aren't forgotten. Thanks for reading and please try to review!

Disclaimer:

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Being a Furry… Again

He must've been nervous. Jon had dragged Wolf back into Zoness and it was obvious from the expression on the canines face that he was nervous. 

The only thought going through Wolf's mind was _is Jade here?_ Then he quickly realized Jade should be the _least _of his worries. What if Katt were here? Or worse, Shane. It wasn't that Wolf hated Shane it was that he was in competition with Shane to win Katt's heart. 

As the two stormed into Zoness eyes were quickly upon them. Not just because it was a fur and human together but because it was WOLF with a human. It wasn't that they knew Wolf, it was that Wolf looked scary to them. It was surprising to most furs he didn't try to strike Jon down. Likewise, Wolf was surprised he wasn't trying to kill Jon. He seemed to have promise. 

Wolf was wondering if he'd actually see Shane. He did need to speak with him after all. The problem was he didn't know what he needed to speak to Shane about. He just knew he wanted to see him. Whether it was because he obviously had some connection with the Will of Great Fox or not, he'd decide later. "Where are we going?" Wolf asked. 

Jon was leading him to the pub. "You need to be around your own kind for once. You need to be OUT there Wolf." 

Wolf was going to pretend he didn't hear any of that. "What kind of human are you anyway?"

"I'm not any 'kind' of human. I'm Jon. Jon is the only person I know how to be, just as Wolf is the only person….furry you know how to be." 

Wolf stopped just outside the pub. "Well, if Wolf is the only fur I know how to be then let me be Wolf, and I'll have you know a pub is not the place where I'd go to 'meet my own kind.' If I wanted to meet my own kind I'd just go out and do it." 

Jon shrugged. "Well, you're obviously a loner. I bet you think you're pretty tough, taking on a human in your young life and being on your own with one eye. But I bet you have no idea just how vulnerable you really are." 

He hit it right on the nail and Wolf knew he was right. 

Jon opened the door for Wolf and gestured him to come inside. "I promise they don't bite…furs anyway." Jon chuckled. "Join me for a drink?"

Wolf stepped up to the door. He was about to walk in when he turned his attention to Jon, "Don't think for a moment I trust you. You're still a human and regardless of what the furs in there may think," he pointed into the pub as he said this, "we're not friends. We just met, which isn't far from the truth."

Jon smiled. "Alright, we don't have to pretend to be friends but I know for a fact that a part of you trust me." 

"How do you figure?" Wolf asked, poised. 

"You haven't left me standing here yet." 

__

Strike. Wolf began to think. _Strike true. _

***

After the last entry it was hard for Fox to decide whether or not the next entry should be read. Fox wanted to go on reading… but a part of him knew he didn't want to know anymore to Shane's dark side. But it was interesting, the next entry was a year after the event with the Wolf. Fox scanned the entry and he mentioned that he hated himself for what he was now… but that was all he got out of it. What happened April 12, 1021?

"Should we read it?" Krystal asked.

"We've come this far right? I think we should. If we don't, some questions may never be answered." 

It was then Krystal began to wonder just _what _answers she was looking for. Suddenly she didn't know what she wanted from Shane anymore. She was about ready to tell Fox it was time to stop but much like Fox, she couldn't bring herself to put the diary down either. "You read it." She ordered. "Go on." 

***

__

April 12, 1021

Yesterday was perhaps the worst and most depressing moment I've ever had to go through. It was raining hard yesterday, dreadful rain. Of course I was nice and comfy in my own home… and then there was a knocking at my door. My initial thought was of course 'Who would be here now?' Someone must've been really stupid to be walking around in rain like this. 

I answered the door and it was an old woman. The rain had her soaked. I ALMOST felt sorry for her but it served her right for being so damn stupid… but I ended up letting her in anyway. 

She interrupted me when I was in the middle of a great book, "The Legend of Zelda". But I invited her in anyway. I had her sit down. I offered her something to eat but I suppose she didn't like Elk Meat. I thought it was good but she was disgusted by the idea of eating another animal. A vegetarian? Looking back on it now I wish! 

Then it happened. We had a few words. After my going on about how I just didn't like animals she decided she'd leave. Good, I didn't need a sick old woman in my home anyway. 

Before she opened the door she offered me something. It looked like a soda of some kind. I took the bottle and watched all the fizz inside. What kind of soda was this? I looked at her staring at me. She probably wasn't going to leave unless I drank it. I'm not usually one to put up with people this long but what could she do? She was a harmless old woman and I was a young strong man. 

I took a sip at first and then guzzled it down. I didn't give her the bottle back instead I threw it down to the ground… but something wasn't right… she was… smiling. I began to shout and yell that she needed to get out when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. 

I couldn't bear some of it and before I knew it I had hairs on my arms…and not just that but ALL OVER MY BODY. My hands became a bit smaller and I felt myself grow a tad bit shorter. Then my nose…where the hell was my nose! It wasn't a nose… it was a muzzle! A goddamn muzzle! Before I realized what I had just done to myself the old woman standing before me had an eerie glow surrounding her and when I blinked… it wasn't an old woman… it was a vixen. 

But for some odd reason I found her fur…beautiful. She WAS beautiful. 

She slashed me across my chest and that's all I can remember. The vixen's name was Mia…

***

Fox turned the page. He was suddenly recounting that the way Shane had described it was much different from the way Mia had SHOWED him. 

"Fox?" Krystal said. 

"Shane hasn't told any lies…" Fox suddenly said. "I SAW this happen… Mia showed me on her crystal ball. It proves that Shane isn't making any of this up…" 

Krystal tilted her head. "So this actually happened?"

Fox nodded. "The vision of it was… very much different." 

"We're getting closer to the present time now." Krystal said. "Four more years until the year in which we live… 1025. The change shows more than anything now." 

Fox almost didn't hear that last statement from Krystal as he was already starting to read the next entry. 

***

__

July 25, 1021

Not too long ago a pink cat came by… her name was… Katt Monroe. She handed me a book called "Being a Furry." She said I should read it. It would help me better understand the furry lifestyle. 

Apparently to break my "curse" that Mia placed on me I have to show love for animals in my heart. But not any animal… it has to be a vixen. But it isn't as easy as it sounds! I HAVE to confess my love to her and she HAS to confess hers to me in return. How can I be expected to love anyone?

Well, it turns out that Katt stopped by again yesterday to ask if I'd read any of the book. It was Mia's way of checking up on me I suppose. When Katt came by I hadn't read any of the book at all and she told me I probably should. 

"What's so great about being an animal anyway?" I asked her as we sat down. I had learned to invite people into my home but apparently I hadn't learned how to talk to them… or so Katt tells me from Mia. 

Katt didn't reply right away. "You have to find out yourself. That's why you read the book. But can I say something?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to hear." 

"Well," Katt began. "first of all, stop being so damn moody. Lighten up a little bit. You made a mistake and it caused you to become something you obviously hate! If you ever hope to break this curse you're going to have to learn to some respect." 

"Why should I? Animals don't have any respect!"

"Second thing, right off the bat. Stop calling us 'animals'. You're not an animal you're a furry, an anthro. Furs for plural. You're not a human anymore, that part of you is dead!"

Ouch! She hit quite hard and I couldn't bring myself to respond to that. My human life…dead. That was okay, I didn't like it much anyway. 

"Tell me about your life as a human." Katt suddenly said. "You seem lonely." 

I rested my head in my paw. Dammit! The one thing I had to get used to the most. I didn't have "hands" I had "paws". I didn't know how to control my claws so I often times cut myself. Katt said I'd get the hand of it someday, and I suppose I believed her. 

She cleared her throat, waiting for an answer. 

"My human life was empty. There was no one in it." I told her. "I only had my father. I went to Earth and tried to fit in… I really did. But I just couldn't and so I don't go there unless for some reason I have to." 

"That's really sad. See, I think you'd like being a furry." 

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. She seemed pretty sure of herself. 

"Well, for one, furs aren't quite as judgmental as some of the humans you meet. You've got to try not to fit in. The furs are nice." Katt assured me. 

"When was the last time YOU were with any furry? Besides Mia?"

Katt looked away. "I haven't been back for years now." she trailed off. "I'm only trying to help you Shane and--"

"Been back where?" I cut her off. 

"To Corneria. It's the village to the south." 

I kept that in mind. A furry village to the south of here. I'd seen it many times, actually. But perhaps I'd actually be able to GO there now. But then the questions came about: What if I didn't fit in? What if I couldn't be "one of them"?

I tried not to think about it but nothing seemed to get past Katt. 

"Go there someday… meet somebody. Fall in love and experience it." 

I sighed. "Mia's not available?" I must've already been getting desperate to break the curse. 

"Mia doesn't even count!" Katt said. "This isn't like the books you read where magical things happen." 

"I think it is." I said. "I'm a fox out to break a spell and become human again aren't I?"

Katt didn't say anything to that. "Look, what I'm saying is if you start now you'll be out of this curse in no time. It isn't just going to go away." 

I swear that if I weren't turned into a fox and I had to fall in love with a cat instead, she'd be the one. I didn't know why at that moment but Katt was imbedded into my mind. She was actually trying to understand me. Was this… a friend? Could I call her a friend? I couldn't help but admit that even though she wasn't my… "species" she was speaking to me in a way I'd never been spoken to before. I can't even begin to tell you what this feeling is… only that I wish it hadn't come to me. I was feeling warm that I suddenly ONLY saw Katt. 

"Shane?" She waved a paw in my face and it brought me back to reality. "Read the book okay? It'll bring you closer to understand just who you are now." 

"I don't need a book." I told her. "If I'm to be a furry, I shall be a furry. A book can't tell me how to be myself." 

I don't know why I said that but we stood in my doorway as I did. She looked at me and actually smiled. For the first time in months I felt myself smile. Then for what ever reason she put her arms around me and embraced me. This kind of touch… was soothing…. It was warm. But the most peculiar thing about it was I wanted to go further than this touch. A hug is what it was called. 

After a moment I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her back. I wanted to go further… I wanted to feel her sensual touch but I knew I couldn't… shouldn't. I was slowly becoming a whole new person. But not a person…. An animal…NO, not an animal… 

A furry.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter ends there. I know I should probably put Krystal and Fox's response but I used this particular entry to show that Shane and Katt's affection for each other goes further back. If you've read "Behind the Foxes Eyes" then of course the part where Shane becomes a fox isn't really new to you. Anyway, read and review!


	15. A Prophet

A/N: I Know that last entry was missing the disclaimer but I'm sure you all get it and stuff by now that I don't own the characters of Star Fox, and all that other stuff. Anyway, that last chapter showed that Shane and Katt go further back. This next chapter is focused a bit on Wolf and his character. I warn you all, more religious content is on the way, which seems to be the heart of this story. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Umm… I kind of did it in the author's note so lets begin.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: A Prophet 

As Jon lead Wolf into the bar, the only thing the lupine prayed upon was that Jade wasn't there. If he saw Jade he didn't know what he would do. 

The two took a seat at the bar and Jon ordered up two beers while he looked at Wolf, who was nervous as hell. "Is this the first time you've been in Zoness?"

"With a human!" Wolf snapped. He sighed and tried to relax a little. "I have my reasons for not coming here much."

"Care to share them?" Jon asked and before while the two beers came. 

"Not with the likes of you! You couldn't possibly understand the torment I feel." Wolf said. 

"Well, of course I can't understand how you feel. How am I supposed to if I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" Jon said. 

Wolf wasn't in the mood for games but he did have some sort of point. "I just know you wouldn't understand." 

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean I can't listen." Jon said. 

__

The shoulder to lean on? Wolf thought. To Wolf, Jon was the kind of human people would take advantage of because he would be the shoulder to lean on. Of course there was nothing wrong with being the sensitive type, but he wondered if Jon was the kind of person to let other people walk all over him because he was too kind. Though after how Jon got him to Zoness he probably wasn't the type to let people bring him down. 

Wolf sighed and lowered his ears and closed his eyes. "I know someone here in Zoness. Our relationship fell apart because I believed in something she didn't… and because she turned out to be something I wasn't." 

__

Sounds a lot like Shane's dilemma in Corneria… sort of. Jon thought. "Want to elaborate?" 

Wolf sighed. "Have you ever read 'The Will of Great Fox'?" Wolf asked. "It says that you shouldn't hate someone no matter what they believe, who they are; human or fur. I disobeyed what it was trying to teach me and the consequences were that I lost the feeling for someone I once loved." 

"Wolf, The Will of Great Fox can't tell you how to love, only you can do that. Are you going to sit around and let some forgotten Will govern who you are?"

"It isn't a forgotten Will. It's a Will that every furry should abide by." 

"That's one opinion. But that doesn't tell me why Zoness isn't a place you set paw into." Jon finished. 

"I fell in love with a husky named Jade. She was beautiful no doubt but she didn't believe in the Will of Great Fox and she turned out to be… a human. Not a human, more of a shape shifter I'd say. She turned into a human. Since then, and my attack five years ago, it's hard for me to look at a human and say 'I really like him or her.' Sure the agony of being betrayed has passed on but the scars will never fade. I'll never forget that moment in my life. I was in love with a HUMAN, Jon. A HUMAN!" He pounded the bar. 

Jon wanted to say something else but since he'd mentioned the name Jade that seemed to be all he really heard. "I know Jade." 

"Well, I'd prefer not to talk to her again." Wolf said. "We haven't spoken since then. I don't even know if she would want to see me again." 

"Why wouldn't she?" Jon asked. 

"Because we're not exactly two peas in a pod." 

"What about the whole Great Fox thing? How did that play in?"

"Well, I'm a strong believer in the Will of Great Fox. She didn't believe in it at all. She has no doubt that Great Fox really existed, but she doesn't believe that Great Fox is the reason we're all here and alive. She doesn't believe in the epic battle between Andross and Great Fox and therefore she doesn't believe in the messiah either." 

__

Messiah? That's one I've not heard before. "Tell me about this messiah of yours." 

"It's all in the Will." Wolf went on. "It is said that a black fox killed the Great Fox. It also said 1000 years after the battle one born in the light of a human but shadowed in the coat of a black fox shall bring about peace between the humans and the furs." 

Jon dropped the beer glass when he heard the last part. It shattered into several pieces. "How would a human be shadowed in the coat of a black fox?"

"The Will says that a shape shifting platinum vixen changes a human into a black fox. From there he sets about to bring on peace and love to furs and humans. Which in turn makes the platinum vixen a prophet." 

Jon didn't believe it but he let Wolf go on. "I have no doubt in my mind that Shane is that prophet. He looks JUST like the fox described in the will." 

"You really think this fox is here to bring about peace?"

"The black for is here isn't he? If I find the platinum vixen then it proves the Will must be true." 

"How do you figure that? There's more than just ONE black fox out there and I'm pretty sure there is more than ONE platinum vixen." Jon countered. 

"According to the Will the messiah is the same black fox that killed him. That black fox had a white tail-tip, a slash across his chest and red slits on his eyelids. Shane has the white tail-tip and the red slits. Does he have a slash across his chest?"

Come to think of it, Jon had NO IDEA. He'd noticed most of the characteristics fit. But he was sure that Shane COULDN'T be this 'messiah' that Wolf was going on about. There could be lots more black foxes with white tail-tips. But the red slits on the eyelids were one to question. How many black foxes have ALL those characteristics?

"You don't believe me do you?" Wolf asked. He didn't get a response but he did get a shrug. "You're in disbelief. The fact that you dropped your glass and haven't realized it yet. I think you don't believe me. You think because there are so many black foxes out the odds of finding the one fox are next to nothing. A one in a millionth chance, right?"

Jon nodded, but Wolf didn't seem to notice as he pressed on. "I believe Shane to be the black fox. If I could see underneath his shirt I can prove it to you. The black fox with the scar across his chest is the ONLY one who could be the messiah. The one to spread this peace." 

Jon waned to agree with Wolf but Shane didn't seem like the type. Wasn't it Shane that HATED furs before he actually became one? Wasn't it Shane that didn't like humans either? How could the messiah be Shane if Shane spent the first half of his life hating everything he had later become? 

But there were the points that proved what Wolf said to be correct. Shane didn't hate humans or furs anymore and he had agreed to go on Jon's journey. Wait! The Journey! "Wolf, in that Will does it say anything about the black fox having a human companion?"

Wolf gulped down his beer and nodded. "It says that a human will help him a long in his quest. A human and the platinum vixen would go about spreading the peace and love. It said they'd be successful and the world would open its eyes. But it also said that it would take a great many years." 

"Does the Will say what the human looks like?"

"No, only that a human should assist him. If Shane is the messiah then I have the feeling I've found the human as well." Wolf looked to Jon. 

"But you hate humans. How is the Will supposed to be true if even ONE human or fur doesn't like a human or fur?"

"That's where the belief comes in. When the black fox reaches the end of his journey… all the haters shall fall to the Wrath of Great Fox. And for your information, I don't hate humans. I just don't get along with them." 

Jon hesitated for a moment. "If you were a 'true' believer in Great Fox you wouldn't fear humans at all. You'd trust that the black fox would succeed in his journey." 

Wolf nodded. "Strike, Jon. Strike true. That in itself means I haven't lived my life by the Will. The Great Fox doesn't expect one to. I shouldn't have to fear any humans according to the Will. I have sinned by his Will in having such a fear." 

Jon shook his head. "Believe what you want, but what if it doesn't happen?"

"What do you mean?"

Jon realized he had his moment to get in his say, "Say Shane does have the mark on his chest and say he IS the messiah. Well, what if he chooses not to go about his journey? What if Shane is a false messiah? What if for some reason Shane doesn't go on his journey, assuming he is the 'messiah'?"

Wolf looked down. He hadn't thought about that. But what other choice was there to make? "What would he choose above eternal peace?"

"Someone to love." Jon answered. 

"And if she came on this journey? Imagine the black fox making the journey with the ones he loves by his side? A human, the platinum vixen and the one he loved by his side? And say the one he loved turned out to be a shape shifter like Jade? It would show that such a bond CAN exist. Mark my words, Jon."

"But really, say Shane IS the messiah and he doesn't make the journey because he decides to stay with the one he loves?"

"If Shane really is the messiah… then he won't pass up the opportunity for the 'Eternal Calm' as the Will calls it. If Shane really is the messiah than by The Will of Great Fox he WILL make the journey." 

The lupine was sure in his words and it made Jon begin to think he was crazy. 

But for some reason, Jon was starting to believe. 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter ends here. This is not to impinge on anyone's religious belief it is all-fictional. Please respect that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to update more often but it isn't all that easy. 


	16. Innocence

A/N: Alright, the chapter you are about to read is at first bizarre and then truly shows us what the meaning of this fic is. What really is "Beyond the Foxes Eyes"? Do we truly know EVERYTHING about Shane's past? This chapter will be by far the most enchanting. Get ready for some ACTUAL romance as the chapter concludes. Until now there hasn't been much of any. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it a true work of art. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. If you would like to use one of my original characters feel free to ask!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Innocence

They'd been sitting around reading the diary for days and it made Shane make more and more sense. At first when the two foxes read it, they were mad. Now as Fox and Krystal read further into the diary. The anger faded and sadness began to swell up. 

Fox wasn't at the point to show remorse however. It didn't separate from the fact that of all the vixens he HAD to set his eyes on Krystal. But to find out that Shane was a lonely soul and really didn't have any friends made Fox realize that Shane didn't know what love was then. He had been starting to experience it but didn't know the feeling until Krystal came around. Or did he?

Krystal on the other hand was having a different reaction to it all. She started to feel as though Shane was using her. Was what they had for that brief period of time real? What if Shane really was just using her? Until she read into the diary she wasn't going to find out. She was sure it was real. After all, the entries they were reading were written four years ago. Maybe then he was desperate to lift the curse but later he couldn't have been THAT desperate. After all, it was Krystal who showed Shane what "trust" really was. It was Shane who returned that trust. Shane also admitted to her that he loved the life of a furry. 

"There aren't many entries left. In fact, I don't think it even gets to us." Fox flipped through the pages slowly. One-by-one eyeing each one. The current year was 1025, and the diary only seemed to go up to 1024. Why would Shane suddenly stop when his story was coming to an end? Fox wanted to find out and of course the only way was to read deeper into Shane's past. What other secrets did the vulpine have?

__

July 30, 1021

Because Katt asked me to, I took a moment to read the book Mia had given to me. Sure it couldn't tell me how to act, but it would probably help me learn the lifestyle a lot better. 

There were things perplexing to me. Furs weren't too much like humans it seemed. Not saying I was an expert on humans but I did get the general idea of how humans could be. Furs didn't seem like them very much. At least that's what it seemed like at first. 

Furs were commonly shorter than humans. Very few were of the same height. Not so surprising really. I'd killed enough furs to know that by common sense. With the thought that I'd killed a fur, while I myself am now a fur, suddenly made my heart sink. I felt as if I'd killed a member of my family. 

Everyday when I wake up, I remember the wolf that came to my door. The only fur to ever escape me. I'd do anything for him now. Anything to make up for nearly taking his life and for taking his eye. I see him in my dreams and wonder what's become of him now. 

But putting that aside, a little more from the book Mia gave me. A furry is rarely too hot, or too cold. The fur grows thicker in the winter and sheds in the spring. It made me wish I'd known that sooner. 

The furs seemed to be extremely fast. Much faster than any human, which explains why the wolf was able to escape. I didn't take him by surprise like I did the others. Of all the furs the cheetah seemed to be the fastest but a fox wasn't far behind. 

As well as being faster, they have the ability to be much more agile. They're swifter and more evasive. It must come with the speed. 

What struck me as a much bigger interest were the claws. They were "sheathed". A word I'd only heard in conjunction with a sword in my books. Apparently claws were covered in a "sheath" on the body. I can control when to use them, though I haven't really learned much. I still cut myself from time to time but now I got the hang of it. It could even be a simple reaction (like when I nearly struck the platinum vixen the day we met). 

There was so much more to learn though. It shows that furs don't like to drink coffee in the morning. They like sweetened tea. I wasn't much for coffee anyway. A drink that taste like chalk to me isn't my idea of a drink. I'd rather drink tea in the morning as it is. It's healthier for the body anyway. 

Furs seem to be more affectionate in many different ways than humans. I learned they could possibly be even more affectionate than humans (with how much love there is in Earth could there possibly be ANYTHING more mushy?). 

Apparently furs can show affection in ways that humans either can't, or choose not to because it just looks silly. Like a belly-rub. Imagine you're out in the middle of the town square in Earth with the woman you love and suddenly she lifts up your shirt and starts rubbing your belly! That would look ridiculous! But to furs… that's normal? Apparently so, and it doesn't stop there. As if the kissing and corny dialogue humans exchange with one another wasn't enough, furs LICK as well as kiss. Sometimes on the nose or the cheek. Imagine a human licking his or her spouse. That would look pretty disturbing. Nibbling on the neck as well is pretty disturbing to me. Then there's the nuzzle… and I seem to be rambling. So many ways of affection that I've never seen humans express before. 

The last thing I noted was the senses of sight, smell and hearing were all better. I could smell several times better than any human could and hear twice the distance. I probably wouldn't need reading glasses anymore because everything seemed clear. 

I guess being a fur isn't all that bad, but hell I get to have a tail so it's an even trade as far as a unique physique goes. But I had a longer bridge on my nose, which I wasn't used to. I couldn't seem to control my tail all the time but it makes a "handy" hand. 

I took a look at myself in the mirror the other day. Katt told me I was pretty cute. When I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't quite see it. I had red slits on my eyelids; I noticed when I winked to see just what changed on me besides the fact that I was very hairy. My white belly fur seemed strange at first. I was all black and white except for my eyelids. My tail had a white tail-tip and the bridge of my nose was white. 

I looked at myself and ran my paws through my fur. I even ruffled my fur… just to kind of see why a dog likes to be petted. For some reason it made me feel warm… and fuzzy inside. But one thing didn't stand well. The scar across my chest was not going to go away! I already looked ugly enough, the scar only made it worse. But for some reason Katt thought I was pretty attractive. 

As I stared at myself in the mirror this morning, I realized one thing that hadn't changed. My eyes. My eyes were still the same powder of crystal blue. They looked exactly the same as they had when I was changed. I soon came to realize… it's the only part of my human self I have left. 

I put my shirt back on to cover up the scar. My shirt was white and I had on blue jeans. I finally realized this look wasn't going to do. It was too… colorful. I want to be able to wander around and not be noticed right away. I wanted to be able to make others fear me, mostly the humans. I wanted to be unnoticed. I was already fast enough as a human. I've got to be fast as hell as a fox. 

I decided the colorful look wasn't going to do if I was to be a lonely fox. I stripped myself of my clothes and went browsing through my closet. I had a lot more color than I thought in my dressing room. Finally, I came a cross the perfect shirt. It had the design of an "X" on it, sewed in perfectly. It was long sleeved but if anything I could roll the sleeves up. I then found some pants. They had a chain on them, but as I kept telling myself, I wanted to be undetected. I took the chain off and put on the black pants. Now I was fully covered in black. I was swift already. Should someone take noticed to me they wouldn't be able to see my face in time. They'll learn to fear me, and I'll learn to fear them. I'm not a human anymore I'm a fox. My name is Shane and the world of furs is slowly opening up to me. 

***

After that last entry Krystal had one of the questions answered that she'd always wanted answered. The reason Shane wore black. Shane had told her it was to blend with his fur and that wasn't at all true. 

"You have anything you want to say?" Fox asked. He wasn't going to waste anytime getting through the diary. 

"Only that I wish I'd known him sooner. Maybe if we'd had meant him sooner he wouldn't have to be ashamed of being an outcast." 

Fox nodded, and it didn't stop him from turning the page and beginning the next entry. 

***

__

August 17, 1021

It was about two days ago when I was reading more of the book Mia gave me. Looking more into what furs were scared of. It was then I came to notice that humans and furs weren't as different as everyone thought they were. Furs may have a few ups on humans, but I found that they were typically scared of the same things. Being the prey, being hurt emotionally and physically and most of all, each other. Furs were friendly but like humans they're nervous when meeting someone knew, especially of the opposite sex. 

It seemed strange to read this at first but I began to notice that it was true. Humans were afraid of the same things. Humans were probably more violent because furs don't use guns they use their claws. 

It was August 15th when all this happened, mind you. That day I got a knock at my door and when I answered it was a human. Now, I'd already been a human and I wasn't scared. As long as a human didn't have a gun or blade in this lifetime, they were harmless. 

This human was a woman. In the back of my mind something was telling me I knew this woman. She was a blonde woman with shiny eyes and she was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts. "Can I come in?"

Another one of Mia's cronies, _I thought. She sent this human here to show me that there could be a bond between furs and humans. After reading the book "Being a Furry" I was ready to believe a bond could exist. Was this to test that?_

The blonde woman walked into the main hall and off to my living room. I followed behind her closely. When she walked into the living room she screamed. When I ran in after her I saw what the fuss was about. The trophies. 

"You're barbaric!" She screamed. 

"No, that isn't what it looks like!" I tried to calm her down. 

"Why, if you're a furry, do you have the heads of other furs on your wall." 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I said, but sighed. "I was once a human. I was an arrogant, self-centered bastard. Too caught up in my skills, rude and indecent. An old woman came by. At least I thought she was an old woman. When she revealed she wasn't a woman but a vixen, I was turned into this fox. I haven't taken down the trophies yet." 

"Well you should!" The woman screamed. "Put them down in the East Wing with all your other human accessories you don't use anymore." 

I raised a brow. "How did you know that?"

The woman giggled. "You showed me before!" Then a pink light surrounded her and when the flash was gone there stood Katt Monroe. 

I was shocked. There were more shape shifters than just Mia. I should've guessed. She sat down in the chair. 

"May I bring you anything?" I asked. Wait… DID I just ask that? 

"I'm flattered, but no. I'm fine. You should really get rid of those," she pointed to the trophies, "you'll never get a mate if you leave those up." 

"Why bother I'll be a human when I get the mate anyway." I retorted. 

"And that attitude will have to go too." She said. Kat had been checking up on me for the past few months. Dropping by from time to time. She said she'd stop coming by when I set my eye on someone. "It's great to see you've been reading the book for a while."

"How do you know THAT!?" I asked in shock. I may have been reading the book when she stopped by, but she couldn't have known since I hide it away all the time when she comes by. I didn't want her to know I'd actually picked it up. 

"Mia has been watching you. She has a crystal ball. She's concerned for you." Katt smiled. 

"Is she watching us now?" I asked. 

"I would imagine so." 

"She's trying to play God now?"

"Nope, trying to play The Great Fox." 

"The what?"

"Never mind. If you go to Corneria you'll hear the story, I assure you." 

She sat back and relaxed and I was now on the armrest. She scooted over in suggestion that I sit. I didn't know what to do at that point in time. I slid in next to her anyway and for whatever reason she put her paw on my leg. "Are you going to do away with the trophies? Tell me you will." 

She looked me dead in the eyes and I just COULDN'T say no. "Yes, I'll put them away… for you." 

She looked me in the eyes and reminded me, "Don't get any ideas, I'm not a vixen." 

The feeling was different. Finally she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "But enjoy the furry life while you can." 

I was nervous. I'd never had ANYONE do this sort of thing to me before. Suddenly Katt looked up at me and uttered the words, "Do I make you nervous?"

What was she trying to do? I could tell I was a little shaky and I slowly replied, "Very." I just couldn't bring up the strength to lie. Besides, it was obvious I was nervous. I wanted to slap myself. I must've looked really dumb sitting beside her. 

She breathed softly and ran her paw up my leg and to my shirt. "Why did you star wearing black?"

I didn't want to tell her I wanted the people to fear me so I told her a lie, "I do this because it blends nicely with my fur." She nodded and then I told her something I didn't really think I'd EVER think to say. "Black is such a unique color. It isn't just a color, it means something. Black is the color of darkness and everybody fears it. But to me Black is a mystery. What's hidden behind the color? Blue looks innocent, but black truly speaks, 'mysterious'. Others perceive black as something evil. I'm like the color black, Katt. I'm not evil, I'm mysterious." 

Coming from my mouth it must've sounded artistic. But I began to realize I was doing just what I DIDN'T want to do. I was acting just like a human! I was making a fool of myself. Not just that but I realized I was starting to sound really mushy. 

Katt didn't say anything about it however. I thought for sure she'd tell me I was sounding like an idiot. But instead, "I think you're right. Black, a mysterious color, describes you rather well. You are mysterious Shane. In more ways than one." 

She ran a paw up my shirt and then I was feeling even more nervous. "Katt…" I said. But she persisted and began to rub my belly. She couldn't be! Or would she?

I grabbed her paw up my shirt and moved it away. "You're telling me I shouldn't try anything and yet you're all over me!" 

She smiled a pure and innocent smile. "So you HAVE been taking what the book says into account." 

I felt uneasy and didn't want to say anymore but she was right. I couldn't exactly say she was wrong. "I have been, yes." 

Then without warning, she licked my cheek. I squealed and jumped out of the chair. I must've seemed like a pre-mature boy of about twelve years of age. I was breathing heavily. 

She only stared at me. "You've never had that feeling before, have you?" She asked. 

I shook my head. I didn't even know what feeling she was talking about. "I've never had anyone feel me up before either." I managed to say and when it came out I noticed my voice cracked! That had NEVER happened to me before. Then as I tried to sit back down, I missed the armrest and hit the floor. 

Was I going crazy? Or was it just because I was around a beautiful feline? 

All the while, Katt sat in her seat giggling. She took a paw and pulled me up on the chair. I never noticed just how short I had become. I must've been a foot shorter than when I was a human because I fit in the chair without making Katt have to struggle so much. Then again, it was a mighty big and comfy chair. 

"How much romance have you really experienced?" She asked. 

I hadn't experienced any. I didn't even know what love was. I felt ashamed. I was 21 and hadn't experienced "The greatest feeling in the world." I thought you grew UP not DOWN? I suddenly felt myself becoming thirteen again. My voice was cracking up; I was growing nervous and clumsy. I suddenly wanted to impress her in everyway. What the hell was wrong with me?

She stood me up and hugged me tight. I didn't know much about anything else, but I knew when someone gave you a hug you were supposed to return the favor. "You're adorable." Katt mused. 

I let her go. "No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are. You seem so… innocent." She said. 

Innocent? What does she mean by that? It's not like I'm guilty of anything. Except falling for her. There I go again with the cheesy thoughts. 

"You've never been touched?" She suddenly asked me. "In an affectionate way I mean." She added in. 

I shook my head and before long she embraced me again. She licked my neck and even nibbled a little bit. But I found I wasn't so nervous anymore. I then rubbed my paws up and down her back and closed my eyes. She was warm. 

She pushed me away and looked deep into my eyes. "Kiss me." She said. 

I was in a state of shock. "Kiss me." She repeated. I moved in closer and she grabbed my paw. She didn't shudder. 

I began to suddenly remember a book I'd read before. It was called "Beauty and the Beast." A book about an arrogant prince who was turned into a hideous beast. The only way he could break the spell was to show he could love another. At this point in time I WISHED I was that prince. I'd have been able to break my curse right here and now. Then it hit me… what the REAL curse was. If I do love a vixen in return… it would never be. 

Katt didn't seem to be reading my thoughts but we moved closer to each other still. I felt flames burning in my stomach as our lips connected and I suddenly found myself embracing her, holding back no passion. The world was blank I could only think of her… and suddenly I wasn't in the living room of my mansion but rather in a field of flowers, experiencing a dream I had not lived. 

When the kiss was broken she sighed heavily. "You…" she wanted to say more but stopped. I had just experienced my first kiss and I loved it to death. I wanted to do it again… and a thousand more times after that. 

She was still breathing like nothing else. "How could you not experience such a feeling?"

She ran her paws down my chest. "You've got the looks, and you've got the innocence that screams to furs." 

I still didn't think I was cute. But she kept telling me I was. I sighed, "I'm nothing special to anyone." 

"Why not?"

"I can't love. I can't embrace the passion I just felt with anyone else." 

"You're gorgeous." She told me. "Don't put yourself down. What makes you so hideous?"

Do I dare show her? The scar on my chest? I held my head down. "It isn't what you see that makes me any less attractive. It's what you don't." 

She looked me deep in the eyes. "Take off your shirt." 

I was shocked. "Why?"

"Mia said you'd have something to show me." 

Mia! She was still pestering me. I had already been a fur for a few months now… and I was starting to like it, especially with Katt's frequent visits. 

"I can't." I said. 

"I won't turn away." She said. 

I was still nervous, but then I realized, whom was she going to tell? I grasped at my shirt and slowly slid it off, revealing the scar across my chest. I took a deep breath and realized that I was standing before her, shirtless. 

She reached her paw out and touched my scar. "It gives you character." She said and ran her paw down my chest. "How can you say you're not beautiful?"

I didn't hear those last words; I only knew that I was getting an intense feeling inside. This didn't feel much like love anymore. Now I was in lust. She rubbed her paw up and down my chest softly and I realized I wanted to see her without a shirt on. I wanted to see her beautiful body the way she saw mine now. I wanted HER. 

She came closer and put her paws around me and began to feel below my waist when I finally realized… this wasn't right. I grabbed her paws and for the first time that night, my voice came out the deepest it had ever been, "I can't do this." I said. "I want to keep what 'innocence' I have left." 

She took my paw and kissed it lightly. "I understand." She resounded and kissed me once more. "But I want you to put your paws on me now." 

I wasn't sure of what to say anymore. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't realize I put my paw on HER chest and she placed her paw on mine and began to slowly bring our paws to her stomach before she kissed me again. "I won't take that innocence away." 

She began towards the doors and turned around. She wanted to say something to me. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she resisted. She walked out into the main hall and I followed after her. "Katt…" 

She turned around and put a finger on lips. "Never forget this night." After that she had left. 

When Katt finally walked out the door, I realized just what my true "Innocence" was. It wasn't her… it was the curse. 

I fell for her right then and there and wondered if we'd ever have a moment like that again. 

Was this love?

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: A bittersweet chapter. This is by far the most enticing and passion ridden chapter I've ever written thus far in this fic. Doesn't make me cry the way the first installment did but it certainly brought a tear to my eye. It seems there are things we really don't know about Katt and Shane. There will be more Katt/Shane romance in the next chapter too. Except it won't be the past. Anyway please read and review. This is the first deeply romanced chapter I've written in a while. Tell me if it was good too. 


	17. Secrets Untold

A/N: So now we know Shane and Katt have had something in the past. I touch on it a bit in this chapter. Oh, and this chapter is pretty long. Much longer than all the other chapters in this fic thus far. This is part one of a chapter I cut into thirds because I felt they were just too long if I crammed them all together. This in itself is pretty long compared to how long my chapters normally are. So read, review and most important, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. If you'd like to use my original characters then feel free to ask!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Secrets Untold

Mia was up making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. She hadn't been doing much since she got in Zoness. She'd merely slept and read the whole time. A few words of wisdom to Shane every now and then; but she knew something else with Shane was going on. 

Of course Mia had also read The Will of Great Fox. She had more knowledge of it than any other fur in existence. She too was destined to do the things she had done. She was gifted and cursed with immortality. Her age was a mystery. She had fought in the war over one thousand years ago. 

She remembered the black fox that struck the Great Fox down. The black fox was a traitor among furs. Not on the side of Great Fox but neither was he sided with Andross. 

The black fox looked EXACTLY like Shane and even bared the same name. Yes, the black fox years ago WAS Shane. 

Mia remembered it well. After the black fox stabbed the Great Fox, Mia vowed to kill him and she did. With the Great Fox's final days of life he wrote a will and granted Mia immortality. She was supposed to spread the words of Great Fox, but she only distributed the Will around the world. 

But the humans didn't take into the Will. They refused to believe an animal could be a God and they stuck by Andross, not knowing the ultimate truth. Throughout life and the science that humans called "Biology" they made the mistake in proving that they themselves were animals. 

Not just that, but humans were oblivious to the fact that Andross and the Great Fox were once in liege with each other. Even though humans had more physical strength and endurance, they were deep down inside, furs created by the Great Fox and Andross. 

Mia couldn't see why this difference couldn't be put aside. The curse she had ultimately placed on Shane was mere coincidence but she knew it was he. 

But who would've thought the Will of Great Fox was telling the truth about him? Who knew that someone who had been born a human that hated animals would actually WANT to be a furry?

Something puzzled Mia, however. According to Will, Shane would go out and spread this peace among humans and furs with a human companion. It was his ultimate "mission" in life and Jon was obviously the human to help him. But as with Jon, the thought accord to Mia. What if Shane didn't go through with it? What if Shane stayed because of Katt? Then that would mean the entire Will of Great Fox was faulty. Then another thought accord to Mia… what if Shane was killed?

***

That very night, Shane walked into the house with Katt close behind. The two were holding paws as they stepped into the warmth of Katt's home. As Shane stepped inside he heard Mia call his name. He looked to Katt and she said nothing. Mia called his name again and Shane started towards the kitchen with Katt, "Alone!" Mia said. 

"I'll just, go out and find Jon. I'm sure he's at the pub." Katt hugged him tightly. 

Shane let Katt go and walked into the kitchen where Mia was sitting quietly at the table. She hadn't touched her cup of tea since she made it. Contemplating on whether or not she should reveal things to Shane. "Please, sit down." 

"I'd prefer to stand." Shane said, knowing full well something wasn't right. Mia had a different tone in her voice… a more serious and deeper tone. Her eyes were a tranquil blue. Soothing as always, but a deeper shade than usual. 

"Please sit, or you'll be standing for a while." Mia advised him. She watched Shane continue to stand. _You're a great fur but you still only do things when you're ready. _Mia thought. When Shane finally took a seat she gave a faint smile. 

"You look awful." Shane noticed. 

"That's because, I feel I may have made a mistake. The Great Fox entrusted me with a mission and I abused it in the wrong way." She admitted. "Maybe I was destined to it… or maybe it was pure coincidence." 

"Is this about the war?" Shane asked. "I've heard the story of Great Fox… how he was betrayed by his own kin." 

"I know you know the story. You also have knowledge the fur that killed him was a black fox, yes?"

Shane didn't say anything. "Mia, I didn't even live over 1000 years ago." 

"But I did, Shane." Mia sighed and stood up. She walked over and poured her tea out and set the cup down. "I watched it Shane. I watched the black fox stab the Great Fox and I watched the Great Fox die. He died in MY arms!" A tear actually came to her eye. Shane had never seen Mia cry. 

"You couldn't have been around over one-thousand years ago." Shane mused. "If you were you'd be older than the Great Fox himself." 

"No, not older--as old." Mia corrected him. "I was the first of his kin, born into this world. I watched the war rage on and I watched senseless bloodshed. But the black fox was taunting." 

"Why?" Shane asked. 

"The black fox was named Shane… just like you. He LOOKED just like you… he sounded like you even wore the same clothes you do." Mia pressed on. "He was a kind gentle fox. He thought if Andross and the Great Fox died, everything would be okay and we'd know just stupid the war was. He told me, right before I killed him, that the Great Fox would be eternal. He told me in the end everything would be okay. The very next day, The Great Fox died and left a Will for me to distribute around the world." 

"The Will of Great Fox." They both said in unison and Shane looked up at her. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, and I realize what I had to do by the Will. He gave me immortality and gave me the power to be a shape-shifter. I can mimic his powers through spells now. But now I realize what I had done once I met you." 

Shane's heart sank. It was almost like a piece of his past came back to him in that moment. He started to feel guilty and didn't know why. 

"You ARE the black fox, Shane. You killed the Great Fox and told us all that everything would be all right. Before the Great Fox died, Shane he spoke to me and told me that black fox was right. He told me with his dying breath that the black fox would be born one thousand years after the war in the year 1000. He told me the black fox would be born in the light of a human and turned into the same black fox that killed him years ago. It's no coincidence I found you Shane. The Will said I would. But I can only find out through reasoning. What year were you born? If it isn't the year 1000 then I've made a mistake in my judgment and you're not the next 'Great Fox' to spread peace and love between the animal and human kingdom. If you were, then our meeting with Jon is not a coincidence either. Now tell me Shane, what year and day were you born. The Great Fox said he'd be born on the first day of the year 1000. The ONLY one born on that day." 

Shane's eyes widened and Mia repeated once more. "When were you born?"

Shane took a deep sigh. He seemed about to cry, as he knew Mia was. "I was born January 1, 1000." 

Mia smiled and approached him, a tear in her eye. She embraced Shane and released the tear. "Then it is you." 

Shane pushed Mia away and gave her a concerned look. "You're saying that by the Will of Great Fox I am the Great Fox. I can't be, I wasn't even born a fox." 

"That all the more makes it true. By the Will you ARE the messiah and you ARE going to bring about the 'Eternal Calm.'"

Shane stood up and began to walk out, "Don't run away from your destiny Shane!" Mia called out to him and he stopped in his tracks. 

"I'm not running away, I'm only turning my back on it. I can't do it Mia." 

"And why not?"

"Because I know nothing of the story. I know nothing of a murderous deed. You're accusing me of killing the Great Fox over one thousand years ago… a thousand years before I was even born! It couldn't have been me!"

"But that's EXACTLY WHY IT IS YOU!" Mia screamed. "You were reborn to keep your word that a bond between humans and furs can exist!" She walked up to Shane and grabbed his shirt. "I watched you die! I watched you die right in front of my eyes and I watched you transform from a human into a fox. I watched the 'rebirth' of the same fox I killed over one thousand years ago. I saw the look in your eyes. You KNOW you did it, don't you? You know this is what you're meant to do and you're avoiding it! You knew from the very moment you were changed into the fox that this was going to be your destiny!"

Shane didn't say anything. "I didn't know and I didn't ask for this task. All I wanted was the chance to love someone." 

Mia understood what it was like. "I know you don't want this burden, but I've waited a millennium for this. When you broke your curse when Krystal told you she loved you, you came to me for help. When I turned you back into the black fox you KNEW what your destiny was." 

Shane turned around and began to walk away again. "I don't want he destiny." 

"Yes you do!" Mia argued. "If you didn't want it then why did you tell Jon, 'yes?!'"

At that moment Shane stopped. He didn't turn around but then he came to the realization that Mia was absolutely right. It was then Shane knew who he was and why he was here. Right at that very moment the memories came back to him. The flames of war, the blood of the Great Fox on his paw. He covered his paw now and never looked at Mia. He remembered it all now and he remembered Mia killing him. That was how he got the first scar on his chest only it was much deeper and then no one could heal such a wound. 

Shane turned to face Mia, realizing full well that he was the one who killed the Great Fox, he knew it now. He closed his eyes and saw Mia's face and she looked exactly as she did now. Not angry, but sad. "Did you love him?" Shane asked. 

Mia looked to Shane and dropped her lip. "That… isn't any of your business…" 

"Did you love the fox or not? You didn't kill me for revenge of him being the Great Fox, you killed me out of revenge of killing your lover!" 

Mia breathed heavily and nodded her head. "But when I looked into your eyes I knew I'd see you again. I knew you'd keep to your word when you said everything would be alright. But when I killed you I didn't believe you. But after I read the Will I knew." 

Shane walked back up to Mia and embraced her and watched as Mia began to cry. "But when I looked into your eyes I only saw hurt and pain." Shane rubbed her back. "I can't give you the Great Fox back. I'm Shane and that's the only fur I can be. Regardless of the fact that I'm to be the next Great Fox, I'm Shane." 

He rubbed her back softly and let her cry in his arms. "But tell me. Why didn't I have any memory of it until now? Why did I spend so long not knowing what I've done?"

"Because it's rebirth. The shadows of the past don't matter anymore and your conscience knows that. That's why you blocked it out of your memory, because it doesn't matter. You can run from it if you wish but you must realize it's the past that brought you here." She wiped away tears. "And it's the future that will take you." 

***

Katt walked into the pub, knowing full well she'd find Jon. The feline needed to get away from Shane for just a moment. The moment on the hilltop reminded her of the past. The past she kept lying to everyone about. When they asked her if she ever felt anything for Shane, she'd either answer "No" or "I don't know". Of course that never got past Mia. 

As Katt walked around in the pub she stopped short of breath when she finally saw Jon. Except Jon was with Wolf and that made Katt uncomfortable. 

"Come to join us?" Jon asked as Katt came up to him. She smiled when she saw Wolf and forced one when she saw Jon. 

"How's it going?" Wolf asked as he took a sip of his beer. "You seem distraught." 

"Nothing's wrong, if that's what you mean." Katt said. 

Wolf set his beer down and smiled. "Would you like to come back with me? I've been pretty lonely lately and could use some company." 

Jon shook his head, "You going back home? I wouldn't dream it. I brought you here to Zoness for the sole purpose of reviving a social life. You're not going back to that mansion for a while." 

Wolf wasn't so sure. There was always the thought of seeing Jade and he didn't want that. If he saw Jade he didn't know what he'd do. "I'd prefer to go home--"

"Then no wonder you're a social outcast. I bet most of these furs don't even know who you are!" Jon said. "So stay here tonight. It'll do you some good."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win this battle, the lupine finally agreed to stay. "Well, seeing as how we've spent so much time here perhaps we should be going then?"

"I just got here." Katt said. "And Shane and Mia are having a discussion right now. It must be important because she told me to leave." 

Jon set his beer down and stood up. "Regardless, we do need to leave. We've been here for hours."

As Jon and Wolf came to their feet they spotted the jade husky approaching them. Jon was happy to see her; where as Wolf was wishing he was dead. "Jon have you seen Shane? I was looking for him earlier this morning and…" she stopped speaking when she caught a glimpse of Wolf. She hadn't seen him in a long time and the reality of him being in Zoness right now was unbelievable. What was more jaw dropping was Wolf, of all furs, was with a human. "I thought you were never coming back?" 

Wolf twitched an ear and spoke slowly and softly, "I hadn't planned on coming. I'm only here because of _him._" He pointed to Jon. "I've not seen you for ages." 

Jade smiled, "Well, at least you have a better attitude. So you don't hate humans anymore?" 

"I guess not every one of them you meet is so bad." Wolf spoke. 

"And what about the Will of Great Fox?"

"It's part of the reason why I'm here, actually. I can't hate humans; it defies the Will if I do. But why are you here?"

Jade put a paw up in his face and shook her head, "I _live _in Zoness, if you haven't forgotten! The question isn't why I'm here; the question is why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood…" Wolf groaned 

"Don't take that kind of attitude with me." Jade snapped. 

__

This is sad. Kat thought and looked to Jon, whom was thinking the same thing. 

Wolf sat back down at the bar and shook his head. "I'm not telling you why I'm here. You wouldn't understand… and why are YOU looking for Shane?"

"So you're looking for Shane." Jade sat next to him and avoided his question. "For what purpose?"

"You wouldn't understand and you haven't answered my question yet."

"Of course I don't understand. How can you expect me to understand if I don't know what it is you're talking about?"

Wolf rolled his eyes back and then looked at Katt and Jon. The two were staring intently. For the first time in a long while, Wolf was feeling embarrassed. "You WON'T understand!" Wolf raised his voice. 

"I would if you would just tell me!" Jade screamed and now everyone in the bar was looking at them. 

__

Dammit! Wolf thought to himself. _Here we are making another scene… and in public this time. _The lupine didn't want this and so he stayed silent until the gawkers started to look away. When their attention was no longer fixated on them Wolf was immediately in Jade's face whispering slowly, "The reason I don't think you'll understand is because it involves the Will of Great Fox and I don't want another senseless argument over whether or not the Will speaks any truth." 

Jade couldn't help but sigh aloud. "Oh, Wolf…" She slowly spoke, "SHUT UP!" She screamed and the furs were looking again. "How can you believe in something that we have no proof ever happened? How can you sit here and say the things mentioned in The Will of Great Fox are true? How can a tome decide the fate of this world? How can a tome know the fate of this world?! It can't! There's no such thing as fate. No wonder you're alone! While everyone is living their life the way they want to, you're letting a tome written a thousand years ago control your life! You're pathetic!" Jade screamed and the entire bar was watching. 

Wolf lowered his ears in embarrassment. He knew she was partially right. He was pathetic. But he knew there were other believers out there. 

Jade was staring him in the face. Wolf raised his head to look at her and he was breathing heavily out of anger. She may have been right about him being pathetic but he wasn't one to let someone talk about his religious beliefs with such disdain. At one moment the two were staring at each other with no words, and in the next moment the back of Wolf's paw had struck Jade's face and knocked her out of the chair. The entire pub gasped and Wolf flipped a coin onto the bar. "Keep the change." He told the barkeep and walked out, leaving Jade on the floor. 

Katt was in utter disbelief at what just happened. As Wolf pushed his way out and a crowd of desperate furs, and Jon, surrounded Jade, Katt decided she'd slip out unnoticed. 

***

Wolf was running away from the scene before anyone from the pub decided to jump him for striking a woman. "Hey!" He heard someone shout behind him and it only caused him to pick up speed. "Hey!" the voice resounded and Wolf turned around to see Katt approaching. He'd stop for her at least. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Katt confronted him. The lupine looked down and then Katt slapped him and watched him grabbed his right cheek in agony and a small bit of blood began to bleed. When Katt was angry she slapped with her claws. Wolf looked at her and shock. "The second slap will remove you're whole face if you don't tell me!" She huffed. 

"If you think I'm going to sit around and let her do that, you're crazy. You can insult me all you want but you may NEVER insult my beliefs. Everyone has their own beliefs so I feel it's only right to respect them." 

"And there's nothing wrong with hitting a woman to get that point across?"

Wolf glared at Katt, "I don't play the gender game Katt. Male, female, it doesn't matter. Both genders exists and therefore I give both genders the same treatment!"

Katt didn't want to get into the gender game so she quickly switched the subject back to Jade, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She asked. "I don't care about your personal beliefs anymore than you care about mine, but you will NEVER touch Jade like that again and if you do, you'll answer to me!"

Wolf turned around and started toward the lake, "I'm going home. I can't stay here with Jade around." He began to walk off and Katt stopped him. "Let me go!"

"No!" Katt screamed. "You're not going back! You're going to stay here and you're going to apologize to Jade." Katt demanded. 

"Get off me, dammit!" Wolf pushed Katt to the ground. Wolf stared her in the face and looked at her eyes grow teary. He knelt down beside her and closed his eye. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely and helped her to her feet. 

"What happened to you two? Why did you guys have to do that?" Katt questioned, holding back tears. 

"Jade and I are separated by--" 

"Don't say the Will of Great Fox! If you do I swear you'll have another scratch mark on your cheek!" 

"--Different beliefs." Wolf finished. "Partly because of the Will. Jade doesn't believe in it at all and I do. I don't mind that she doesn't, but that still doesn't mean I should let her attack me for it."

"You should go and apologize to her!" Katt requested. 

"I guess I probably should." Wolf agreed and started on his way back to the pub and then realized that was probably a bad idea. He stopped in his tracks. 

"What is it?" Katt asked. 

"I can't do this…" Wolf said. "If I go back in there that whole pub will be on me." 

Katt grabbed him by the paw and lead him to the pub, "I'll protect you." 

"You?"

"Got a problem?"

Wolf shook his head. "Of course not." 

***

Jade was sitting back at the bar with Jon comforting her. "Why didn't you tell me things were THAT bad?"

"Because they weren't. Wolf has never hit me before. Up until now I didn't know he actually did hit others." She rubbed her cheek and sighed. "That hurt like hell." She mused. "He's so strong." 

"Hey can we get some ice over here?" Jon asked the barkeep and the dog serving them went off to grab some ice. 

At that very moment Wolf walked back in and the whole pub was watching. At the same time the barkeep got back with the ice and gave it to Jon. "Jade…" Wolf spoke. 

Before he could go on Jade smiled which caused him to cease his sentence. "Honey, you pack quite a punch!" She let Jon apply the ice to her almost swelling cheek. 

"Jade, I'm sorry." Wolf said and sat down across from her. "I lost control and I'll NEVER hit you again." 

Jade sighed, she'd heard that from nearly everyone these days, male or female, she knew if she set him off again she'd be right back on the floor. "Save it, Wolf. You don't have to apologize, I should." Wolf raised his ears and Jade went on, "I know why you hit me. I stood there and insulted you and your own beliefs. You know, it was a certain lupine that told me we're all the same, it's only our beliefs that break us apart." 

Wolf nodded. "I did say that."

"So you had the right to hit me. I'm sorry for insulting your religious beliefs. I should have never said those things." 

Katt whispered into Wolf's ear, "Now was that so hard?"

"I think we better go and leave these two alone." Jon spoke. 

Jon and Katt were out of the pub before Wolf and Jade even had the chance to say goodbye. 

"So are you going to tell me why you're looking for Shane?" Jade asked. 

"Only if you tell me." Wolf said. 

"I'm looking for Shane because I needed to talk to him. It was about you, I suppose. Shane's a really good fox. He knows how to listen." Jade smiled. "Not that you don't, but Shane seems like he's actually interested in what I have to say." 

"Oh my God!" Wolf squeaked like a girl. "You love him!" 

To hear those words… _in that voice_ from Wolf was kind of disturbing. "Yeah, I do. But he isn't the one I want. He's a great listener but there's something about him that makes me want to restrain myself." Jade sighed. "Now it's your turn. Why are you looking for Shane? Even if it involves the Will of Great Fox, I'll listen." 

"Well, that's a relief because it does." Wolf breathed a sigh of relief. "In the Will it says the black fox that killed him will come back and spread love among humans and furs." 

"Wolf, that could be any black fox."

"I know, but the Will described him as a black fox with a white tail-tip, blue eyes and red slits on his eye lids. It also said he'd have a scar across his chest." 

Jade looked at him and shook her head. "You think I'm full of it, right?" Wolf said. 

"Yeah, but it sounds believable. Everything except the scar on his chest matches." 

"Have you seen his chest?" Wolf asked. 

Jade shook her head. "I haven't seen his chest, but the odds of Shane being the one fox is one in a million." 

Wolf sighed, she was right. "Well, I can do two things to prove the Will right. I can either find Shane and ask him to take off his shirt so I can see if he's got a scar on his chest, or I can find the platinum vixen." 

"The platinum vixen?"

"The Will says the platinum vixen turned a human into a black fox that matched the description. If I find the shape-shifting platinum vixen with Shane then the Will HAS to be true." 

Jade wanted to say she knew a platinum vixen but instead she spoke the words she never thought she'd say, and to Wolf especially. "Can I see the Will?"

Wolf raised a brow. "What?"

"The Will… I want to see it."

"When I return home you can." Wolf answered honestly. "But I need to see Shane."

***

"What a night." Katt sighed. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Jon said. "But I think being here is doing some good for Wolf." 

The two stumbled into the home and saw Mia asleep in Shane's arms. Mia had never looked so beautiful before. "Jon, look." 

Mia was cuddled up by Shane and his arms were wrapped around her. "They look so cute together." Jon smiled. 

"She may be sleeping but I'm not." Shane said and surprised the two. 

Jon bought a finger up to his lips. He walked off while Katt stayed. "You're not asleep yet?"

"I can't sleep…" Shane said and stood up holding Mia. "I'm taking her to bed." 

Katt waited around while Shane took Mia to rest. She felt a little nervous and scared. Nervous because Shane was around and scared because she left Jade with Wolf. Who knew what would happen with those two alone. She ruffled her feet in the carpet and sighed as she slumped down on the couch. 

Soon Shane was sitting beside her and noticed something was wrong. It seemed to be a usual thing with Katt now and Shane noticed something was terribly wrong. "What's going on?"

Katt couldn't hold in so much anymore. "I'm disturbed about Wolf… about Jon." Shane gave a puzzled look and Katt went on. "Just at the pub I watched Wolf hit Jade. He's sorry and they seem to be alright now but I'm still worried." 

"What else is on your mind?" Shane asked. 

Katt sighed, "You…"

Shane pulled her close, "Katt, do you remember the day we met?"

"When I brought you the book from Mia?" She asked. 

"Yeah. You know what my thoughts were the very moment I met you then?" Katt shook her head and Shane smiled. "I wondered why you weren't a vixen. You were astonishingly beautiful." 

Katt smiled and then remembered another part of their past. "You're gorgeous." She giggled. 

Shane smiled. "No I'm not." The two of them laughed recalling the event. "So why don't you ever talk about it to anyone anymore?"

Katt looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Shane looked her in the eyes; "You won't ever admit to anyone that we kissed or that we actually had something at some point in our lives… why?"

Katt sighed. "We didn't have anything Shane. We could have but you don't remember the rest do you?"

"I remember." Shane said. "I snuck into Corneria and I saw Krystal for the first time." Then he forgot about Katt and broke her heart. "I didn't mean to hurt you. But you know…"

"I know, the curse. But you didn't have to do that." 

"And you never came back!" Shane said. 

Katt sighed again, "Shane…"

"I want to go back to the days before I saw Krystal." Shane admitted. "Remember the night you showed me how to love?"

Katt smiled, "And you yet when it came to Krystal you were still the most nervous little fox I'd ever seen." Katt sighed. "But I don't know."

Shane's heart sank and he knew the reason why. "Because I left you for Krystal?"

Katt nodded. "It reminded me of Falco in a way. But you never lost feeling, did you?"

Shane shook his head. "How could I? I was stupid then. All I wanted back then was to be human again."

Katt knew how it was. She couldn't deny that much. He was right about that. Back then he had the curse and why shouldn't he have wanted to be human again back then? "I understand." She stood up and started toward the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"To think." Katt answered. "There's this saying, 'The past always comes back to bite you in the ass' and this doesn't seem any different. You'll only hurt me again." Katt said and she walked out the door. 

Shane didn't go after her. "She's right." Shane said. 

"You wouldn't be able to stay for her anyway." Mia walked in. "You've got a mission to fulfill."

"I won't leave." 

Mia gasped. "What?"

"I won't leave. Not without her. The Eternal Calm means nothing to me if I can't share it with Katt. You would understand that, right? You felt the same way about Great Fox."

"That was different…" Mia said. 

"In what way?!" Shane raised his voice for the first time in what felt like centuries. "You know it isn't any different. You know what the feeling is like." 

Mia walked over to Shane and sat next to him on the couch. "If Katt chooses not to go that is her choice. But it is your destiny to go."

"I wish it wasn't mine." Shane said and held his head down. "I wish I wasn't the one chosen to be the next Great Fox." 

Mia patted him on the shoulder. "Nobody wishes for these things to happen. They're already planned. Life is based off of fate. The Will of Great Fox had you do this and you know you must." 

"I know… I just wish I didn't."

"I'll go with you." Mia said. "If Katt chooses to stay… I'll go with you. I promise I will." 

"You'll go with me even if she says yes." Shane smiled. 

"That's right, I will. It's a heavy burden Shane and we both have to experience it together."

"Is that in the Will?"

"No, but it should be. I cannot die. I'll be here until judgment day. Even if you should die Shane, immortality will keep me here." 

"It's a fate worse than death." Shane said. "I don't want to leave your or Katt but I know someday I will. But you, Mia. You're going to go on. When I'm gone you'll still be here to keep the calm forever eternal. You'll carry the message across the land, I know you will."

Mia smiled. "I'll never forget it." 

Shane stood up and started towards the door. "I'm going to find Katt now. She's probably at the lake. I should speak to her." 

"Shane…" Mia quietly spoke, "She hasn't anyone left to care for her. Her parents are gone and Falco betrayed her. Don't you betray her too. Let her know you love her." 

"How do I do that?" Shane asked. 

"Look inside yourself." Mia whispered. "Look inside yourself." 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: A rather long (and dramatic) chapter. Alright, I didn't stick any romance in this chapter like I said I would because it would've been too long (I basically broke this chapter into three parts). The chapter originally was supposed to go all the way up to the lake with a flash back to Krystal and Fox but it would've been longer than the whole fic itself if I did that! Well, not really but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	18. Unbreak My Heart

A/N: How long has it been since my last update? Two… three months? Sounds like it. Well, that last chapter left lots of people hanging around and wanting more. Katt has left Shane and Wolf and Jade are starting to become friends again. Now where do you suppose the fic will go from here? I'll tell you… awe damn I forgot… guess you'll just have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. If you'd like to use my characters please ask, I usually say yes.

* * *

Chapter 18: Unbreak My Heart

Shane walked to the lake but Katt wasn't there. The glow of the lake looked beautiful though. He began to walk the perimeter of the lake searching for anyone when he saw two bodies holding each other close. When Shane saw the two bodies, it was just two humans.

He sighed at sat down at the lake and looked into the ripples as he dipped his feet in. He finally looked into the lake and when he saw his reflection, it wasn't his. It was that of the Great Fox. A tear welled up in his eye and he released it and it hit the lake.

"Why do you cry?" A voice asked.

Shane looked around and saw no one but then saw that the reflection was talking to him.

"Because I'm sad. I've lost it all. I've got no home to turn back to and I've lost the love of my life." Shane said.

The Great Fox looked at Shane and then the reflection began to stand and before Shane's eyes stood a glowing white fox. The fox had two tails it seemed and he smiled at Shane. "I left this world in your capable hands because I knew that with time you'd become compassionate. You've changed since you were first born."

Shane smiled. "But I don't want the destiny."

"Yes, life is tough." Great Fox sat next to him. "But I didn't want to die. But we all will. As it is the balance of life."

"Mia won't die." Shane said.

"She will someday. I just haven't decided when. She needs to stay strong and so do you."

"So you're going to make me immortal?" Shane asked.

"I can't do that. My powers are meaningless now. They can't do anything. For I am only a spirit of the Great Fox already passed."

"Then help me with Katt." Shane demanded. "I know you can. You're the Great Fox, you can do anything!"

"Shane, let me tell you the cold hard truth."

"That doesn't sound good."

The spirit put an arm around Shane. "When at first I found love it was in all the wrong places. Love is a journey. How can you find love if you don't make the journey?"

"Are you talking about my destiny?" Shane asked.

"Right. Shane, you're going to live for another one thousand years before you die, and I know this because I created you to be that way. How old are you now? Twenty-five? You've got plenty of time to fall in love. You've got one-thousands years left!"

"But I can't spend it with Katt. She's the love of my life."

"Listen to me Shane, and listen well. I'm tired of people praying to me about the nineteenth 'love of their life!' You've barely lived! You don't know what the future holds. You can keep bitching about it and bitching about it but is that going to bring her back? Of course not. Just move on and if she decides to go with you, let it be her choice. If she doesn't, that's ALSO her choice. You have the power to bring about the calm but you don't have the power to control love. You sound like a teenager sometimes. You can live without Katt. Hey, wasn't it you that said Krystal was the love of your life?" Shane nodded. "Well, look how THAT turned out. You've got power Shane… but even power has its limits."

"I have no power." Shane said.

"Yes you do! You've helped Jade haven't you? And all you did was listen to her. To me it sure seems like you've got some sort of power."

"No I don't. I can't do anything."

"Not all power has to mystical. Some power lies in the heart of every fur and human. I know that, Andross knew that and now you that." The Great Fox said. "Trust me Shane. Katt will make the right choice and whatever that choice is you're going to respect it."

To Shane it sounded like bad news. "I'll wait and see. But I'm still just a normal everyday fox."

"But a fox with a gift. Do you know what that gift is?"

Shane smiled. "I think I do."

"And what is it?"

"It's you. Your blessing." Shane answered.

"Correct. Believe in what I say but more importantly believe in what YOU say. YOU make the rules now. My shadow only exists in you. The Will of Great Fox is yours now."

The Great Fox stood up and made his way back to the lake.

"Hey!" Shane called out and the Great Fox stopped. "Do you think we could call it, the Will of Great Shane?"

The Great Fox smiled and looked at Shane for a moment. "Of course you can't. I'm the one who wrote it."

Shane smiled and waved. To the two humans sitting across the lake it looked as if Shane was waving and talking to nothing.

Shane looked into the lake and saw his reflection again… the same normal reflection as always. "Destiny just doesn't quit." Shane stood up. "I'll let Katt make her own decision. I have my own job to do now."

Wolf and Jade were almost to his mansion. For the first time in years they were speaking and they weren't killing each other. "So you've stayed a true believer after all?" Jade asked.

"I can't turn my back on my beliefs. Just as you can't turn your back on yours." Wolf answered. "Are you still human?"

"Wolf, I haven't shape shifted since that day. I never will." She sighed. "I don't want anyone else to know about it. If they do who knows what could happen."

"You'll be fine. Jon is surviving right? He's human and he's got all he needs." Wolf looked back and Jade had stopped. "What worries you about being human?"

"When I look at some of the furs of Zoness… I see you and your hate. The hate you used to have. I tell some furs Wolf and they never look at me the same again. They look at me like I'm from another planet. They say it isn't 'normal' to be human inside."

Wolf walked back to Jade. "That's bullshit and I was bullshitting too. Don't let them bring you down Jade. Don't let them become me in your eyes. Let them become Jon or Shane. Let them become someone who understands."

Jade, for the first time in years, put her arms around Wolf and hugged him. "But I want to see you now. I know now that you can understand. I want you to understand. I want you to be someone to me."

Wolf closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her. "I want to be someone to understand… But I can't. I won't understand something I don't know. I'm sorry Jade. I can only accept you the way you are. But to understand takes more time than us not speaking for a couple of years."

Jade understood but she held on to Wolf anyway. "Do you ever miss the times we shared together?"

"All the time."

"But it's too late to go back. To late to take back the words we said."

"Then we'll just have to start over."

At that moment Jade backed away. "Wolf, I'm in love with someone else though."

"I know… you're in love with Shane."

"Not with Shane…"

"Then who? Certainly not Jon!" Wolf said but didn't allow himself to grow angry.

"No… I think I'm in love with the past."

"The past?"

"Yes, the past. Let's walk."

"Wait, explain to me what you mean… please."

"You know what I mean." Jade said as they reached the mansion… and the door had been opened.

When Wolf and Jade walked into the open mansion and closed the door, they spotted Katt on the couch. "Katt?" Jade asked.

The feline looked up and raised her ears. "I had to get away to think. I came here because I know this is a place where Shane isn't going to follow me."

"What happened between you and Shane?"

Katt sighed. "I'm going to tell you a story. First you'll laugh… and then you'll cry. It's the story that Shane tells the kits but I've got a prologue. The story that Shane WON'T tell and the story I said I'd never speak of until now. You want to know who and what Shane REALLY was? I'll tell you and then I'll tell you why I can't go back to him."

It was late in the night now and Fox and Krystal were still reading through Shane's diary. "Look at this!" Fox said.

"What about it?"

"This is clearly a separate journal entry but look at the date."

Krystal looked to the date and noticed it said "Unknown". "Why would he do that?"

"There's only one way to find out." Fox said. "We've got to read it." He flipped the pages a little ahead and soon the pages became blank. "It's the last entry. This could very well be the answer we're looking for."

Date Unknown

I'm not placing a date on this journal for fear that someone may be reading this. Someone that shouldn't be reading this and for that I suppose I should later go back and scribble out all the other dates as well. I might not get to it.

My relationship with Katt ended. At least I think it was a relationship. I haven't seen her since I snuck into Corneria and found the deviant blue vixen. Her name is Krystal. Apparently Katt knew her once… when she first arrived in Corneria. Her hometown of Cerina was destroyed by the humans and for some reason it begins to make me feel bad.

I've seen Krystal around. She could be the one! The one to break the curse! But I don't yet. But more importantly do I even WANT to go back to the way I was? Krystal is a sweet vixen but I'm actually starting to get used to this furry thing. I found I could run much faster than I could before without stopping for breaths. I also like being able to sheath and un-sheathed my claws at anytime. It works out for me. I suppose the only problem is the fur… but you get used it. Sometimes the clothes become itchy against the fur but I suppose that comes with the transformation.

I SAW Krystal up close once. I saw her at a picnic with Fox. Well, they were the only two but they looked like they were very much in love with one-another. But thanks to my sneaking around in Corneria I was able to learn that the two weren't dating… they were merely friends. Though many had urged Fox to ask Krystal to be his, he never did any such thing.

So if I were to get Krystal I'm not exactly stealing from him right? But still I feel guilty thinking about it… Since when the hell did I have feelings? Well, there's more to this story than meets the eye. I'm writing this story as I sit in my bed right now. I'm here in this mansion writing what I've experienced so far.

I snuck into Corneria one night… the same night I saw her on the picnic with Fox. When I snuck into her home I must've picked the wrong moment because she walked in. I was a little frightened and she could certainly put up quite a fight! Well, let's be serious I'd never actually BEEN in a fight before.

She was gorgeous and I was able to let her know I was no threat. She somehow… I don't know how… believed me. Maybe she could see something I couldn't. I remember she made me tea and we were both sitting in one of her chairs. Of all the words we had exchanged the only thing I can remember her asking was "Do I make you nervous?" Maybe that's all I can remember because she WAS making me nervous. Then she fell asleep.

I can't forget that memory. It was so… umm… memorable! Whatever. But I don't think Fox would like it much if he actually knew. I'm not even sure Fox would like ME!

But of all things I remember about the time I spent with Krystal, it would be when I played my flute and she came to me. It was hypnotizing, I know. Mia taught me how to play that tune. She told me that so many would be caught in the tranquility of it. Well, Krystal came and I took her to my place.

For the first time I'd let someone into my mansion. The first true "visitor" I'd ever had in years. I was able to show her my home. She was very captivated by my art and the statues of humans I had. But the one place she wanted to see but couldn't was the East Wing. I can't let her know what lies beyond that door.

I took her to the falls on the balcony and she told me what "trust" was. I felt I could really "trust" Krystal. But will I be able to trust Fox?

Ever since I found Krystal, Katt hasn't come by anymore. She says she'll always be watching though. She told me before I saw her last that we'd never speak of what happened between us. Do I keep silent as well?

Well, I'd love to fill you in on EVERYTHING that happened but I'm trying to go about this rather quickly, so I'm trying to get to the point.

I've seen Krystal a few times but when I finally caught a more close-up glimpse of Fox it was in a way I didn't want to. He had broken into MY home and I didn't like that. Luckily this mansion has passages so I could keep an eye on him. He looked around but then I found out he was going into the East-wing. Dammit! He can't go THERE. I tried to get to him but by the time I did… it was too late. He'd picked the lock and was going through. The first couple of doors wouldn't mean anything but the last door meant everything!

When I finally got to Fox it was too late. I was in tears... Crying because he saw the sight I never wanted him to see. The East-wing the way he never should've seen it. He saw the furs I'd hunted when I was human. I took a shotgun but he knew it wasn't loaded. This Fox was the smartest being I'd ever met. He knew I wasn't going to do anything.

He called me sick. Sick! ME of all furs! I guess I deserved that though. I shouldn't have kept them… but then I realized something. I don't want to be human again! I want to stay a fur forever! But it wasn't going to work. If I love Krystal and she loves me… she'd see me for who I really am.

I saw Krystal after that… and it turned out Fox told her but she didn't believe him. I saw Krystal that night… and I got to see the true essence of her beauty and passion… but that's a story for another time.

Fox was what interested me most. After I spent a wonderful night with Krystal I went to the church where Fox told me about how the Great Fox died. I remember hearing the story from Falco… but he isn't important in this little story I'm telling right now. Fox told me how the Great Fox was killed by his own kind. I felt bad seeing as how just like that fur I was stabbing Fox.

I really like Fox, actually. He seems like a great fur. He's strong and willing to fight for those he loves. I wish I could be like that someday. Someone who knows that he may have to give up his own happiness for others. But I don't think he likes me… and I can't blame him. After all, I'm stealing his 'girlfriend' and that probably upsets him. I don't know what love really is but I thought I did when it came to Katt.

Speaking of which, I actually saw her again. She's changed… she acts like nothing has happened. Apparently Mia and Katt are watching me through a crystal ball. But I don't think Katt wants what we had not too long ago… why couldn't she have been a shape-shifting vixen? That way if I really fell for Katt then when I went back to being human she could've been one! Sorry, I'm getting off subject.

Well, I Fox made me promise to end it. I respect Fox… He said I could see her one more night. I figured that since I'd now told Fox of my curse… its time for Krystal to know as well.

That night I saw her I kissed her for the first time and admitted my love for her. I told her of my curse but before she could say anymore I left. I came back here and now I realize… I've lost everything. I came back and I destroyed most of what lies in this mansion. Some came from after Fox had been in the East wing but knowing I'll never see Krystal again sent me over the edge. I destroyed nearly everything. My life's work, even the mural of Mia on the foyer ceiling… and Mia is my idol.

I loved her but now I have to go. I don't know what lies ahead anymore… but something does.

Fox looked at the diary and sighed. "The next one doesn't look like it'll pick up."

"Why not?" Krystal asked.

"Remember when we got into a fight and I stabbed him? That's the next entry… and the date is still unknown."

"But one question is answered." Krystal said. Fox looked to her with the expression of 'what question?' Krystal looked around the mansion. "We know who ransacked Shane's home. It was Shane himself!"

Fox looked at her and then back at the diary. "He actually LIKED me then… I didn't know. I thought we were enemies then. I didn't know he felt that way."

Krystal rested her head on his shoulder. "It's like he said in his entry. You do a lot to protect those you love. It's in the past and we've made amends for it now."

"It's almost done with. I'm sure THIS is the last entry since it's only a couple of pages." For then read the first line. "This IS the last entry… look it states 'To whoever finds this'."

"Let's read it."

Date Unknown

To whoever finds this. I'm writing this after I've talked with Mia and made myself a fox again. I've already broken my curse, but didn't find what I was looking for.

I won't say anything else that happened between Fox and myself. It's to be left in the past because I know deep in my heart that he forgives me. I've decided to do what I know Fox would do. Krystal loves Fox and so because of that I hooked their paws together before I came back to this place… for the last time.

If I'm right, then Fox or Krystal is reading this journal right now and you found it under my chair.

If I am right then please, I urge you to read the rest of what I have to say. If you've gotten this far then that means that you know why my home looks such a mess. It's because I destroyed it. I feel bad knowing I did do it. But I decided that I'd leave the mansion to Fox.

Fox you're truly the best thing to happen to Krystal. Live it up in luxury in my mansion. I leave EVERYTHING to you. Don't try to give it back to me for a second. Take care of Krystal.

If you both ever want to find me… I'll be in Zoness living a new life with hopefully a new love. I hope that I can revive what I had with Katt.

I'm assuming that Fox is reading this now. Take care of Krystal and I know that you must be feeling a bit downhearted still because I ruined what the two of you had at one point… but Fox, love works in mysterious ways… ways you couldn't possibly imagine. Don't worry because your relationship will rekindle itself and your love will shine once more. I know you're nervous Fox… because I was too. But I also know that you need to look Krystal in the eye and kiss her right now! Do it!

When you get the chance… come and see me in Zoness because I'll be waiting to see you again. I give you my best wishes… you and Krystal both.

Fox smiled after reading the last few pages. Then he looked Krystal directly in the eye and his smile brightened. "I love you… never forget that."

Krystal smiled and their lips slowly pressed towards one another and this time, the kiss was for real. A deep, passionate kiss that took them to another world where worries seemed no more.

When the kiss was broken, Fox closed the diary. "Well, let's go!"

"Don't you want to enjoy our new home?"

"You said we had to return it to him right?" Fox said holding the diary. "Well, let's give it back to him."

Krystal knew what Fox's real intention was. He wanted to see him again. "Alright, let's return it to him."

Shane returned home and Jon and Mia were waiting for him. The two were drinking tea when Shane happen to walk in on them. The two looked to the fox with great anticipation and Shane sighed. "I guess I know what I have to do." Shane said and looked over to Jon. The human never looked more anxious than now. "But we're not leaving yet." Shane announced. "I'm going to wait a little while longer. I want to know what Katt wants too."

"So you're going then?" Mia asked.

Shane nodded. "Yes, I'm going. But I want Katt to make a decision too. And I need to give her time to make that decision."

Jon stood up, pleased to know that Shane would journey along with him. "You're the boss." He placed a hand on Shane's shoulder and gave it a quick pat. "But we can't stay too long because--"

"Listen to me Jon," Shane interrupted. "as far as I'm concerned… this is my journey more than yours. I know you started it but I'm going to be the one to finish it."

"What does that mean?" Jon asked.

Shane sighed. "Just trust me when I say this."

As Shane began to walk off he heard Jon utter one last statement to him. "Does this have to do with 'The Messiah'?"

Shane stopped in his tracks. "That's right… but how do you know?"

"That Wolf O' Donnell. He talked about it from the Will of Great Fox." Jon said. "He said that a black fox with your description was going to be the Messiah."

Mia looked to Shane and then to Jon. "Well," she began… "there are some things that are best left untold."

"In that case Shane I HAVE to go more than ever!" Jon spoke up. "The Will, according to Wolf, says that you'll have a human partner and a platinum vixen to go along. Well, I'm the only human you got and we're on the same mission. This isn't just your journey Shane, it's ours too."

He was right and Shane knew he was right. "But I'm going to wait. We're waiting for Katt. If she wants to go… then she'll go. If she doesn't want to go… then she won't go."

"You're not going to try to convince her?" Mia asked.

Shane held his head low. "I'm going to live one-thousand more years. It isn't like I could spend the rest of my life with her anyway." Shane admitted. "I was told I would age much more slowly than the other furs. Only you are going to outlast me." Shane said to Mia.

"But the question is, how long are we going to be stuck here?" Jon asked.

"Patience is a virtue." Mia quoted. "And good things come to those who wait."

"So Shane and you had something once?" Jade asked.

"Only once." Katt managed to tell the same story outlined in Shane's diary but he didn't mention anything about Shane once being human for she knew that would really burn Wolf's biscuits.

"Well, what's to stop you from going back to those days?" Wolf asked.

"I don't think I can trust Shane like that again. He fell for me and I fell for him… and then out of nowhere he falls for this vixen because…"

"Because what?" Wolf asked.

"Never mind… it's really not important."

Wolf didn't press the matter any further but he knew she was holding something back. "I take it you're going to rest here tonight?"

Katt smiled. "I'd be forever grateful if you let me."

"Fine by me." Wolf said and then looked to Jade. "You know, a human once told me his motto was 'Forgive and forget'. Maybe you should forget the past and move on. I know I have." Wolf said as he looked to Jade. "Perhaps you need to move on too. What's in the past is in the past and you can't change it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night Katt." Jade said and smiled as the feline began to fall fast asleep. "Give her a blanket Wolf."

Wolf walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket and spread it over Katt. "Something seems fishy about her story." Wolf said. "Something that isn't right."

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"Something she isn't telling us… about Shane."

"Maybe we should ask Shane about it?"

"No, we can't pry into his personal life." Wolf said.

Then Jade realized what _she _knew that _he _didn't. Shane had once been human… but in Katt's story she left that out… why? "Are you even curious?"

"Of course I am." Wolf admitted. "But for whatever reason she left it out… I'm sure it's a good one."

Good for you… Jade thought. "Let's get some rest."

The Next Morning

There was profuse knocking at Shane's door and he was a little miffed since he was still sleepy. When Shane took a look at the clock it was still too early. The sun was just barely rising and Shane began to wonder who'd be knocking at the door this early. He took a step out of the bed and noticed Mia and Jon were out cold. "How can they sleep with that pounding?" Shane asked himself aloud.

The pounding began to rise in decibels and Shane's head began to pound while his ears began to ring. "I'm coming!" Shane called out like an annoyed neighbor who didn't want any visitors ever.

When Shane finally got to the door and answered it he was surprised. Standing before him was Krystal and in her paws was a book. Shane eyeballed the book more and noticed that it read "Shane's" on the cover. It was his diary.

"So you found it?" Shane asked.

"And read it." Fox came up behind her.

"And now you're here?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"So that we can truly make amends." Fox answered. "How about a drink?"

* * *

A/N: OK, I stopped here because the next chapter I HAD to save for later. I decided it was best to divide this chapter (and you already read the first part: Chapter 17). Now that Fox and Krystal are in Zoness Shane has some explaining to do. But for what it's worth I'm just glad this fic is back! Please read and review and if you have any insight for my new fic coming soon (and a suggested title) drop me a line! If you want to know what my new work is about read it in my bio (it says "Working Title" next to it). Anyway, enjoy your read and I'll update soon.

__


	19. Unfinished Business

A/N: My computer erased all my files and I had a wonderful plan in store. I can still do it but it'll feel different seeing as how I can't remember what I wrote, entirely, anyway. This chapter is a rather short chapter, and I guarantee Chapter 20 is a moment you've all been waiting to see since I first began.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Starfox, Nintendo does. Any relation to my characters in any way is entirely coincidental. If you would like to use my characters, Shane, Mia, Jon, Jade and the like, please ask me first. I almost always say yes so don't be scared to ask!

* * *

Chapter 19: Unfinished Business

Katt awakened the next morning in a weary way. As soon as her eyes released from her slumber Wolf was hovering above her with a tray. He set it on the table and then had a seat at her side.

The feline sat up in a daze. "I'm still here?"

Jade walked in moments later, her nose in a tome. The tome had golden rod pages and a golden bookmark. She sat down opposite of Wolf, dazed and unyielding to any voices heard. Among closer inspection the tome read "The Will of Great Fox."

"Are you OK?" Wolf asked.

Katt nodded slowly and took a sip of the tea on the tray. "I've been thinking."

"About Shane?"

"Is it that obvious?"

The lupine merely nodded. "Last night you began to speak of Shane and why he left you for a vixen. Why did he leave you? It seems to me that someone like him isn't worth falling for again."

Katt knew he was right, but was unable to admit it. "I can't say why."

"Why not?"

"That's my little secret and his. If he wishes to tell you, then he can. But I won't say a word."

Wolf smirked a little bit. "So why did YOU leave HIM just now?"

Katt swallowed a sip of tea and thought for a moment. "Because I loved him once, and thought we had something special."

"You still could." Wolf said and looked to Jade. "Things aren't always lost. What often times gets lost ends up being found."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Wolf stammered a bit. "So why don't you tell me more about the black fox. There's something I'm rather curious about."

"I won't say much." Katt said. "I don't really know much about him since he's been here."

"Does he have a scar across his chest?" Wolf asked. "Does he look at you with his eyes and seem like he's holding a deep dark secret?"

"Shane doesn't have anymore secrets." Katt said.

Wolf stood up and smiled. "Of course he doesn't. At least that's what I would be saying were it a secret he himself knew nothing of."

Katt put the cup down for the last time. "What do you mean?"

"According to this book," Jade joined in, "Shane is the messiah. He's come to spread furry peace and love. The description fits him quite nicely."

Katt had seen Shane's body before and knew he had the scar. Mia also told her of it, but why did that matter? Katt was never of the religious type. She believed in Great Fox sure enough, but not quite to the point where she read the will.

"If Shane has the scar across his chest and travels with a platinum vixen, he's the one. The one who's come to save us and bring about the calm." Wolf said. "The Will also describes a human at his side and I believe that's Jon. He's got the scar. Everything else fits and I know that fits too."

"Sure it does." Katt said. "But there could be several black foxes of the same description."

"That's what I said, but Shane fits EVERYTHING. How many black foxes have the red slits over their eyes, blue eyes AND a white tail tip. I've never met a fur ever with red slits over their eyes." Jade began. "Read it for yourself and even you'll begin to believe."

"I believe if I find the platinum vixen, I've found what I'm searching for. So I ask you Katt; where is the platinum vixen?"

Fox and Shane entered the pub in a rather joyous mood. Krystal stayed with Mia and let Fox and Shane have their "boys day out", as she called it.

The two sat down at a table ready to get some breakfast. It would take a moment for them to get situated, but this is what gave the two a bit of time to talk for a moment. Maybe to even catch up.

"Are you here long?" Shane asked.

"I don't know how long we'll be here." Fox answered and then a moment of silence was kept between the two. It was as if they were a couple on their first date, nervous and wondering if they'd say the wrong thing.

Moments later a waiter came by. He was a rabbit dressed in red. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take some orange juice." Fox said.

"And I'll have a glass of milk." Shane said.

The rabbit was gone and once more the two were in silence. In each other's mind they really were nervous. After all, Fox had once tried to kill Shane and Shane was out to get the love of his life. What better terms could you go off of?

The waiter then came back with their drinks, "and would you like anything to eat?"

"Short stack." Shane ordered

"Likewise." Fox agreed.

Once the waiter was gone the two were back in silence. Shane took a quick sip of his milk and watched Fox take a sip of orange juice. "Don't you hate this?" Shane asked.

"Hate what?"

"The uncomfortable silence between us?"

Fox nodded, "Why is it that we're both afraid of each other?"

Shane set his milk down and thought for a second. "We left with a handshake and apologies to each other and that was about it. We didn't develop much of a friendship… unless you call what we had in Corneria a friendship."

"Too true." Fox said. "I could apologize a million times but it would never make up for what I did to you."

"You shouldn't have to apologize. I was in the wrong and arrogant." Shane admitted. "I like you Fox, and I like you most because you're someone who's willing to step up for what you believe in, and you won't take crap from others. You were doing what was best for Krystal, even if that meant harming me in the process."

"I wasn't doing what was best for Krystal, I was only thinking of myself. I just didn't want to lose her. Face it, we were in competition."

"And we always will be." Shane smiled.

Fox shot back a smile, knowing it was the truth. "You missed Krystal a lot?"

"I did." Shane nodded. "But I think I may have found someone else. Problem is, she's as scared as I was when wanting a relationship with Krystal."

"Anyone I know?"

"Of course you know her. Katt and I have been friends for years. I knew here before Krystal."

"I know you have. You think she's another love of your life?"

Shane lied back in his chair. "She could be. But she's scared. She thinks I betrayed her in the past… and I admit I did. I played her for a fool. We've all been played for fools every so often, but this one really got to her."

"What the hell did you do?"

"It was back when I had the curse." Shane said. "I could only break it by falling for a vixen. I fell for Katt, but then I saw Krystal and that was it."

Fox gleamed a little but he understood Shane's reasoning in doing such an action. "Give her a moment. She's as lost as you are, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right." Shane said. "I've had some bad luck before but this would be the worst if she never spoke with me again."

Fox felt now it was time to change the subject. "So why did you leave Corneria? Why didn't you stay?"

"I told you, I wanted to go with Jon on his quest. Now I've found out its what I have to do." Shane said. "Believe me, I wanted to stay in Corneria, but I felt I'd only cause problems between you and Krystal. So I left."

Fox nodded. "I see your point. So you're all set on leaving with Jon on this 'mission' are you?"

Shane nodded. "It's something I have to do. I can't explain why, I just know its what I'm meant to do. It's my purpose in life."

"What if you don't fulfill this purpose?" Fox leaned in. "What if this is a waste of time?"

"Then I'll know I've tried." Shane said.

"I don't want to sound forward or anything but, I don't think you and Jon will succeed." Fox admitted. "As long as the world is populated, there will always be social unrest. The world will never get along as one, you of all furs should know that it's virtually impossible."

"I'll succeed in some ways." Shane said. "I know I will. Even if it takes me... one thousand years! I'll get somewhere, you know?"

"Even if you lived one-million years… I don't think you'll get by." Fox admitted. "But I'm with you all the way. So when do we leave?"

Shane's ears perked up. "What do you mean 'we?' You have a job to do. You need to stay with Krystal. You need to take care of her and whatnot."

"Shane, she needs you and I need you. You've taught us more than you think. A journey like this is good for us. Don't worry; we won't be with you forever. Along the way we'll find what we're searching for. But we know you'll take us to it. You know you'll take us to it."

As Fox spoke his words the waiter came by and set their pancakes down. The waiter said nothing as he walked of and once more Fox and Shane were in utter silence.

"Fox… have you… read the Will of Great Fox?" Shane asked.

"I read some of it… but not all of it. Why?"

"I met a Wolf… and he's read it all. Mia has read it all… and I found out a few things." Shane stammered.

"What did you find out?" Fox pressed him on as he took a bite into his pancakes.

Shane hadn't touched his pancakes yet but he sighed. "My journey with Jon and Mia is no coincidence. It was what I was made to do… no matter what. My story couldn't end any other way."

Fox put his fork down and looked Shane in the eye. "I don't believe in Fate anymore Shane. You coming to me and Krystal, proves that."

"But my going on this journey DOES prove there is such a thing as fate." Shane said.

"What did you find out?" Fox repeated.

Shane sighed once more. "According to The Will of Great Fox, I'm some sort of messiah that's supposed to travel the world, spreading peace and love among humans and furs. I'll be on this journey for the next one-thousand years."

"How do you know its you?"

"I… heard the description from Mia. A black fox with a white tail-tip, blue eyes, red eye slits, white muzzle and a scar across his chest. This black fox was born in the light of a human and turned into a fox. I am that fox. As far as I'm concerned… this wasn't my choice… I was born with this assignment. I killed the Great Fox for reasons explained in the Will and I will continue his legacy."

"What do you mean you 'remember' killing the Great Fox?"

"I was there. It was after I talked to Mia that I remembered it all and I had a moment of clarity. A moment to realize that THIS is who I am and what I'm meant to do. I can't take you and Krystal with me. I'm cursed to live for over one-thousand more years."

Fox wasn't sure if he should trust Shane or not, but as Fox learned… if Mia said it, it must be true. "I believe you." Fox finally decided. "But you're still taking Krystal and me with you. You can't deny it. You showed me that humans aren't bad already. You're one step closer to your goal."

The two went back to eating and silence went between them again. Soon they both looked up and at the same time said, "Don't you hate that?" Then they smiled and muttered, "Exactly."

* * *

A/N: See? Short chapter. The next chapter has A LOT to say and is perhaps the most plot driven chapter in the entire fic. If there is any chapter you should read and not skip around in, it would be Chapter 20.


	20. Author's Note

**A Note from the Author**

From Arlando

There have been a lot of questions, rumors and such flying around. My e-mail has been flooded with the same numerous questions: "Are you going to finish 'Beyond the Foxes Eyes' and 'The Vixen Princess" as well as "Why haven't you updated in such a long time?" And there's my favorite, "Do you have writer's block?"

Allow me to take time to answer these questions as well as fill you in on what's been going on around here.

First of all, I don't have writer's block. I already know everything about my stories (except how they end of course), and I already know how I'm going to climb to the ending. So the answer to the last question is no, I don't have writer's block. I haven't had writer's block in a long time when it concerns my fan fictions.

Now for the other two questions. Why haven't I updated in such a long time? I just haven't had the time to write! I've been busy (mostly arriving home from school around midnight or so). I've been crammed with homework and editing jobs for my yearbook. Mostly though, I'm trying to graduate and get out of high-school.

But now the question really is, do I WANT to update? I've lately taken a liking to my creative writing class at school. I realized that I don't really want to do fan fiction stories anymore. So at this point in time I myself don't even know if I'm going to finish. And if I do, it'll be clear into second quarter of 2005 before they're actually done.

This isn't meant to discourage people in anyway whatsoever. I know a lot of you have been waiting very patiently. But the truth is I don't know if I'm going to finish these stories. I thought I'd let you all know. There's a possibility I might continue. But as I said, you'd have to be willing to wait a little longer. Whether or not you choose to stay that long is up to you. I'm always striving to entertain a reader with my stories but I'd first want it to come out the way I want it to. So bear with me. If I finish, it'll be seven or so months from now. If I haven't updated by July 2005 then you can naturally assume I left the fics to die in the dust.

I love writing the fics, I really do. But at the moment I'm swamped. It's surprising I've found time to write this note to you all. I already get little sleep as it is; I'd hate to present you all with something horrible because I was too drowsy to realize what the hell it was I was writing. Give me a couple more months and I'll get the train moving again.

Truly Yours,

Arlando


End file.
